O lado obscuro do Santuário
by Mache-san
Summary: Todos os dias pessoas desaparecem sem deixar rastros. Às vezes, algumas dessas pessoas conseguem se despedir ou deixar mensagens para os seus familiares e amigos antes de sumirem. Recentemente o caso que mais chocou o mundo foi o do jogador Emiliano Sala que desapareceu no Canal da Mancha. Entretanto, a pergunta que fica no ar é: Onde essas pessoas estão? Estão vivas ou mortas? UA.
1. Introdução

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya, obviamente não me pertence.

 **Fanfic feita no intuito de** comemorar os seis anos de amizade verdadeira **existente entre seis amigas. Que Deus continue nos abençoando e nos iluminando nesse mundão ai afora.**

 **Amo vocês!**

* * *

" _Pode ser que um dia deixemos de nos falar...  
Mas, enquanto houver amizade,  
Faremos as pazes de novo._

 _Pode ser que um dia o tempo passe...  
Mas, se a amizade permanecer,  
Um de outro se há de lembrar._

 _Pode ser que um dia nos afastemos...  
Mas, se formos amigos de verdade,  
A amizade nos reaproximará._

 _Pode ser que um dia não mais existamos...  
Mas, se ainda sobrar amizade,  
Nasceremos de novo, um para o outro._

 _Pode ser que um dia tudo acabe...  
Mas, com a amizade construiremos tudo novamente,  
Cada vez de forma diferente.  
Sendo único e inesquecível cada momento  
Que juntos viveremos e nos lembraremos para sempre"._

 __ Autor Desconhecido._

* * *

Todos os dias pessoas desaparecem sem deixar rastros. Às vezes, algumas dessas pessoas conseguem se despedir ou deixar mensagens para os seus familiares e amigos antes de sumirem. Recentemente o caso que mais chocou o mundo foi o do jogador Emiliano Sala que desapareceu no Canal da Mancha. Entretanto, a pergunta que fica no ar é: Onde essas pessoas estão? Estão vivas ou mortas? Esse é um mistério que muitos tentam desvendar, mas ainda sem sucesso.

* * *

 **Introdução.**

O sol como de costume torturava as duas cariocas. Janeiro de fato estava sendo o mês mais quente registrado há mais de 100 anos. E de acordo com a previsão, tudo indicava que a tendência é piorar.

– Sério, preciso ir à praia.

– Já eu quero mais é um ar-condicionado. - Thamires prendeu os cabelos na esperança de aliviar um pouco o calor. - Que horas que está marcado o nosso voo para São Paulo, Helu?

– Dez horas da noite e de lá a gente pega as meninas e vamos para a Disney. - Falou guardando o bilhete eletrônico de volta na bolsa. - Temos algumas horas ainda antes do voo.

– Não vejo a hora de ver as meninas e realizar esse sonho com elas.

– Idem. - Heluane olhava o relógio à espera do Uber. - Ele já está chegando? Confere aí no seu aplicativo.

– Cinco minutos, ou melhor três minutos. - Thamires não parava de conferir. - Merda!

– O que foi?

– O desgraçado cancelou. - Falou irritada. - Vou solicitar outro.

– Ok.

Logo quando o carro chegou elas se encaminharam para o Aeroporto Santos Dumont, onde despacharam as malas e embarcaram na primeira plataforma com destino a São Paulo. A viagem foi rápida e tranquila. Assim que pegaram as bagagens na esteira foram em direção ao embarque da empresa aérea Azul, onde encontrariam as meninas para fazerem o Check-in para a Flórida.

– Paula! - Heluane abraçou a amiga com carinho. - Fez boa viagem amiga? - Perguntou indo abraçar Marcela, Juliana e Anna.

– Fiz. - Respondeu a paraense ao mesmo tempo que abraçava Thamires. - E vocês?

– Tranquilo. - Respondeu Thami pelas duas.

– Prontas para conhecerem o mundo mágico da Disney? - Marcela estava empolgada com a viagem. - Vai ser a primeira vez que vou com minhas amigas. Vamos curtir muito.

– Vai ser a primeira vez que nós vamos! - Falou Juliana sorrindo. - Quero ir muito nos parques temáticos.

– Eu quero arrumar um gringo que me sustente, isso sim! - brincou Heluane.

– Nós curtiremos as noitadas, né? - Anna não se importava muito com a Disney em si, mas estando com as amigas tudo seria maravilhoso e poder curtir um barzinho com a Paula e as meninas seria incrível.

– Vamos ver se a gente acha algum clube de motoqueiros para ir, Anna. - Thami já procurava no Google alguma informação. - Assim todas nós ficamos felizes.

– O que me deixa mais empolgada é saber que nós iremos para Nova Iorque também. Quero muito ver os balés e os teatros de lá.

– Somos duas Paula. - Helu piscou para a amiga. - Só de pensar que vamos ficar 30 dias curtindo…

– Foi caro, mas vai valer cada centavo. - Disse Marcela. - Vou levar vocês em todos os lugares legais que eu conheço por lá.

– Legal vai ser a gente morando juntas por um mês. - Juliana falou empolgada. - Vai ser difícil, mas vai ser bom.

As seis meninas continuaram o papo enquanto faziam o Check-in e despachavam as malas com destino a Flórida. Logo em seguida passaram pela receita federal e se encaminharam ao portão de embarque. Não demorou muito e já embarcaram. Paula, Anna e Juliana sentaram juntas e do outro lado do corredor, sentaram Thamires, Marcela e Heluane.

O voo era longo e cansativo. Elas haviam decolado as 22 horas e lá pelas 7 da manhã chegariam na Flórida. Jantaram pelas 23 e logo em seguida as luzes começaram a diminuir de intensidade, alguns passageiros solicitaram cobertores e travesseiros as aeromoças. Quando o voo estava próximo de seu destino, faltando apenas algumas poucas horas para acabar e já se encontravam próximo a Cuba e perto das Bahamas o avião começou a entrar em uma área de extrema turbulência.

– Essa é a pior parte. - Heluane se segurava firme no assento.

– Eu odeio turbulência. - Juliana comentava com as amigas.

Paula e Anna estavam com fones de ouvido ouvindo as suas músicas preferidas, Thamires dormia tranquilamente, enquanto Marcela e Heluane trocavam olhares com Juliana a respeito da turbulência. As aeromoças começaram a se organizar e a se sentar eu seus lugares a fim de se proteger dos sacolejos que o avião dava. Era visível nos semblantes a preocupação estampada.

– Qual é a probabilidade de um avião cair? - Perguntou Juliana.

– Pouca. - Respondeu Paula tirando os fones de ouvido. - Fica calma. Vai dar tudo certo.

Não demorou muito e as máscaras de oxigênio despencaram do teto. Todos os passageiros começaram a seguir o protocolo de segurança que é mostrado antes do início da decolagem. Era possível escutar alguns choros e gritos vindo mais do fundo da aeronave. Thamires colocou a sua máscara e já ajudava Marcela com a dela, enquanto Heluane rezava baixinho em seu assento. Juliana, Paula e Anna estavam de mãos dadas e de olhos fechados esperando o pior passar. O carrinho que era utilizado para trazer as refeições passou pelo corredor gerando mais gritos de pavor e logo em seguida era possível ver um clarão no céu, como se uma estrela tivesse acabado de explodir.

As meninas nunca tiveram tanta certeza em suas vidas: a morte estava chegando.


	2. Capítulo I

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya, obviamente não me pertence.

 **Fanfic feita no intuito de** comemorar os seis anos de amizade **verdadeira existente entre seis amigas. Que Deus continue nos abençoando e nos iluminando nesse mundão ai afora. Amo vocês!**

* * *

" _Pode ser que um dia deixemos de nos falar...  
Mas, enquanto houver amizade,  
Faremos as pazes de novo._

 _Pode ser que um dia o tempo passe...  
Mas, se a amizade permanecer,  
Um de outro se há de lembrar._

 _Pode ser que um dia nos afastemos...  
Mas, se formos amigos de verdade,  
A amizade nos reaproximará._

 _Pode ser que um dia não mais existamos...  
Mas, se ainda sobrar amizade,  
Nasceremos de novo, um para o outro._

 _Pode ser que um dia tudo acabe...  
Mas, com a amizade construiremos tudo novamente,  
Cada vez de forma diferente.  
Sendo único e inesquecível cada momento  
Que juntos viveremos e nos lembraremos para sempre"._

 __ Autor Desconhecido._

* * *

Todos os dias pessoas desaparecem sem deixar rastros. Às vezes, algumas dessas pessoas conseguem se despedir ou deixar mensagens para os seus familiares e amigos antes de sumirem. Recentemente o caso que mais chocou o mundo foi o do jogador Emiliano Sala que desapareceu no Canal da Mancha. Entretanto, a pergunta que fica no ar é: Onde essas pessoas estão? Estão vivas ou mortas? Esse é um mistério que muitos tentam desvendar, mas ainda sem sucesso.

* * *

 **Capítulo I.**

O sol brilhava majestoso no céu, apesar de o mesmo esbanjar toda a sua glória, ele não funcionava da mesma forma que no mundo humano. Ele estava lá no céu como uma grande bola quente, mas não servia para aquecer e sim iluminar. Apolo tinha feito um belo trabalho ao criá-lo como espelho do original. Assim como tudo naquele lugar havia sido criado pelos deuses. Era uma versão na "Terra" do Monte Olimpo, só que muito melhor.

Os deuses haviam pego o que era de melhor da Terra e com isso fizeram um mundo inverso, um mundo dentro de outro, só que o deles com proporções menores e melhores. Não existia tecnologia, eles não precisavam disso, então nada que precisasse de energia seja ela qual for, funcionava ali. Eles até poderiam usar a energia solar, já que o sol era uma fonte de energia, mas eles nunca quiseram utilizar os recursos que os humanos desenvolveram.

– Senhora. - Chamou um homem de porte médio, branco e de longos cabelos loiros platinados. Estava ajoelhado de frente a um grande trono feito de ouro com pedras preciosas incrustadas em todo o seu encosto.

Uma mulher de longo vestido branco levemente transparente em seus seios, deixando os seus mamilos levemente rosados aparecendo, segurava uma espécie de báculo em sua mão direita estava sentada majestosamente em seu trono. Ela ficava encarando o brilho encantador que emanava do báculo. Seus cabelos estavam soltos e desciam como cascatas pelas suas costas e ombros. Era de uma cor intrigante, um lilás que lembravam as cores das flores de lavanda e dependendo de onde o brilho de seu báculo tocasse o mesmo, ele ficava platinado, quase branco.

Ela fez um gesto com a mão para que o mesmo prosseguisse.

– Um avião acaba de cair em nosso território.

Ela ergueu os olhos azuis como o céu de seus devaneios e dirigiu a sua atenção para o homem a sua frente.

– Prossiga. - Sua voz saiu fria.

– Nesse exato momento, estamos travando uma batalha com o rei dos mares naquele local…

– Então que todos morram. - Ela disse cortando-o.

– Senhora. - O homem voltou a falar, dessa vez com certo medo em sua voz. - Ele os está recrutando.

– Como? - A mulher levantou-se imediatamente. Uma luz dourada e quente começou a emanar de seu corpo. - Ele não se atreveria… - Falou mais para si mesma do que para o homem a sua frente. Depois de alguns minutos pensando nos prós e nos contras, ela fez um gesto para que o homem levantasse. - Traga-os para o meu reino.

– Como desejar.

* * *

O barulho era ensurdecedor.

Fogo cruzava os céus, assim como as ondas não davam tréguas aos passageiros que tentavam sair das águas do mar. O mar com toda a sua fúria jogava alguns de volta para o oceano e esgotados e exaustos da luta pela sobrevivência, os passageiros iam afundando uma a um dentro da imensidão azul.

Marcela segurava firme a mão de Paula, enquanto Juliana tentava alcançar Anna que estava se afastando cada vez mais do grupo sendo arrastada pela correnteza.

– Bata os pés o máximo que você conseguir. - Heluane gritava para Thamires que era a que estava mais próximo da areia. - Não pare de bater! Você está de colete!

A amiga desesperada para sair daquele turbilhão de ondas de espuma, assentiu e começou a nadar em direção a costa. Heluane voltou para perto de Marcela e Paula.

– Façam a mesma coisa, vou ajudar Juliana e Anna. - Falou seguindo atrás da oriental.

Juliana tentava em vão tirar as mãos de um passageiro desesperado que queria o seu colete salva vidas. Ele a afogava impetuosamente tentando arrancá-lo dela. Anna que não estava muito longe, tentava nadar contra a correnteza para ajudar a amiga. Quando o cabelo castanho escuro de Juliana sumiu por entre o mar, Anna conseguiu sair da correnteza e tentava em vão mergulhar a procura da amiga. O colete a impedia de ir muito fundo.

– Segura aqui.

Helu tirou o colete e mergulhou atrás da oriental.

Anna olhava para a água desesperada a procura de algum sinal das duas, alguns segundos depois, Heluane voltou para a superfície com Juliana desacordada nos braços.

– Vou colocar o seu colete nela e você vem comigo!

Anna rapidamente colocou o colete em Juliana e segurou a mão de Heluane para ela não afundar com as ondas. As duas nadaram juntas até a costa carregando Juliana consigo.

Já na areia Paula, Marcela e Thamires ficavam olhando para o mar esperando as amigas aparecerem no meio das ondas gigantes.

– Meu Deus! - Marcela chorava. - Elas não vão conseguir. Não sei como a gente conseguiu!

– Elas vão conseguir sim! - Paula rezava pedindo para Iemanjá ajudar. - Elas são fortes!

– A Helu sabe nadar. - Thamires falava mais para se acalmar. - Ela sabe nadar.

Alguns pedaços de avião ainda estavam caindo do céu, conforme Anna e Heluane nadavam até a costa trazendo uma Juliana desacordada. Elas desviaram de alguns passageiros que não sabiam o que fazer. Por mais que as duas quisessem ajudar todo mundo, antes elas tinham que se salvar, para depois salvar os outros. Quando finalmente a margem da praia começou a ficar visível, elas puderam ver as três amigas em pé esperando algum sinal de vida delas.

– Lá! - Apontou Paula.

– Graças a Deus! - Thamires respirou aliviada.

– Não comemorem ainda… - Marcela olhava apavorada para o mar. - Olhem aquela onda que vem vindo.

– Fodeu! - Disseram Paula e Thamires em uníssono.

Juliana começou a recobrar a consciência. Seus braços e pernas estavam pesados e seu pulmão doía, assim como a sua garganta. Ela olhou para os lados e viu as duas amigas a segurando e nadando sem parar.

– Meninas… - Falou contendo uma sessão de tosse.

Anna apenas a olhou incentivando a paulista a nadar com elas. De mãos dadas as três não olhavam para trás nem por um segundo, elas só tinham um foco: areia. Começaram a ver as amigas fazendo sinal para elas olharem para trás. Heluane se permitiu olhar para a imensidão azul atrás de si e percebeu o que as meninas tentavam contar a elas.

– Meninas… - Heluane cuspiu um pouco de água. - Temos uma linda onda de uns três metros talvez se aproximando.

– Puta que pariu. - Foi a única coisa que Anna disse.

– Vocês duas estão de colete, está tudo bem. Vamos pegar carona nela. Estamos exaustas e sem força, precisamos utilizar o mar ao nosso favor.

– Mas quando ela quebrar… - Juliana começou.

– Tudo bem Juh. - Anna acalmou a amiga. - Levaremos um belo de um caldo.

– Tentem se agarrar na areia, em qualquer coisa. - Helu tentou sorrir. - Vamos sobreviver.

– Para quem já sobreviveu a uma queda de avião, isso é moleza. - Anna sorriu.

Marcela, Paula e Thamires estavam à espera das amigas. Elas estavam a uma certa distância, seguras, mas quando a onda estourasse, elas tentariam ajudar de todas as formas possíveis.

– Beleza. Eu pego a Helu. - Disse Paula.

– Eu vou pegar a Juh. - Marcela se preparou.

– Então eu vou ficar com a Anna. - Thamires respirou fundo. - Só não quero levar mais caldos.

E foi exatamente assim que as coisas aconteceram. As três pegaram carona na onda até a mesma se quebrar e as engalfinhar em um mar de espuma, areia e água. Marcela foi a primeira a pegar Juliana. Juliana tossia água sem parar enquanto Marcela a puxava com força para mais longe das grandes ondas. Logo depois foi a vez de Paula pegar Heluane. A carioca foi parar bem longe das amigas, já que a mesma estava sem colete salva vidas. Paula teve que correr para poder alcançar o braço estendido de Helu e por fim Thami conseguiu pegar uma Anna de cabelos cheios de areia e olhos arregalados.

As seis deixaram os seus corpos exaustos e moídos caírem perto das árvores. Seus olhos estavam voltados para o céu azul-claro, onde ainda era possível ver uma nuvem densa e feia ao horizonte de onde o avião havia caído. O silêncio era um verdadeiro amigo. Nenhuma delas queria falar nada, apenas escutar o som de seus próprios corações batendo descompassados.

– Precisamos arrumar ajuda. - O silêncio foi quebrado por Thamires. - Temos que ajudar os outros.

– No momento eu mal consigo me manter de pé. - Helu falou ainda olhando para o céu. - Parece que fui atropelada por um caminhão.

– Somos duas. - Enfatizou Anna. - É pior que ressaca.

– Eu queria estar de ressaca agora. - Marcela sentou-se. - Melhor que isso tudo.

– Acho que até eu que não bebo, gostaria de estar bêbada em vez de estar nessa situação. - Comentou Juliana.

– Gente, a Thami está certa. - Paula começou a se levantar. - Precisamos ajudar os outros e…

Tudo foi muito rápido.

Primeiro Paula estava falando, depois ela estava gritando sem parar. Segurava o braço esquerdo com força enquanto ficava em uma posição fetal no chão entre o choro, gritos e gemidos de dor.

– Mas que porra é essa?! - Marcela se esticou no chão cobrindo a cabeça com os braços. - Que merda!

– Meu ombro! - Paula chorava. - Porra! Caralho! Meu ombro!

– Meu Deus! - Thamires começou a rir e chorar de nervoso. - Estamos em algum lugar cheio de índios.

– Calma Paula! - Anna tentava acalmar a amiga. - Calma!

– Meu braço porra!

Juliana olhava para os lados a procura de algum índio desnudo. Seus olhos castanhos estavam arregalados, pois ela não conseguia ver nada além de mar e floresta.

– Deixa eu ver, Paula. - Heluane foi engatinhando até a amiga. - Meu Deus! - Deixou escapar quando viu o machucado da amiga.

– Tá muito feio? - Paula perguntou apavorada.

– É uma flecha! - Falou a carioca tampando a boca para não vomitar.

– É claro que é uma flecha! - Thamires foi agachada até elas. - E daquelas bem grandes de bambu.

– CRISTO! - Marcela ainda estava deitada de cara na areia. - Nós vamos morrer!

– Eu vou perder meu braço! - Paula choramingava. - Tá doendo muito.

– Não quero nem imaginar. - Anna tentava em vão acalmar a amiga.

– Tem alguém vindo! - Juliana se jogou no chão.

As seis se abraçaram e se encolheram no chão.

Eram muitos passos. Talvez umas dez pessoas ao mesmo tempo. Marcela implorava para não serem índios, para ser apenas alguns passageiros do avião como elas.

– Ela deixou claro que não era para matar ninguém. - Uma voz ríspida e fria preencheu o ambiente.

– Desculpe senhor. - Um outro homem começou a se desculpar.

– Quem são vocês? - Perguntou o mesmo homem de voz fria.

– Pelo amor de Deus, Senhor. - Marcela começou a falar sem tirar os olhos da areia. - Nós não queremos morrer!

– Estávamos no avião que caiu no mar. - Emendou Juliana.

– Somos do Brasil. - Anna tentava ajudar. - Estávamos indo para a Flórida.

– Senhor. – Heluane começou. - Preciso tirar essa flecha do braço da nossa amiga. Precisamos de um médico.

O homem olhava atentamente para cada uma delas. Seus olhos pararam na mulher de cabelos longos e ondulados que estava com uma expressão de dor e choramingava baixinho. Ele se ajoelhou do lado dela e olhou o ferimento.

– Não pegou nenhuma artéria e a flecha transpassou o braço. - Ele segurou a ponta do outro lado. - Não se mexa falou.

Paula apenas assentiu. Então com uma destreza incrível ele quebrou a ponta da flecha e puxou o outro lado com rapidez. Paula mordeu os lábios inferiores para não gritar e não se mexer no processo todo, enquanto Heluane olhava de rabo de olho ele fazer os curativos com muita rapidez e delicadeza. Nenhuma delas se atreveu a olhar para o homem ajoelhado próximo a Paula. O medo era tanto que elas não queriam encarar o seu quem sabe senhor da morte.

– Pronto. - Falou enquanto levantava-se do chão. - Não corre o risco de infeccionar.

– Obrigada. - Paula agradeceu.

– Agora eu quero que todas vocês levantem e sigam-nos.

Foi o que elas fizeram. Com muita força de vontade de medo, as seis amigas se levantaram e começaram a seguir as pessoas a sua frente. Elas até queriam olhar e ver quem era o homem que estava no comando e que tinha ajudado Paula com o ferimento, mas não ousaram. Depois de passar por uma queda de avião, um mar revolto e uma flechada, elas só queriam mesmo era o silêncio e ser conduzidas para um lugar seguro.


	3. Capítulo II

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya, obviamente não me pertence.

 **Fanfic feita no intuito de** comemorar os seis anos de amizade **verdadeira existente entre seis amigas. Que Deus continue nos abençoando e nos iluminando nesse mundão ai afora. Amo vocês!**

* * *

" _Pode ser que um dia deixemos de nos falar..._ _  
Mas, enquanto houver amizade,  
Faremos as pazes de novo._

 _Pode ser que um dia o tempo passe...  
Mas, se a amizade permanecer,  
Um de outro se há de lembrar._

 _Pode ser que um dia nos afastemos...  
Mas, se formos amigos de verdade,  
A amizade nos reaproximará._

 _Pode ser que um dia não mais existamos...  
Mas, se ainda sobrar amizade,  
Nasceremos de novo, um para o outro._

 _Pode ser que um dia tudo acabe...  
Mas, com a amizade construiremos tudo novamente,  
Cada vez de forma diferente.  
Sendo único e inesquecível cada momento  
Que juntos viveremos e nos lembraremos para sempre"._

 __ Autor Desconhecido._

* * *

Todos os dias pessoas desaparecem sem deixar rastros. As vezes, algumas dessas pessoas conseguem se despedir ou deixar mensagens para os seus familiares e amigos antes de sumirem. Recentemente o caso que mais chocou o mundo foi o do jogador Emiliano Sala que desapareceu no Canal do Mancha. Entretanto a pergunta que fica no ar é: Onde essas pessoas estão? Estão vivas ou mortas? Esse é um mistério que muitos tentam desvendar, mas ainda sem sucesso.

* * *

 **Capítulo II.**

O grupo seguiu pela floresta durante dois dias. Andar nunca tinha sido tão cansativo e exaustivo para as meninas. O grupo só parava para comer, dormir e fazer algum tipo de necessidade. Viver na floresta não era nada luxuoso e confortável. Apesar do corpo estar moído, elas agradeciam internamente por estarem vivas e juntas. De vez em quando o homem que havia feito o curativo no ombro esquerdo de Paula dava uma olhada nelas e aproveitava para ver o ferimento.

Elas também descobriram quem tinha disparado a flecha contra as mesmas. Era um rapaz jovem e de cabelos escuros. Seu rosto era fino, tinha um corpo musculoso, como todos os outros homens que estavam naquele grupo. Ele parecia ser de uma patente inferior a quase todos que estavam ali. Julgando pelas suas roupas e pela sua atitude diante dos outros. Até isso era algo peculiar para as brasileiras. A vestimenta não era algo comum, era um pedaço de tecido cru, sem adereços, uma calça justa no corpo de cor bege e uma blusa do mesmo tecido simples, porém branca. Usavam sandálias de couro afiveladas até o meio de suas canelas com ombreiras de ferro adornando a parte superior de seus corpos. Espadas estavam fixadas em seus cintos também feitos de couro e aljavas penduradas em seus ombros. As flechas eram de todos os tipos de madeira, inclusive de bambu.

Marcela segurava firme um cantil de água feito de couro de animal em suas mãos. Toda vez que ela ia beber aquela água com gosto de couro, ela fazia uma careta feia para as meninas em seguida. Ela não sabia o que era pior, beber naquele negócio estranho ou ter que beijar a boca de vários homens por tabela, inclusive a de suas amigas.

– Pegaremos herpes labial. - Falou baixinho.

– Não reclama. - Thamires a cortou. - Só bebe e agradece por termos água mais ou menos limpa para bebermos.

A conversa delas sempre era atentamente escutada por todos os soldados. Nada passava despercebido para ninguém, inclusive as roupas, o corpo, a pele sedosa. Aos olhos de Áries, o homem cujo elas foram saber o nome um pouco depois dele ter feito o curativo em Paula, além dos movimentos delas, ele também prestava atenção aos seus subordinados e hora ou outra ele tinha que alertá-los sutilmente quem é que estava no poder ali.

É claro que era difícil conter os impulsos hormonais de seus homens, ele próprio entendia aquilo na pele. Não era sempre que eles podiam estar perto de mulheres, ainda mais mulheres bonitas e de fora. Elas eram completamente diferentes de todas as mulheres daquele lugar. Não se pareciam com as deusas menores e nem com as humanas nascidas ali. Talvez fosse simplesmente por serem de outra localidade.

Áries mais uma vez foi até Paula para verificar o seu ferimento.

– Está doendo? - Perguntou.

– Um pouco. - Respondeu com sinceridade. - A propósito, obrigada.

– Não me agradeça ainda. - Ele levantou-se e dirigiu um olhar ao resto das meninas. - E vocês? Estão bem?

– Sim. - Respondeu Juliana sem encará-lo.

– Eu estou bem também. - Emendou Thamires.

– Bem. - Marcela limitou-se a falar.

Heluane e Anna assentiram com a cabeça confirmando que estavam bem também.

– Ótimo. - Respondeu um pouco seco. - Chegamos nos domínios da deusa Athena. Aqui estarão seguras.

– Domínios… - Começou Marcela.

– … da deusa Athena? - Concluiu Juliana.

Heluane olhou para Thamires disfarçando e fez um sinal com o dedo mostrando que o cara deveria ser um louco.

– Isso mesmo. - Afirmou. - Vocês não estão mais no mundo de vocês.

– Ai meu caralho… - Anna desabafou.

– O que você quer dizer com isso? - Perguntou Paula. - É algum tipo de brincadeira, não é?

– Pelo amor de Deus, senhor. - Começou Thamires. - Só deixa a gente na embaixada brasileira.

– Nos domínios dos deuses não existem embaixadas. - Ele parecia entediado em ter que falar aquilo para elas. - Como eu disse, aqui não é o mundo de vocês. Apenas, aceitem.

– Paula… - Heluane cochichou baixinho com a amiga. - Tu que leva a flechada e é ele quem está delirando.

– A deusa Athena explicará melhor a vocês.

Dizendo isso ele pediu para o grupo se levantar e continuar a caminhar em direção as colinas ao longe, onde já era possível ver algumas pequenas construções. Depois de algumas longas horas andando, um muro enorme branco feito de pedras circundava perfeitamente a cidade que se estendia por entre os morros.

Quando o grupo chegou mais próximo já era detectável a presença de moradores e aldeões. Todos eles vestindo roupas simples de algodão. Carregavam feno, palha, folhagens e algumas cestas cheias de legumes e verduras. Do lado esquerdo do muro um grande pasto com ovelhas, cabras, vacas e outros animais que nenhuma das meninas conseguiam distinguir, já que as mesmas não enxergavam tão bem ao longe.

As casas eram pequenas talvez de apenas dois cômodos, mas pelo que era visível acomodava mais de cinco moradores, as famílias eram grandes e de idade mais avançada. Era difícil ver crianças brincando pelas ruas, uma ou outra, mas a maioria da população pelo menos naquele local eram de pessoas mais velhas.

– Índice de natalidade aqui parece baixo. - Helu comentou.

– Verdade. - Anna olhava em volta. - Tem muito idosos.

– Devem estar em outro lugar. - Arriscou Juliana. - Talvez no colégio.

– Pode ser. - Thamires concordou.

Andaram por entre as ruas e vielas até chegarem a um grande templo. Aquilo era magnífico.

– Só eu que estou começando a acreditar nessa história de deusa Athena? - Perguntou Marcela.

– Definitivamente, não. - Disseram Paula e Anna em uníssono.

– Olhem essa construção. - Juliana falou admirada.

– Esse é o templo das oferendas a deusa Athena. - Áries falou monotonamente. - Se algum morador tiver algum tipo de problema ou quiser fazer algum desejo a deusa, tem que vir aqui e deixar uma oferenda.

– E o que seria? - Perguntou Anna.

– Tem que ser algo que você ame. - respondeu ele prontamente.

– Espera… - Paula tentava compreender. Ela não era a única que tentava entender. Era visível pela expressão facial de todas que as palavras de Áries estavam sendo assimiladas. - Você quer dizer que para a deusa Athena atender a um pedido meu por exemplo, eu tenho que abdicar de algo que eu amo, vamos supor, se eu amar muito um sapato, eu tenho que deixá-lo aqui como oferenda?

– Exatamente.

– Isso vale para tudo? - Perguntou Thamires.

– Sim.

– Tudo mesmo? - Juliana perguntou incrédula.

– Sim.

– E se eu não amar nada? - arriscou Heluane.

– O ser humano sempre ama alguma coisa. - Ele disse dando de ombros. - É impossível você ser indiferente a tudo. Se não for algo material, pode ser imaterial.

– Como assim imaterial? - Quis saber Anna.

– Pode ser um sentimento.

As seis se olharam com certo medo. Elas não sabiam muitas coisas sobre os deuses, só sabiam o que liam em livros de ficção, ou o que leram por curiosidade, ou até mesmo vendo algum anime, como cavaleiros do zodíaco que era bastante famoso no Brasil e em alguns outros países, mas nada muito concreto e verídico. Não estudaram a história em si.

– Desculpas tantas perguntas, mas a gente não tem muita noção dessa cultura. Até temos noção de alguma coisa, mas nada muito aprofundado. - Paula não queria que o homem achasse que elas eram intrometidas. - A gente conhece o básico, se é que dá para dizer que é básico. No nosso país tem um anime muito famoso que…

– Eu sei, Cavaleiros do Zodíaco. - Ele disse um pouco enojado. - O autor acertou alguns pontos em seu… - Ele parou de falar. Tentava lembrar o nome da palavra.

– Anime. - Completou Juliana.

– E o que ele acertou? - Quis saber Marcela.

– Acertou sobre as doze casas e acredito que somente isso.

– Então os cavaleiros de ouro existem? - Thamires perguntou ansiosa.

Ele demorou para responder aquela pergunta. Estava avaliando se era cabível contar ou não. Áries não queria passar por cima das ordens da deusa e nem contar alguma coisa que não fosse extremamente necessário para elas. Afinal de contas, ele não sabia como elas seriam recebidas pela deusa. Nesse meio tempo de perguntas e respostas, eles foram caminhando por entre o templo, era todo em mármore branco. Seus pilares eram enormes, talvez uns dez metros de altura, quem sabe até maior. Uma grande estátua de pedra perfeitamente esculpida ficava no centro e nos seus pés várias oferendas. Tinha de tudo ali, ouro, prata, roupas e até ossos.

– Essa é a deusa Athena. - Ele disse mudando de assunto.

– Nossa! - Heluane disse surpresa. - Não era bem isso que eu esperava.

– O que você imaginou? - Ele perguntou com certa curiosidade.

– Sei lá, uma mulher vestida em uma armadura com o seu báculo em mãos e com uma expressão mais serena e cheia de sei lá, compaixão?!

A imagem era de uma mulher com a expressão séria, ligeiramente cruel, seus olhos avistavam o horizonte a frente como se nada passasse despercebido por eles, ela estava vestida em uma toga longa de um ombro só com louros presos em seus cabelos enormes que desciam em cascata até a cintura, em sua mão direita segurava uma espada e a sua esquerda repousava em seu trono. Era possível ver os pés que estavam descalços. Ali no meio deles ficavam as oferendas a ela.

– Tirem as suas conclusões quando a conhecerem. - Ele não queria nem imaginar qual seria a reação delas quando soubessem quem é de fato a verdadeira deusa Athena.

Depois que eles passaram pelo templo de oferenda chegaram a uma longa escadaria onde era possível ver treze templos ao longo da subida. Ficou evidente que eram as doze casas e a última deveria ser o templo de Athena.

– Puta merda! - soltou Marcela.

– A gente morreu e ainda não se deu conta disso. - Constatou Anna.

– Acho que a gente deve estar é em coma em algum hospital, isso sim. - Juliana disse cheia de certeza.

– Só eu que estou tendo calafrios, e não por algo bom?! - Heluane perguntou as amigas.

– Não. - Responderam Paula e Thami ao mesmo tempo.

– Que ótimo… - respondeu Helu.


	4. Capítulo III

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya, obviamente não me pertence.

 **Fanfic feita no intuito de** comemorar os seis anos de amizade **verdadeira existente entre seis amigas. Que Deus continue nos abençoando e nos iluminando nesse mundão ai afora. Amo vocês!**

* * *

" _Pode ser que um dia deixemos de nos falar...  
Mas, enquanto houver amizade,  
Faremos as pazes de novo._

 _Pode ser que um dia o tempo passe...  
Mas, se a amizade permanecer,  
Um de outro se há de lembrar._

 _Pode ser que um dia nos afastemos...  
Mas, se formos amigos de verdade,  
A amizade nos reaproximará._

 _Pode ser que um dia não mais existamos...  
Mas, se ainda sobrar amizade,  
Nasceremos de novo, um para o outro._

 _Pode ser que um dia tudo acabe...  
Mas, com a amizade construiremos tudo novamente,  
Cada vez de forma diferente.  
Sendo único e inesquecível cada momento  
Que juntos viveremos e nos lembraremos para sempre"._

 __ Autor Desconhecido._

* * *

Todos os dias pessoas desaparecem sem deixar rastros. Às vezes, algumas dessas pessoas conseguem se despedir ou deixar mensagens para os seus familiares e amigos antes de sumirem. Recentemente o caso que mais chocou o mundo foi o do jogador Emiliano Sala que desapareceu no Canal da Mancha. Entretanto a pergunta que fica no ar é: Onde essas pessoas estão? Estão vivas ou mortas? Esse é um mistério que muitos tentam desvendar, mas ainda sem sucesso.

* * *

 **Capítulo III.**

Antes de chegar na primeira casa do zodíaco, que seria a de aries, as meninas começaram a subir uma longa escadaria, ao todo uns trezentos degraus. Aquilo parecia algum tipo de penitência. Estavam a mais de dois dias sem dormir direito, sem ir ao banheiro, sem tomar banho e sem fazer uma alimentação adequada. Além disso tudo, Paula estava com o braço enfaixado e doendo. Mesmo não estando infeccionado, não o impedia de doer. Os pés de todas estavam cheios de calos e ainda existia areia em alguns lugares que já estavam começando a incomodar.

– Todos que vão ter algum tipo de audiência com a deusa tem que passar por aqui? - Marcela perguntou enquanto ajeitava a sandália de salto. Ela era a única que ainda tinha as duas sandálias, já que a mesma era de tiras que se enrolavam pelo seu tornozelo.

– Não. - falou. - Tem outros meios de chegar até o templo, mas pessoas comuns têm que subir por aqui.

– Uma penitência então? - Quis saber Thamires que até então estava com um pé descalço e outro não.

– Não usaria esse termo. Acho que a palavra correta seria, purificação. - Ele parou e olhou para trás. Agora só estava ele e as meninas, o resto de seu grupo tinha ficado para trás na entrada do templo de oferendas. - Vamos dizer que para se mostrar fiel a deusa Athena tenha que subir as escadarias. Nada aqui vem de graça.

Aquelas palavras começaram a ecoar na mente delas. Se nada ali vinha de graça, então elas teriam que trabalhar ou fazer qualquer outro tipo de afazeres e favores para mostrarem que são dignas da piedade e acolhimento da deusa.

– Então com isso podemos deduzir que a nossa estadia aqui até as coisas se resolverem não será de graça? - Anna perguntou apesar de já saber da resposta.

– O que vocês entendem como "resolverem"? - Ele perguntou intrigado.

– A gente arrumar um jeito de voltar para casa. - Concluiu Juliana.

– Esse assunto vocês tratarão com a deusa, mas deixem-me avisá-las de algo antes: nunca ouvir falar de algum ser do mundo mundano que tenha entrado no reino dos deuses e tenha voltado para a sua terra natal.

– Eu pensei que os cavaleiros de Athena pudessem andar livremente entre os "mundos" … - Paula falou mais para si mesma do que para os outros.

– Nós podemos. - Ele a encarou. - Somente os cavaleiros podem fazer isso, os moradores não.

– Você é um cavaleiro de Athena? - Perguntou Helu incrédula.

– Sou. - limitou-se a responder.

– É um cavaleiro de ouro? - Tentou Anna.

Silêncio.

– Sou. - Respondeu depois de alguns minutos.

Aquilo fez crescer uma inquietação no fundo da alma de cada uma. Elas estavam diante de um cavaleiro de ouro a mais de dois dias e não tinham nem feito uma análise dele ainda. Disfarçadamente elas começaram a avaliar o porte físico dele. Ele era alto, talvez uns 1.80 de altura, sua pele era branca, apesar do sol que estava fazendo. Seus cabelos estavam presos em um rabo de cavalo próximo a nuca. Não eram longos, deviam ir até a altura dos ombros, eram castanhos claros, quase loiros, elas já sabiam que a cor de seus olhos era azul, aquele azul celeste. Era bem bonito em comparação aos outros homens que estavam com elas antes de chegarem ao templo de oferendas.

– Qual é a sua casa? - Juliana perguntou quase em um sussurro.

Ele parou de andar e indicou com o dedo a primeira casa das doze. Eles estavam parados em frente a ela nesse momento. As seis se olharam admiradas com o fato de estarem em frente ao cavaleiro de Áries e em frente à sua casa.

Foi então que as coisas começaram a fazer sentido. Todas as pessoas que passavam por eles faziam uma leve reverência com a cabeça para ele e o nome no qual era chamado pelos morados e soldados era bem óbvio.

– Então você é o Mu? - Thamires arriscou.

– Quem? - Ele perguntou confuso.

– Mu. Seu nome é Mu. - Marcela ajudou a amiga.

– Não, eu não tenho nome. Nenhum cavaleiro de Athena tem nome, nós somos conhecidos pelas nossas constelações.

– Puta merda! - Deixou escapar Anna.

– Como assim não tem nomes? - Exigiu saber Paula. - Mas e o anime que conta a história de vocês?

– Como eu disse, nem tudo o que aquele autor escreveu era verdade.

– Tudo bem, a gente compreende. - Juliana o encarava incrédula. - Mas todos possuem um nome. Até você deveriam ter algum! Seus pais não lhe deram nomes?

Áries ficou pensando naquela pergunta feita pela oriental. É claro que eles tiveram nomes, mas ele em particular não se lembrava do seu e muito menos se lembrava de ter tido uma família. Para ser honesto consigo mesmo, ele mal se lembrava da sua infância. Ele tinha parentes próximos, sabia que tinha vivido em um reino que fora dizimado há muito tempo pelos deuses e seus caprichos. Mas será que aquilo de fato era verdadeiro? Ele só sabia de coisas que foram lhe contadas e não por lembranças.

– Áries? - Heluane o chamou.

– Eu não tenho que lhes dizer qual fora o meu nome. - Ele as cortou. - Por favor, a partir daqui seguiremos em silêncio.

– Por favor, só mais uma pergunta. - Thamires segurou o braço dele em um ato de impulso. - Onde… - Ela apontou para a testa, mas logo em seguida desistiu e baixou o rosto.

Áries ficou olhando para a jovem. Ele sabia o que ela queria saber. Estava curiosa a respeito de suas pintas lemurianas. Ele ficou olhando as mãos dela lhe segurarem, eram quentes e macias ao toque da sua pele. Ele puxou o braço do contato das mãos dela.

– Andem! - Ele as advertiu. - Em silêncio.

Elas se entreolharam e continuaram a longa subida. Depois que passaram pela casa de Áries e da revelação dele ser o cavaleiro de ouro sem nome daquela casa, elas ficaram se perguntando a respeito dos outros. Então não existia um Aldebaran e sim um cavaleiro de touro e assim por diante. Será que até as esquizofrenias de Saga eram mentiras? Será que Kurumada havia inventado tudo aquilo? Mas por que ele resolveu criar essa história em particular? Pelo que Áries havia lhes contado, parte do que ele mencionou estava certo e outra parte era apenas criação do autor. Talvez ele também tivesse tido a oportunidade de conhecer o mundo dos deuses, apesar de Áries dizer que nunca nenhum humano que veio do mundo mundano havia voltado para a sua terra natal.

Era visível as perguntas brotando nas cabecinhas de cada uma delas. Muitas se perguntavam se Máscara da Morte era ruim, se Afrodite era bem, peculiar. Se tudo o que elas sabiam era uma invenção, então no fim das contas elas não sabiam de nada.

– Nós estamos no meio de uma guerra e não sabemos de nada. - Marcela cochichou.

– Alguma coisa nós saberemos. - Paula refletiu. - Athena deve nos contar algo.

– Eu não tenho tanta certeza disso. - Juliana encarava os degraus de pedra. - Talvez até o que a gente saiba sobre Athena seja mentira.

– Juliana tem razão. - Thamires não parava de encarar as próprias mãos. Estava com vergonha de ter segurado o cavaleiro naquele ato impulsivo. - Athena pode não ser gentil como nas histórias contadas.

– Pode ser, mas a esperança é a última que morre. - Heluane tentava animar as meninas. - Talvez ela seja até melhor que nas histórias.

– Pelo menos sábia ela deve ser. - Anna emendou. - Afinal de contas, a deusa Athena não é a deusa da sabedoria?

– Eu pensei em ter dito a vocês que queria silêncio. - Áries olhou para trás. - Vocês não sabem obedecer a ordens?

– Nós sentimos muito. - Marcela falou com sinceridade. Ela tinha começado o assunto, se sentiria culpada se algo acontecesse com as meninas por culpa dela.

– Apenas fiquem quietas. - Ele pediu com um pouco mais de delicadeza. Elas não tinham culpa do que estava acontecendo e ele não era uma pessoa insensível, sabia se colocar no lugar do próximo. - Não criem expectativas a respeito de nada e nem de ninguém. - Avisou-as. - Esse mundo pode ser bastante cruel.

– Estamos percebendo. - Juliana desabafou.

As meninas continuaram a longa subida, passaram por Touro e o sentimento de casa as assolou. Ele era o cavaleiro que representava o seu país, pelo menos era isso o que elas achavam. Logo em seguida chegando a gêmeos. Paula olhou para o lugar de achava que conhecia tudo a respeito, já que curtia o cavaleiro de gêmeos. Queria perguntar sobre Saga a Áries, mas não queria irritá-lo e as últimas palavras ditas por ele ainda martelavam em sua cabeça. "Esse mundo pode ser bastante cruel". Ela não queria descobrir o quão cruel poderia ser permanecer naquele lugar. Quando passaram por gêmeos as meninas sentiram um certo alívio. Por mais que a história criada por Kurumada fosse uma ilusão, elas ainda pensavam em gêmeos como um cavaleiro cruel, talvez até mal compreendido.

Chegando em câncer não puderam relaxar. A casa era como todas as outras, estava vazia, apagada e em um silêncio tremendo. Não puderam deixar de pensar nas cabeças e no subsolo. Cruel seria a palavra que o definiria caso a história dele fosse verídica. Leão, Virgem, Libra, Escorpião, Sagitário, Capricórnio, Aquário e finalmente Peixes. Todas as casas eram iguais e estavam vazias. O pior de tudo era a sensação de achar que conhece aquele lugar, os moradores e a história de cada um. Viver na ilusão era de fato algo extremamente ruim. Tão ruim quanto viver na incerteza.

O templo onde Athena se encontrava era muito maior do que as doze casas e do que o templo de oferenda. Anna olhou para trás e pode ver a imensidão das terras da deusa. O sol brilhava majestosamente no céu e era possível ver pequenos pontos negros lá em baixo seguindo a sua vida naturalmente. "O que aconteceria a elas?" Anna pensou e ao olhar para as expressões de cansaço no rosto de cada uma de suas amigas, sabia que elas também pensavam a mesma coisa.

– Não façam nada que possam vir a se arrepender depois. - Áries as advertiu. - Apenas respondam quando for solicitado e nunca olhem para ela sem a sua permissão. - Ele encarou as seis jovens atrás de si. - Ajoelhem-se em sinal de respeito e só levantem se ela ordenar.

– Você falando desse jeito está nós deixando com mais medo do que já estávamos. - Falou Thami.

– Eu sei que estão com medo. - Ele se aproximou dela. - Ter medo é bom, nos mantém em alerta.

– Deveríamos temer Athena? - Perguntou Heluane.

– Não somente a ela, mas a todos os outros.

Um calafrio percorreu a espinha de Marcela. Talvez Athena não fosse gentil e amável como elas estavam acostumadas a pensar.

O templo estava repleto de gente trabalhando. Todas eram mulheres. Senhoras idosas em sua maioria. Limpando, arrumando, organizando, cozinhando. Afazeres domésticos. O lugar era imenso e belo. Flores enfeitavam cada espaço daquele lugar, o cheiro era inebriante e levemente doce. Rosas brancas e vermelhas davam a tonalidade de cor aquele lugar construído em pedras brancas feitas de mármore. Caminharam em cima de um tapete vermelho que ligava todos os corredores e acessos daquele lugar. Algumas esculturas de artes davam certo charme e leveza ao ambiente. Quadros de pessoas completamente desconhecidas estavam pendurados ao longo dos corredores. Juliana acreditava que poderia ser ilustrações fiéis dos deuses, só não entendia porque Athena manteria a imagem dos mesmos em seu templo.

Áries seguia na frente liderando as meninas e a cada corredor que eles viravam eram recebidos com olhares assustados das mulheres. Alguns até saíam da frente do cavaleiro, já outras sorriam levemente e acenavam em sinal de respeito e talvez quem sabe de outra coisa. Thamires não podia culpá-las, Áries era um homem bastante formidável. O que ele tinha de bonito ele tinha de intimidador. Pelo menos era o que ela achava, já que só conhecia o mesmo. Será que continuaria achando isso dele caso conhecesse os outros?

Chegaram em um corredor sem saída, no final do mesmo havia duas portas enormes de carvalho branco que ia do chão ao teto. O grupo parou em frente a mesma e ficaram olhando os arabescos entalhados perfeitamente nas portas. Áries parecia está esperando o momento certo para entrar. Ele olhou para trás e Heluane pode ver um misto de sentimentos em seus olhos. Medo, pena, tristeza, ela não saberia dizer ao certo, mas ela tinha certeza que ele temia por elas.

– Não esqueçam do que eu falei. - Ele as lembrou. - Se fizerem o que eu disse, tudo sairá bem.

A porta se abriu sem nem ao menos ele a tocar. Era como se a pessoa do outro lado soubesse que eles estavam ali a espera de uma permissão. Áries entrou e as meninas o seguiram. O recinto estava muito bem iluminado e arejado. As janelas estavam abertas e a brisa da tarde entrava espalhando o cheiro das rosas pelo ambiente. Um trono feito de ouro estava no centro, era possível ver pedras preciosas encrustadas ao longo de seus apoios de braços. Uma linda mulher estava sentada sobre ele. Seus cabelos ora lilás ora platinados esvoaçavam conforme a brisa entrava. Para Paula, aquela mulher era a mais bonita que ela já tinha visto em toda a sua vida. Se ela era assim, imagina a deusa Afrodite. Mas ser bonita não espantava a sensação de medo que brotava no seu âmago.

– Senhora. - Áries se ajoelhou e as meninas fizeram a mesma coisa. - Estas são as pessoas que estavam dentro do avião que caiu no meio da batalha contra Poseidon.


	5. Capítulo IV

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya, obviamente não me pertence.

 **Fanfic feita no intuito de** comemorar os seis anos de amizade **verdadeira existente entre seis amigas. Que Deus continue nos abençoando e nos iluminando nesse mundão ai afora. Amo vocês!**

* * *

" _Pode ser que um dia deixemos de nos falar...  
Mas, enquanto houver amizade,  
Faremos as pazes de novo._

 _Pode ser que um dia o tempo passe...  
Mas, se a amizade permanecer,  
Um de outro se há de lembrar._

 _Pode ser que um dia nos afastemos...  
Mas, se formos amigos de verdade,  
A amizade nos reaproximará._

 _Pode ser que um dia não mais existamos...  
Mas, se ainda sobrar amizade,  
Nasceremos de novo, um para o outro._

 _Pode ser que um dia tudo acabe...  
Mas, com a amizade construiremos tudo novamente,  
Cada vez de forma diferente.  
Sendo único e inesquecível cada momento  
Que juntos viveremos e nos lembraremos para sempre"._

 __ Autor Desconhecido._

* * *

Todos os dias pessoas desaparecem sem deixar rastros. Às vezes, algumas dessas pessoas conseguem se despedir ou deixar mensagens para os seus familiares e amigos antes de sumirem. Recentemente o caso que mais chocou o mundo foi o do jogador Emiliano Sala que desapareceu no Canal da Mancha. Entretanto a pergunta que fica no ar é: Onde essas pessoas estão? Estão vivas ou mortas? Esse é um mistério que muitos tentam desvendar, mas ainda sem sucesso.

* * *

 **Capítulo IV.**

O silêncio que se seguiu foi aterrorizador.

Athena ficou sentada encarando o sexteto ajoelhado e de cabeça baixa a sua frente. Ela sentia um aroma azedo no ar, aquele cheiro já começava a impregnar em seu nariz e nas suas roupas. Ela queria advertir Áries por ter levado aquelas mulheres ali sem nem ao menos limpá-las antes, mas o cavaleiro tinha feito exatamente o que ela havia pedido. Levou a mão ao nariz fino e arrebitado e com um leve expressão de nojo dirigiu-se a eles:

– Esse cheiro podre é um incômodo. - Ela olhou diretamente para Áries. - Não posso culpá-lo por isso, já que fez exatamente o que eu lhe pedi, mas não deixo de ficar aborrecida com isso. - Ela fez um gesto com as mãos a fim de espantar o cheiro de seu nariz. - Áries você tem alguma notícia dos outros? - Perguntou.

Thamires parou de respirar, assim como as outras ficaram rígidas em seus lugares. Elas sabiam que estavam fedendo, mas ter aquilo jogado na cara e daquela forma, doeu.

– Não. - Ele continuou ajoelhado sem lhe dirigir o olhar. - Não entraram em contato ainda.

– Resolva isso. - Ela fez um gesto para ele se ergue. - Antes que você se retire, eu gostaria que me respondesse algumas perguntas.

Ele levantou-se e a encarou esperando que ela prosseguisse.

– Quantos passageiros havia naquele avião?

Ele sabia aonde ela queria chegar.

– Muitos senhora. - Respondeu de forma rápida.

– Então porque só tem seis pessoas fedendo na minha sala?

– Elas foram as únicas que conseguiram chegar até a areia.

– Então você está me dizendo que elas foram as únicas que conseguiram vencer o mar revolto de Poseidon?

– Sim, minha senhora.

Era palpável a aflição de Áries. Paula conseguia escutar os batimentos cardíacos dele, ela só não sabia se ele estava com medo dela ou se ele estava sentindo medo por elas. Anna engoliu a seco quando percebeu que Athena havia levantado do trono e caminhava em direção ao seu cavaleiro.

– Não sei se fico com raiva ou se fico impressionada. - Ela disse em fim. - Sabe… - Ela começou a andar em volta deles. - Poseidon deve estar bastante furioso por isso. - Ela apontou na direção das mulheres. - Não é sempre que mundanos conseguem vencer o seu mar.

Athena parou de frente para Áries.

– Antes de sair, quero que faça um outro favor. - Ela passou as mãos pelos longos cabelos. - Quero que você avise aos outros sobre… - Ela apontou para as meninas e voltou a tampar o nariz. - Isso.

– Como quiser, senhora.

– E peça para as servas prepararem um banho com sais e rosas para mim. Esse cheiro impregnou nas minhas roupas e no meu nariz.

Áries ficou receoso em sair e deixá-las sozinha com Athena, mas não podia desobedecer as ordens da deusa. Ele acenou e curvou-se em sinal de respeito antes de sair da sala. Ao fechar a porta atrás de si, sentiu um aperto no peito, como se estivesse deixando a presa livre para ser caçada e torturada ao seu bel prazer. Em pensar que ele e os outros já haviam passado por isso quando eram mais novos. Ele definitivamente entendia e compreendia a apreensão daquelas mulheres.

– Já que estamos somente entre mulheres, podem relaxar. - Athena fez um gesto com as mãos para que elas levantassem.

Imediatamente as meninas obedeceram. Juliana já não aguentava mais ficar de joelho no chão. Suas costas doíam e parecia que ela estava carregando o peso do mundo em seus ombros. Já Marcela ajudou Paula a se levantar, já que a mesma ainda tinha o ombro machucado pela flechada. Paula agradeceu com um olhar a amiga e logo em seguida não sabia se olhava para o chão ou se encarava a deusa. Pelo canto de olho ela pode ver Anna e Heluane olhando para a mulher de olhos esbugalhados, como se tivessem visto algum tipo de fantasma.

Juliana e Marcela ergueram a cabeça também e pela primeira vez conseguiram fazer um escaneamento perfeito da deusa. As duas não tinham dúvidas de que aquela mulher não tinha nada a ver com o que elas imaginavam, nem em aparência e nem personalidade. Para Thamires a primeira impressão também não foi diferente. Ela mordeu os lábios inferiores a fim de acordar daquele pesadelo.

– Vocês são corajosas por enfrentar Poseidon. - Athena divagava. - Ele com certeza vai querer retaliação por isso. No momento estou sentindo pena de seus cavaleiros.

" _Ai meu Deus! Será que o Kanon vai sofrer alguma coisa nas mãos do deus?!"_ Anna ficou aflita pelo marina. Ela nem conhecia ele pessoalmente, na realidade até dois dias atrás ele nem existia para ela, era só um personagem, mas agora vendo que tudo era real, ela ficou com pena.

– Bom, isso é problema dele. No final, ele se deu bem, já que a maioria dos passageiros ficou no reino dele. - Athena suspirou. - Quem sabe assim ele não consegue me vencer? - Ela perguntou para si mesma. - Quem sabe as coisas não começam a ficar interessantes? Talvez…

" _Puta que Pariu! Essa mulher não é uma deusa, é um monstro! Ela está mesmo pensando em guerra? Quando o mundo souber que Athena gosta de uma guerra os livros de história vão ser queimados. Heresia total!"_ Marcela respirava fundo tentando absorver tudo o que aquela mulher dizia sem piedade ou remorso.

– Enfim, vamos logo ao que de fato importa. - Ela olhou para cada uma. - Vocês até que são apessoadas. Um banho e uma roupa mais apresentável pode vir a lhes cair bem. Aqui no meu reino nada é de graça, então vocês terão que trabalhar para conseguir o seu alimento e um local para dormir. Essa noite, minhas servas providenciaram comida e cobertas quentes para vocês, mas a partir de amanhã eu quero que vocês arrumem algo para fazer. - Ela parou por alguns segundos. Não queria que essas mulheres ficassem andando por aí. - Alias, o que vocês sabem fazer?

Era a primeira vez que Athena lhes perguntava algo.

– Eu sou enfermeira. - Heluane quebrou o silêncio.

– Hum… - Athena encarou a morena. - Interessante. Talvez você seja útil no campo de batalha. - Ela foi até Thamires. - E você?

– Eu não tenho uma profissão, no meu mundo eu estava estudando para ter. Faço faculdade de arquivologia. - Limitou-se a dizer.

– Então talvez você se dê bem trabalhando em nossos acervos. - Athena continuou a andar e parou na frente de Marcela. - E você?

– Sou advogada. - Falou a paulista.

– Não tem serventia aqui. - Athena começou a pensar em alguma coisa. - Sabe cozinhar?

– O básico.

– Então você irá para a cozinha. Lá tem muitas coisas para fazer. - Athena dirigiu sua atenção para Paula. - E você?

– Sou dentista. - Paula não sabia se a sua profissão seria útil naquele lugar. Pelo que ela sabia, as pessoas não se preocupavam muito com os dentes.

– Então você deve ter noção sobre procedimentos da área da saúde. - Athena olhou para Paula e para Heluane. - Ótimo. Irão para a batalha com Áries amanhã. Vão ajudar com os feridos. E você? - Perguntou a Juliana.

– Eu sou técnica de laboratório e gosto de trabalhar com artes. - Falou a oriental.

– Estou impressionada. - Athena a encarou. - Eu já tenho os meus artistas, mas você pode ir para o hospital e auxiliar os médicos por lá. - Ela foi até Anna e a encarou. - E você?

– Eu trabalho como auxiliar administrativo.

– Essa profissão também não é útil aqui. - Athena parecia estar entediada. - Acho que você deve ir para a cozinha junto com a outra.

Athena fez um sinal para que as mesmas saíssem, mas as seis ficaram paradas a encarando.

– Senhora… - Thamires começou. - Queremos saber se podemos voltar para casa, se existe essa possibilidade.

Athena não gostou da garota falar sem permissão, mas resolveu deixar passar.

– Não existe possibilidade de vocês voltarem para o mundo de vocês. - Falou com a voz cansada. - Vocês já estão mortas para as pessoas do mundo vocês. Quero que saibam que o tempo e espaço aqui é diferente do mundo mundano. Enquanto aqui só se passaram três dias desde a queda de vocês, lá já se passou mais de dois meses...

– O que? - Anna a interrompeu.

Athena fez um gesto com a mão para que a mulher se calasse.

– Nunca me interrompa. NUNCA! - Athena parecia irritada. - É exatamente isso que vocês escutaram. Não existe possibilidade de vocês voltarem para o mundo de vocês, então apenas aproveitem a oportunidade de estarem vivas ainda e sigam com a vida insignificante de vocês. - Ela voltou a andar indo em direção ao seu trono. - Outra coisa, enquanto vocês forem úteis ao meu reino vocês serão bem-vindas, a partir do momento que a serventia de vocês acabar ou deixar de ser necessária, vocês vão implorar para terem se afogado naquele mar. Agora saiam!

O soco no estômago foi tão forte que quando elas conseguiram sair do templo e respirar ar puro se deixaram cair nos degraus das longas escadarias das doze casas. Era difícil compreender como aquela mulher era tão diferente do que elas imaginavam. Ela podia ser linda por fora, mas era podre por dentro. Aquilo as fazia pensar, se Athena era assim imagina os outros. Tudo o que Áries havia falado para elas agora fazia sentido. Aquilo nunca seria uma mulher e sim um monstro.

– Como vamos sobreviver em um mundo assim? - Heluane perguntou. - A qualquer momento podemos morrer.

– Estou muito puta da minha vida. - Paula queria socar a cara da deusa. - Ela é realmente quem a gente acha que é? Desde quando Athena se tornou uma mulher fria e ruim?

– Eu não sei, só sei que estou pasma. - Juliana ainda estava branca por causa da conversa anterior. - Essa mulher é definitivamente um monstro.

– Meninas. - Marcela as advertiu. - Eu concordo com vocês, mas temos que saber o que podemos e o que não podemos falar. Estamos no reino dela, ela deve ter ouvidos em todos os lugares daqui.

– Marcela tem razão. - Anna sentia raiva, mas não queria morrer. - Temos que andar pisando em ovos aqui.

– Eu não sei o que é pior, descobrir que não sei nada a respeito dessa deusa ou saber que já se passaram dois meses em nosso mundo! - Thamires estava desolada.

– Você tem razão. - Heluane deixou seu corpo cair de encontro ao chão duro e frio de mármore. - Para nossas famílias estamos mortas.

– O que vamos fazer? - Juliana perguntou baixinho.

– Vamos sobreviver. - Anna disse decidida. - Vamos viver um dia depois do outro e vamos arrumar um jeito de sair daqui.

– Eu concordo com a Anna. - Marcela estava empolgada. - Vamos trabalhar nos lugares que ela nos mandou e vamos tirar todas as informações possíveis das pessoas a respeito desse lugar e assim vamos bolar alguma coisa para sair daqui.

– Temos que pedir ajuda a alguém. - Paula começou a raciocinar. - Será que Áries nos ajudaria? - Ela perguntou diretamente para Thamires.

– Porque está perguntando para mim? - A carioca ficou vermelha.

– Porque ficou óbvio que rolou alguma coisa entre vocês. - Anna cutucou a amiga.

– O quê? - Thamires ficou mais vermelha ainda. - Acho que vocês não entenderam o que está acontecendo. - Thamires queria que as atenções saíssem dela. - Só rolou vexame entre a gente. Vocês viram a forma idiota que eu segurei o braço dele e como ele puxou? Não existe nada. Pelo menos nunca vai existir nada da parte dele.

– Da parte dele né, porque se dependesse da sua parte tu já estavas na cama com ele. - Paula piscou para amiga.

– Vocês sabem que eu prefiro o Shion. - Encerrou Thami.

– Amiga, você não sabe nem se o Shion existe. - Heluane rebateu. - E vai que o Shion é o Áries?!

– Será?! - Thamires estava confusa.

– Nós não temos noção de nada, Thami. Tudo pode acontecer aqui. - Juliana concluiu.

– Caso você não queira, a gente quer. - Marcela se divertiu com a expressão da amiga.

– Gente, sinceramente. - Thamires falou desanimada. - Temos outras coisas mais importantes para resolvermos.

– Tudo bem. - Heluane se levantou. - Você está certa. Vamos resolver as nossas vidas.

– Podemos resolver as nossas vidas beijando na boca de algum homem bonito. - Anna cutucou as meninas.

– Cristo! - Paula levantou as mãos para o céu. - A gente se fode, mas se diverte!

As seis começaram a rir uma da desgraça da outra. Estavam tudo ferradas, mas já que estavam na merda tinham que tirar sarro disso.

– Com licença.

Uma voz feminina encerrou os devaneios das amigas e a trouxeram para a realidade. Juliana foi a primeira a ver a serva atrás de uma pilastra de mármore. A mulher era uma senhora com os seus 50 anos de idade, talvez um pouco mais. Ela era baixa e gordinha e andava curvada, como se assim como elas, estivesse carregando todo o peso do mundo nas costas.

– A senhora Athena me designou a mostrar a vocês os seus aposentos. - Falou timidamente. - Poderiam me seguir, por favor.

– Claro. - Marcela falou por todas.


	6. Capítulo V

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya, obviamente não me pertence.

 **Fanfic feita no intuito de** comemorar os seis anos de amizade **verdadeira existente entre seis amigas. Que Deus continue nos abençoando e nos iluminando nesse mundão ai afora. Amo vocês!**

* * *

" _Pode ser que um dia deixemos de nos falar...  
Mas, enquanto houver amizade,  
Faremos as pazes de novo._

 _Pode ser que um dia o tempo passe...  
Mas, se a amizade permanecer,  
Um de outro se há de lembrar._

 _Pode ser que um dia nos afastemos...  
Mas, se formos amigos de verdade,  
A amizade nos reaproximará._

 _Pode ser que um dia não mais existamos...  
Mas, se ainda sobrar amizade,  
Nasceremos de novo, um para o outro._

 _Pode ser que um dia tudo acabe...  
Mas, com a amizade construiremos tudo novamente,  
Cada vez de forma diferente.  
Sendo único e inesquecível cada momento  
Que juntos viveremos e nos lembraremos para sempre"._

 __ Autor Desconhecido._

* * *

Todos os dias pessoas desaparecem sem deixar rastros. Às vezes, algumas dessas pessoas conseguem se despedir ou deixar mensagens para os seus familiares e amigos antes de sumirem. Recentemente o caso que mais chocou o mundo foi o do jogador Emiliano Sala que desapareceu no Canal da Mancha. Entretanto a pergunta que fica no ar é: Onde essas pessoas estão? Estão vivas ou mortas? Esse é um mistério que muitos tentam desvendar, mas ainda sem sucesso.

* * *

 **Capítulo V.**

A mulher guiou as meninas por um extenso caminho. Elas não voltaram para dentro do templo, Marcela já esperava por isso, já que Athena jamais deixaria que a ralé ocupasse algo feito para ela. Caminharam por um bom tempo, se afastaram de tudo praticamente, o chalé ou o que quer que fosse aquela instalação designada a elas ficava isolada de tudo. Por fora parecia mais um galpão ou um quartinho feito para guardar entulho. Juliana queria acreditar que o exterior não fazia jus ao interior. Ela nunca poderia estar tão errada em toda a sua vida.

Ao entrarem, se depararam com paredes sujas de mofo, teias de aranha e muito entulho encostado em uma parede ao fundo. Era praticamente um lugar que fora improvisado para elas ficarem. Só tinha três camas e três colchões encostados na parede ao lado dos entulhos, ou seja, três dormiriam não chão e já dava para perceber pelas expressões no rosto de cada uma que ninguém queria dormir naquele local, muito menos no chão.

– A senhora pediu para que a gente colocasse vocês aqui. - A senhorinha começou a se desculpar. - Eu queria que vocês ficassem conosco, nas dependências dos empregados, mas ela disse que não. - Ela encarou o local com certo nojo. - Eu sinto muito.

– Está tudo bem. - Heluane falou por todas. - A gente se vira. Se você puder fazer uma gentileza, agradeça a Athena pela hospitalidade.

– Como queira, senhora. - A mulher fez uma leve reverência e saiu.

Quando a porta se fechou e os passos foram ficando longe e já não se dava mais para escutar nada, elas se deixaram examinar o local melhor.

– Você ficou doida em agradecer a Athena por essa espelunca? - Anna estava irritada. - Olha esse lugar!

– Não vou deixar Athena rir da nossa cara por trás, não vou dar esse gostinho a ela. - Heluane falou decidida. - Isso aqui a gente arruma.

– Ela tem razão. - Thamires concordou com a amiga. - Nada que uma mão de tinta para resolver esse problema do mofo e afins.

– Continuamos tendo apenas três camas. - Marcela apontou para as mesmas. - Quem vai dormir no chão?

– Olhem aqui. - Paula chamou a atenção das meninas. - Estava vasculhando esses entulhos aqui e tem tinta branca e esses paletes. Dá para a gente improvisar em uma cama de casal com os três colchões. Vai ficar legal.

– Que ótimo! - Juliana se aproximou analisando o resto das coisas.

– O que tem mais aí? - Quis saber Anna.

– Algumas roupas de cama sujas de poeira, uns travesseiros velhos e mofados e muita sujeira. - Heluane analisou por cima. - Tem esse pano enorme aqui também que a gente pode lavar e usar como cortina para esse janelão que é o único bônus desse local.

– Bom, acho que temos muitas coisas para fazer. - Paula analisou. - Espero que não tenha ninguém cansada aqui.

– Nem um pouco. - Juliana mentiu.

– E o banheiro? - Marcela procurava em vão.

– Acho que deve ser lá fora. - Anna falou olhando pela janela. - Tem tipo um anexo ali perto das árvores.

– Anexo? - Thamires saiu do galpão e foi até o tal lugar.

Ela abriu a porta e foi bombardeada com o cheiro de mofo, e sujeira. Era um banheiro grande até para os padrões normais. Tinha um sanitário estranho de pedra que um dia deve ter sido branco, uma grande tina de madeira cheia de lodo e entulho dentro. Dava para ver cocô de rato e bichos mortos em alguns pontos.

– E ai? - Perguntou Paula.

– Muito Ruim? - Emendou Juliana.

– Péssimo, mas quando a gente arrumar vai ficar ótimo. - Respondeu a carioca.

– Ok. Volte para cá. - Heluane a chamou. - Vamos nos separar em trios. Um trio fica com o banheiro e outro com o "pseudoquarto".

– Eu fico com o quarto. - Juliana foi a primeira a se manifestar.

– Eu não queria ficar com nada, mas eu também prefiro o quarto que o banheiro. - Marcela se juntou a Juliana.

– Eu vou ficar com elas. - Thamires se juntou às amigas. - Vou deixar vocês com o banheiro. - Falou tentando esconder o riso.

– Ok então. - Anna falou decidida. - Vamos começar a limpar isso tudo aqui!

O dia foi longo e cansativo. O primeiro grupo, o que ficou com o quarto começou tirando tudo de dentro dele para poder lavar as paredes e depois pintar as mesmas, o segundo grupo fez exatamente a mesma coisa, só não mexeram na tina que era fixa ao chão e no sanitário.

O quarto estava bem sujo apesar de a senhora ter falado que elas limparam ao máximo que conseguiram no pouco tempo que tiveram. Marcela ficou imaginando o quão sujo realmente aquele lugar deveria estar antes. Então Juliana varria o chão e tirava as teias de aranha, Thamires limpava a grande janela e Marcela colocava os colchões no sol e os travesseiros e entulhava as roupas de cama em um canto para depois começar a lavá-las. Já na equipe de limpeza do banheiro, Heluane ficou responsável por limpar o sanitário, já que ninguém queria meter a mão naquele lodo e como ela não queria mexer com os bichos mortos, preferiu o sanitário. Anna ficou com os bichos mortos e por varrer e lavar o piso e Paula ficou responsável pela tina de banho.

Perto dali tinha um poço de onde elas retiravam a água para poder lavar tudo e conforme foram andando pelo lugar, acharam um forno a lenha bem ao lado da casa. Estava em um péssimo estado, assim/ como tudo ali, mas elas dariam um jeito naquele lugar depois. Depois de longas horas de serviço cansativo e passado o grupo do quarto terminou o serviço primeiro. As paredes já tinham sido pintadas e a tinta que sobrou foi dada a Paula para ela e as outras também pintassem o banheiro. O grande janelão do quarto estava aberto para deixar o cheiro de tinta sair e a brisa secar as paredes mais rápido. Juliana usava um pano para limpar as camas e os paletes junto de Marcela e Thamires lavava as roupas de cama junto com a futura cortina do quarto.

No banheiro as coisas já tinham progredido bastante também. O sanitário estava limpo. Heluane tinha feito um ótimo trabalho em limpá-lo e pintá-lo de branco, pelo menos a parte exterior do mesmo. Ela agora ajudava Paula a terminar com a tina que tinha alguns pedaços de madeira quebrados e elas tentavam deixá-la ao máximo usável.

– Vou ver se tem alguma espécie de cola, ou qualquer outra coisa que a gente possa usar para colar essas madeiras aqui. - Falou Paula. - Já volto.

– Ok. - Respondeu Heluane.

Não demorou muito e Paula voltava feliz com uma lata com um material grudento.

– Isso aqui deveria ser um galpão para guardar esses tipos de materiais de construção.

– Graças a Deus. - Heluane agradeceu aos céus. - Agora sim as coisas vão começar a ficar legais.

Elas começaram a arrumar a tina e Anna limpava a pequena janela do banheiro e as paredes. Depois que ela terminou começou a pintar sozinha mesmo, já que as meninas estavam com um trabalho pesado de restauração. Empilhou alguns caixotes e subiu neles para alcançar até o teto, como Juliana, Marcela e Thamires haviam feito no quarto.

Depois de mais umas duas horas de pintura e restauração da tina, o banheiro estava praticamente pronto. Só faltava a tinta secar e o grude também.

– Fizemos um bom trabalho aqui. - Anna estava satisfeita.

– Meus dias vendo irmãos a obra valeram apena. - Heluane sorria.

– Quando isso tudo secar, as servas de Athena vão ter inveja do nosso trabalho. - Paula falou feliz consigo mesma.

Juliana se aproximou e espiou o banheiro.

– Uau! - Ela estava impressionada. - Ficou ótimo!

– Deixa eu ver. - Thamires correu para dar uma espiadinha. - Nossa! Não parece o mesmo ambiente que eu tinha visto antes.

– Está maravilhoso. - Marcela falou colocando a cabeça para dentro do recinto.

– O quarto deve ter ficado lindo também. - Anna emendou.

– Com certeza ficou. - Thamires disse satisfeita.

– Vamos ver! - Paula correu para ver como tinha ficado.

– Nossa! - Heluane estava mais feliz ainda. - Agora sim é um quarto digno da gente.

– Vamos começar a arrumar as coisas! - Anna estava empolgada. - A tinta aqui parece que já secou!

– Já sim! - Marcela tocou na parede próxima a porta.

As seis começaram a levar as camas para dentro. Em baixo da janela resolveram colocar os paletes e na parede oposto as três camas. Os lençóis já estavam secos e com isso elas arrumaram tudo, colocando as fronhas e os travesseiros no lugar. A cortina foi presa com pregos e ficou ótima. Ela era azul clara e apesar das manchas brancas em sua barra tinha ficado maravilhosa no ambiente.

– O piso ficou ótimo limpo. - Paula estava muito feliz. - Agora parece um lugar decente para ficarmos.

– Estou exausta. - Completou Anna. - E com fome.

– Também estou com fome. - Juliana escutou o estômago roncar.

– Precisamos arrumar a cozinha e procurar algo para comer. - Thamires falou desanimada.

– Eu vi alguns pés de frutas ali próximo a entrada da floresta. - Heluane se empolgou. - Podemos pegar um pouco de lenha para o forno e algumas frutas e vê se tem outras coisas por lá que possamos comer.

– Beleza. - Marcela falou entusiasmada. - Vamos nos dividir de novo. Um grupo vai procurar comida e o outro vai limpar.

– Eu posso limpar. - Heluane não queria enfrentar uma floresta cheia de insetos.

– Eu acho que vou caminhar um pouco na floresta. - Marcela estava exausta de tanto limpar.

– Eu também prefiro ficar e limpar. - Juliana não queria se aventurar por ai com fome.

– Então eu faço companhia para as meninas. - Decidiu Thamires. - Vou ficar e limpar.

– Então eu e a Paula vamos com a Marcela atrás de aventura na floresta. - Anna encerrou o assunto e as três se encaminharam para a imensa floresta atrás do galpão.

Paula, Anna e Marcela entraram na floresta sem nem ao menos olhar para trás. De cara elas acharam um pé de acerola e começaram a catar as pequenas frutinhas, não muito longe dali encontraram amoras, morangos e um riacho cheio de peixes. Elas se olharam e ficaram tentando bolar alguma coisa para pegar os peixes.

– Sério, como vamos pegar esses malditos? - Anna estava irritada. - Não temos vara de pescar e nem uma lança conosco e mesmo se tivéssemos, ninguém aqui manda bem nessas coisas.

– Hum… - Paula olhava para os lados a procura de algo. - Podemos improvisar uma rede de pesca?

– Improvisar com o que? - Perguntou Marcela.

– Talvez com um desses panos que a gente trouxe para carregar as frutas. - Sugeriu Paula.

– Podemos tentar, o máximo que pode acontecer é não dar certo. - Anna começou a tirar a calça jeans e as meias, já que suas botas ficaram no oceano. - Eu vou entrar e chegar até a outra margem com essa ponta do pano e vocês vão fazer a mesma coisa. Temos que encurralar os peixes de alguma forma para podermos pegá-los.

– Beleza. - Paula colocou as outras trouxas com frutas em cima de uma pedra. Longe da beira do riacho e começou a tirar o vestido de renda rosa em um tom claro. Ele não estava como antes, tinha umas partes rasgadas devido a queda do avião e seus pés estavam descalços já que os seus saltos Luiz XV ficaram perdidos em algum lugar do oceano. - Vou para o meio.

– Ok, eu vou ficar nessa ponta. - Marcela tirou o shorts e as sandálias de salto presas por tiras.

Elas se posicionaram dentro da água e resolveram abaixar o pano ao máximo, até encostar no fundo da água. A água batia na altura dos seus joelhos. Quando o pano ficou encharcado afundou com facilidade tocando o fundo cheio de pedras e areia. Elas ficaram ali esperando por um bom tempo, até os peixes começarem a nadar por cima do pano. Nenhuma das três se mexia apenas se comunicavam com os olhos. Não queriam perder aquela oportunidade.

Anna fez um gesto sutil para Paula e Marcela olharem para ela. No três falou sem emitir som algum. Então elas começaram a contar e quando chegaram no três levantaram o pano e chegaram mais perto uma da outra para os peixes não fugirem. Água foi espirrada para todos os lados. Marcela caiu dentro do rio por pisar em falso, mas não soltou o pano e manteve os braços erguidos para não perder a comida.

– Meu Deus! - Paula tirava os cabelos ensopados da cara. - Me diz que essa merda deu certo.

– Deu! - Anna falou radiante. - Tem quatro peixes aqui.

– Puta merda. - Marcela tentava se levantar. - Me molhei toda.

– Conseguimos! - Anna vibrava. - Vamos comer bem! Peixe com geleia de amoras e morango. Suco de acerola e uma cama quentinha! HAHAHAHAHA – Ela riu maleficamente. - Chupa Athena!

– Vamos voltar. - Paula ajudava Marcela a se levantar. - Vamos pegar umas lenhas no caminho e preparar a nossa refeição.

Na pequena cozinha externa, Thamires limpava o chão tirando as folhas, bichos e pedaços de madeira. As madeiras serviriam como lenha, então ela foi depositando tudo ao lado do forno. Já juliana tinha achado um grande pedaço de madeira, parecia a base de alguma coisa que foi deixada ali, talvez um dia tinha servido como porta da casa de alguém, então ela limpou e pintou com o resto de tinta e deixou secar, depois pegou os caixotes que elas tinha usado para subir e pintar as paredes e fez duas pilhas para servir como suporte para a antiga porta. Com a ajuda de Thamires elas colocaram a porta ainda molhada em cima dos caixotes e ficaram felizes com o resultado.

– Uau! - Exclamou Heluane. - Ficou ótimo! Vai ser muito bem como mesa para a gente. Sobrou algum caixote?

– Sim. - Juliana disse empolgada. - Vou limpá-los e arrumá-los em volta. Temos os nossos bancos.

– Estou começando a me sentir em casa. - Thamires disse sorrindo. - Tudo está se encaminhando.

– Está sim. Eu acabei de limpar o forno e alguns utensílios que estavam jogados. Achei algumas tigelas feitas de barros e alguns pratos de porcelana. Fiquei chocada quando os encontrei aqui, mas que se foda. São nossos agora.

– A única coisa que eu acho estranho é a porra do sol. - Thamires ficou olhando para o céu ainda azul. - Já fizemos tantas coisas, e nada da noite chegar.

– Realmente as horas aqui são completamente diferentes do mundo real. - Juliana também encarava o céu.

Heluane arrumou tudo em cima da mesa depois que a mesma estava seca. Pegou uns retalhos de pano e fez como toalha de mesa. Juliana pegou umas flores na beira da floresta e depositou dentro de um jarro de barro. Estava tudo limpo e arrumado. Só faltava o fogo.

– Precisamos aprender a fazer fogo. - Thamires olhava para as lenhas.

– Antes que o sol vá embora. - Completou Heluane.

Foi coisas de segundos, mas elas conseguiram ver com clareza. O sol sumiu dando lugar a noite, foi exatamente como nos contos, Apolo subiu em sua carruagem e puxou o sol e a noite se instaurou trazendo consigo as estrelas e a lua. Era como se alguém tivesse jogado um balde tinta no céu e o transformado em noite.

– PUTA MERDA! - Thamires não conseguia parar de olhar para as estrelas.

\- Fudeu! - Heluane completou. - Como vamos fazer fogo agora no escuro?

\- Meninas! - Chamou Paula. - Conseguimos pegar peixe! - Falou feliz.

\- E trouxemos algumas frutas e lenha. - Marcela ergueu as sacolas.

\- Cara! - Anna começou a olhar a cozinha. - Ficou ótimo!

\- Só precisamos do fogo. - Heluane falou desanimada.

\- Talvez a gente posso utilizar o fogo das lamparinas ali. - Apontou Juliana.

As cinco olharam para o ponto onde Juliana apontava. Era uma pequena estrada que devia dar para a cidade ou para o templo de Athena. Elas ainda não tinham se localizado direito.

\- Vamos pegar sim. - Marcela falou decidida. - Estou morrendo de frio e não podemos ficar no escuro.

Juliana e Marcela foram até as pequenas lamparinas que estavam presas ao longo de uma estrada de chão. Elas pegaram umas quatro e voltaram para onde estavam as outras, ao olharem para trás era como se elas nunca tivessem pego nada, já que no lugar outras lamparinas apareceram.

\- Tá de sacanagem. - Marcela falou assustada.

\- Agora eu acredito em mágica. - Rebateu Juliana.

Elas colocaram uma lamparina no banheiro, uma no quarto e as outras duas do lado de fora, na cozinha. Usaram o fogo de uma delas para acender o forno e começaram a limpar os peixes e lavar as frutas. Paula e Anna tinham achado algumas ervas ao longo do percurso na floresta. Hortelã, manjericão e alecrim. Thamires limpou os peixes junto com Heluane e as duas usaram as ervas para dar sabor ao peixe. Quando estavam colocando os peixes no forno, uma serva de Athena chegou com pedaços de pães algumas frutas, suco de laranja e roupas limpas.

\- Nossa! - Ela falou boquiaberta. - Vocês limparam tudo?

\- Sim. - Anna falou de forma rude. - Limpamos e arrumamos tudo.

\- Ficou ótimo! - A serva falou timidamente. - Agora está habitável.

\- Obrigada por trazer as comidas. - Paula agradeceu por todas.

\- Se precisarem de algo, é só falar. - Falou a serva.

\- Precisamos sim. - Heluane começou. - Queremos cobertores, porque aqui só tem lençol e pelo jeito vai fazer frio a noite, sabão para banho, sal e açúcar. Além de alguns outros temperos que você queira nos fornecer.

\- Eu posso trazer algumas coisas da cozinha para vocês sem a senhora saber. Vou providenciar tudo. Vocês trabalharam muito aqui.

\- Obrigada. - Agradeceu Juliana.

Heluane e Thamires retiraram o peixe do forno e colocaram o sal que a serva trouxe depois de alguns minutos. Ela trouxe tudo que elas pediram e mais um pouco. Alguns legumes e trigo para fazer pão. Alguns utensílios de cozinha, temperos diversos e açúcar. As meninas armazenaram tudo dentro do quarto, não queriam que alguém roubasse as coisas que elas tinham conseguido. Enquanto a janta não ficava pronta, Marcela e Paula foram tomar banho no novo banheiro. Cabia duas pessoas na tina e elas não queriam ficar revezando de uma a uma aquela hora da noite, afinal estavam cansadas, queriam comer e dormir.

Logo que elas acabaram, Juliana e Anna foram tomar banho, já Thamires e Heluane ficaram de olho no forno. Paula colocou as roupas que a serva trouxe, era um vestido até a altura dos joelhos de algodão, simples de um ombro só. Uma corda prendia na cintura dando alguma forma ao vestido de cor opaca. Marcela estava do mesmo jeito que a amiga e elas acreditavam que aquela roupa era padrão para todas as servas de Athena.

\- Que cu! - Paula se olhava. - Isso é horrível. Não valoriza nada a gente.

\- Não mesmo. - Completou Marcela.

Depois que todas estavam de banho tomado e já tinham feito a refeição feita por Helu e Thami elas se recolheram para dormir. Estavam cansadas e exaustas e depois de três longos dias, essa seria a primeira vez que dormiriam em camas.

\- Boa noite meninas. - Juliana deitou-se ao lado de Heluane e Thamires. As três ficaram na cama feita de palete.

\- Boa noite. - Respondeu Anna por todas.


	7. Capítulo VI

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya, obviamente não me pertence.

 **Fanfic feita no intuito de** comemorar os seis anos de amizade **verdadeira existente entre seis amigas. Que Deus continue nos abençoando e nos iluminando nesse mundão ai afora. Amo vocês!**

* * *

" _Pode ser que um dia deixemos de nos falar...  
Mas, enquanto houver amizade,  
Faremos as pazes de novo._

 _Pode ser que um dia o tempo passe...  
Mas, se a amizade permanecer,  
Um de outro se há de lembrar._

 _Pode ser que um dia nos afastemos...  
Mas, se formos amigos de verdade,  
A amizade nos reaproximará._

 _Pode ser que um dia não mais existamos...  
Mas, se ainda sobrar amizade,  
Nasceremos de novo, um para o outro._

 _Pode ser que um dia tudo acabe...  
Mas, com a amizade construiremos tudo novamente,  
Cada vez de forma diferente.  
Sendo único e inesquecível cada momento  
Que juntos viveremos e nos lembraremos para sempre"._

 __ Autor Desconhecido._

* * *

Todos os dias pessoas desaparecem sem deixar rastros. Às vezes, algumas dessas pessoas conseguem se despedir ou deixar mensagens para os seus familiares e amigos antes de sumirem. Recentemente o caso que mais chocou o mundo foi o do jogador Emiliano Sala que desapareceu no Canal da Mancha. Entretanto a pergunta que fica no ar é: Onde essas pessoas estão? Estão vivas ou mortas? Esse é um mistério que muitos tentam desvendar, mas ainda sem sucesso.

* * *

 **Capítulo VI.**

As estrelas e a lua iluminavam os passos dos dois homens que corriam por entre a floresta. Eles lutavam por Poseidon na guerra contra Athena. Em algum momento da batalha eles conseguiram passar por entre a defesa da deusa e entraram em seu território. Agora estavam ali no meio da floresta tentando achar o templo da deusa e com sorte os seus aposentos e assim matá-la e ter o reconhecimento de Poseidon.

Era uma tarefa quase impossível, mas como tudo estava dando certo até aquele momento, eles criaram a ilusão de que talvez tudo fosse ocorrer como o planejado. Entretanto, eles não imaginavam que fossem dar de cara com um galpão ocupado por seis jovens. Eles esperaram as mulheres comerem e se recolherem em seus aposentos. O homem mais alto e mais robusto queria seguir em diante e deixar as servas de Athena em paz, já que elas não eram o objetivo da missão, mas o seu companheiro pensava de forma diferente.

Ele sabia que se arriscar enfrentando Athena era praticamente suicídio. A deusa tinha os seus cavaleiros de ouro em seu encalço. Eles mantinham sempre o templo dela em vigilância e enfrentar um cavaleiro de ouro era outro tipo de suicídio.

– Vamos nos divertir um pouco. - Falou.

– Não. - Falou o mais robusto. - Nosso objetivo não é esse.

– Nosso objetivo é causar danos a deusa Athena e não matá-la. - Falou o mais sensato. - Você acha que teremos chance contra a deusa?

O mais alto pensou por alguns minutos. Ele sabia que seria uma missão suicida, mas se desse certo eles levariam todas as honras e glórias.

– Se a gente conseguir ficaremos famosos e subiremos de nível na guarda de Poseidon.

– Não se iluda. - Respondeu o outro. - Para chegar aqui usamos a sorte e ela não nos acompanhará para sempre.

– Então o que você quer fazer com as servas? - Perguntou o mais alto vencido.

– O que todo homem nasceu para fazer a uma mulher. - Respondeu com um sorriso dúbio nos lábios.

– Você tem razão. - Respondeu o mais robusto. - Eu prefiro me divertir aqui do que ter que enfrentar a morte lá!

– Agora você está sendo racional!

Os dois homens esperaram as mulheres apagarem a lamparina do quarto para poder fazer alguma coisa. Não demorou muito e a luz se apagou. Eles ainda esperaram por cerca de trinta minutos antes de entrarem no cômodo. A cama mais próxima a porta era a de uma mulher de estatura mediana e magra. Seus cabelos curtos deixavam o colo de seus seios e o seu pescoço a mostra o que deixou os dois homens excitados. O lençol cobria pequena parte do seu corpo o que também deixou suas pernas torneadas a mostra.

– Ela é muito bonita. - Cochichou o mais baixo.

– Temos que dar um jeito nas outras. - Falou o mais alto.

– Não sei se consigo esperar. - Ele puxou um pouco o lençol e o mesmo caiu no chão deixando o corpo de Anna todo exposto. - Eu nunca vi uma serva com esse corpo.

– Pare de pensar com a cabeça de baixo, temos que dar um jeito nas outras.

– Não dá.

O homem se jogou em cima de Anna beijando o pescoço dela e passando as mãos pelas pernas e seios. Anna acordou na hora, ela estava exausta, mas sabia que aquele tipo de carícia não era sonho, ela não estava sonhando com o seu cavaleiro de ouro favorito. Quando abriu os olhos percebeu o monstro em cima dela a amassando e apalpando as suas partes íntimas.

Para o azar do homem ele não contava que ela fosse diferente das servas de Poseidon e dos outros deuses, completamente submissa. Anna era rebelde e não perdeu a oportunidade dando-lhe uma joelhada bem dada em suas partes íntimas.

O homem começou a gritar de dor o que acordou as outras meninas e o mais alto sacou a espada e puxou Anna pelos braços mantendo-a como refém. Anna tentava se soltar e morder o braço do homem, mas ele era muito mais alto que ela e mais forte a deixando incapacitada, além de ter uma espada em seu pescoço o que dificultava ainda mais o processo de tentar se livrar dos braços suados e fortes.

– Quem são vocês? - Juliana estava encostada na parede oposta abraçada a Marcela.

Thamires chutou a cara do homem mais baixo que estava jogado no chão sentindo dor por ter sido atingido por Anna.

– Se fizer isso de novo, eu mato a amiga de vocês! - Falou o mais alto.

– Se você ousar machucar ela, tu vais ficar pior que esse homem aqui no chão! - Esbravejou Paula.

– Vocês têm coragem, apesar de serem mulheres.

– E você é um covarde em atacar a gente no meio da noite. Quero ver se garantir sem essa espada. - Heluane falou com raiva puxando Thamires para o seu lado, já que a amiga estava quase chutando o homem desacordado no chão de novo, só para garantir que ele fosse ficar daquele jeito por um bom tempo.

– Solte a nossa amiga e vá embora. - Falou Marcela ainda abraçada a Juliana. - Vá antes que os cavaleiros de Athena apareçam e te matem! - Ameaçou ela.

– Os cavaleiros de Athena não estão aqui, estão na guerra e não voltaram tão cedo. - Esbravejou.

– É melhor você fazer exatamente o que a moça falou. - A voz dele soou mais fria que o habitual. - Solte-a e vamos resolver isso somente eu e você.

O homem sentiu o cosmo do cavaleiro de Áries crescer a cada segundo. Ele não era páreo para um cavaleiro de bronze, quanto mais um de ouro. O seu companheiro estava desacordado no chão o que o deixava em desvantagem. Ele sentiu a mão do cavaleiro de Áries em seu ombro e o seu toque o paralisou por completo. A espada caiu de sua mão fazendo um barulho consideravelmente alto para as meninas, Anna aproveitou a deixa e saiu dos braços sufocantes do homem. Não sem antes lhe dar um chute no saco.

– Isso é para você aprender a não mexer com mais ninguém, babaca. - Cuspiu na cara dele e correu para os braços de Paula e Thamires.

– Vocês estão bem? - Perguntou Áries.

– Estamos. - Respondeu Thamires.

Áries carregou os dois homens para fora da casa e os amarrou próximo a floresta. Voltou para o quarto das meninas, porém chamou um cavaleiro de ouro que acabara de voltar da guerra para lhe ajudar. Quando voltou para o quarto das meninas, viu que uma delas chorava baixinho enquanto a que tinha sido atacada espumava de raiva.

– O que estão fazendo aqui? - Perguntou.

– Athena nos designou a ficar aqui. - Marcela respondeu ao mesmo tempo que acalmava Juliana. - Nós estamos bem. A Anna está bem.

– E foi as servas dela que limparam esse local para vocês ficarem?

– Não. - Respondeu Thamires. - Nós limpamos tudo. O quarto, a cozinha e o banheiro.

– Quando eu as deixei com ela mais cedo, vocês fizeram alguma coisa que a irritou? - Insistiu ele.

– Áries... - Heluane começou. - Acho que qualquer coisa que nós fizéssemos iria irritá-la, aquela mulher é um monstro.

Áries não pode deixar de concordar com ela. Ele sabia que a deusa Athena era uma mulher difícil, egocêntrica e orgulhosa. Ele só não esperava que ela fosse ser tão ruim assim com as garotas. Antes que pudesse responder, sentiu um cosmo familiar se aproximar.

– Estou aqui. - Ele falou antes que homem o chamasse.

As garotas se assustaram quando ele falou do nada e de forma tão casual. Um homem alto, forte e de cabelos tão pretos que conforme a luz da lua refletia em seus fios, eles ficavam azul-marinho apareceu no batente da porta de entrada do quarto. Seus olhos de um tom azul-escuro o davam um ar misterioso e sedutor. O rosto era simétrico, igual ao restante de seu corpo sarado. A tonalidade de sua pela era bronzeada, completamente diferente da de Áries.

– Porque me chamou aqui, Áries? - Perguntou de forma simples analisando o local. - Uau, fizeram uma boa reforma aqui.

– Quero que me faça um favor. - Áries encarou o amigo de forma séria.

– Está precisando de ajuda com as servas de Athena. - Perguntou de forma dúbia conforme um sorriso se formava no canto de seus lábios.

– Quero que você dê um jeito em dois intrusos para mim.

– Intrusos? - Ele perguntou pela primeira vez de forma séria. - Onde estão?

– Na beira da floresta, estão amarrados.

– Porque me chamou para resolver esse tipo de problema para você? - Perguntou por curiosidade.

– Porque você pediu a todos nós que lhe chamássemos caso tivéssemos um caso parecido com aquele, Câncer. - Respondeu.

As meninas entenderam na hora quem estava ali com Áries. Era o cavaleiro de câncer e ele era muito diferente do que elas imaginavam. Ele não tinha cara de mal e não agia como um idiota a todo momento. E para Áries o chamar significava que ele era confiável. A expressão no rosto de cavaleiro de Câncer mudou. Antes era descontraída e divertida, agora estava séria e fria. Como se um assassino tivesse possuído o seu corpo. Ele não era o cavaleiro de aquário, mas a meninas podiam jurar que a temperatura do quarto caiu alguns graus. Um sorriso completamente diferente se apoderou dos lábios dele. Os dentes perfeitamente alinhados e brancos ficaram a mostra e era visível a forma assassina em seu rosto.

– Já volto. - Ele respondeu de forma fria.

Quando Câncer saiu do quarto as meninas deixaram o seu corpo cair de encontro ao chão. Parecia que todas elas estavam segurando o ar nos pulmões.

– Vocês estão bem? - Perguntou Áries preocupado.

– Aquele era o Cavaleiro de Câncer? - Perguntou Heluane ainda sem ar.

– Sim.

– O que ele vai fazer com os homens? - Perguntou Juliana.

– O que ele mais gosta de fazer. - Respondeu com sinceridade.

– E o que seria? - Paula queria escutar da boca dele.

– Vocês não precisam saber dos detalhes, essa noite já está sendo pavorosa demais para vocês.

Por mais que ele não tivesse dito, elas sabiam o que Câncer faria com aqueles homens.

– Então ele realmente tem um subsolo na casa de câncer cheio de cabeças de mulheres, crianças e inocentes de todos os tipos? - Marcela perguntou incrédula.

– O que? - Áries parecia assustado. - Como assim cabeças? Quem tem cabeças no subsolo?

– O cavaleiro de Câncer. - Respondeu Anna.

– Câncer?! - Áries parecia confuso e ao mesmo tempo preocupado. Estava achando que elas tinham batido com a cabeça em algum lugar. - Câncer nunca faria mal a crianças, mulheres, idosos ou qualquer pessoa que seja inocente e boa. Ele abomina quem maltrata as mulheres. Ele odeia com todas as forças dele.

– Então… - Thamires ficou sem entender nada.

– Câncer tem os problemas dele e pode até ser bastante cruel em batalha, é conhecido por alguns como o empalador de cabeças, mas nunca faria mal a pessoas inocentes.

– Empalador de cabeças. - Heluane sussurrou para Juliana. - Então o mangá até que tem certa razão.

– Voltei Áries. - Câncer apareceu na porta do quarto das meninas com a camiseta branca respingada de sangue. - Vocês estão bem? - Ele perguntou diretamente para as meninas. - Não se preocupem, eles nunca mais aparecerão por aqui novamente.

– Estamos. - Anna disse por todas. - Obrigada a vocês dois por nos ajudarem.

– Eu só não consigo entender o motivo de vocês estarem aqui. - Câncer olhou de uma a outra e depois encarou o amigo. - Elas são servas de Athena? - Perguntou confuso. - Porque nunca as vi no templo ou em lugar algum.

– Não somos servas de Athena, e sim suas prisioneiras. - Marcela falou levemente irritada. - Ela simplesmente não quer nos mandar de volta para o nosso mundo.

– Prisioneiras? - Câncer olhou de Áries para elas. - Vocês estavam no avião que caiu?

– Athena usou o termo prisioneiras com vocês? - Áries perguntou.

– Não. - Paula falou por todas. - Ela só disse que.. - Paula fez sinais com os dedos para abrir aspas. - "Não existe possibilidade de vocês voltarem para o mundo de vocês, então apenas aproveitem a oportunidade de estarem vivas AINDA…" – Ela enfatizou bastante a palavra. - "… e sigam com a vida insignificante de vocês". - Fechou aspas e depois voltou a falar abrindo aspas novamente. - "Outra coisa, enquanto vocês forem uteis ao meu reino vocês serão bem-vindas, a partir do momento que a serventia de vocês acabar ou deixar de ser necessária, vocês vão implorar para terem se afogado naquele mar". - Concluiu.

Áries e Câncer ficaram em silêncio. Eles sabiam que Athena era uma pessoa difícil, mas falar aquilo para elas já era algo incomum. Quando eles foram recrutados quando crianças também sofreram bastante nas mãos da deusa e de seus cavaleiros. Foram treinados para serem impetuosos com o inimigo e desde aquela época os deuses viviam em guerra, quando não era Athena e Poseidon, era Athena e Hades, ou Hades e Poseidon ou qualquer outro deus que quisesse se sobressair e impor a sua força em cima dos outros.

– Athena sempre foi assim? - Perguntou Heluane quebrando o silêncio.

– Não. - Áries falou saudoso.

– Teve uma época que o lado humano dela estava no controle. - Câncer parecia reviver um passado muito longínquo. - Ela era muito boa.

– E o que houve para a forma de deusa dela assumir? - Thamires perguntou com curiosidade.

– Vamos deixar essa conversa para outro dia. - Áries falou encerrando o assunto. - Vocês já tiveram problemas demais por essa noite.

– Verdade. - Câncer concordou. - Amanhã eu passo aqui cedo e arrumo essa porta para vocês.

– Não precisa se incomodar. - Juliana falou ainda secando algumas lágrimas que teimavam em rolar pelo seu rosto.

– Faço questão. - Falou sorrindo. - Vocês fazem parte desse reino agora e é nossa função deixá-las seguras e protegidas.

– Já que você vai passar por aqui, teria como nós ajudar com os nossos novos empregos? - Perguntou Anna.

– Empregos? - Perguntou confuso. - Athena já designou vocês para trabalhar?

– Sim. - Marcela suspirou. - Ela colocou a gente para trabalhar, mas não sabemos nem aonde ir.

– Então amanhã eu venho com o Câncer ajudá-las também. - Áries encerrou o assunto. - Agora vão dormir.

– Obrigada e boa noite. - Anna falou por todas.


	8. Capítulo VII

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya, obviamente não me pertence.

 **Fanfic feita no intuito de** comemorar os seis anos de amizade **verdadeira existente entre seis amigas. Que Deus continue nos abençoando e nos iluminando nesse mundão ai afora. Amo vocês!**

* * *

" _Pode ser que um dia deixemos de nos falar...  
Mas, enquanto houver amizade,  
Faremos as pazes de novo._

 _Pode ser que um dia o tempo passe...  
Mas, se a amizade permanecer,  
Um de outro se há de lembrar._

 _Pode ser que um dia nos afastemos...  
Mas, se formos amigos de verdade,  
A amizade nos reaproximará._

 _Pode ser que um dia não mais existamos...  
Mas, se ainda sobrar amizade,  
Nasceremos de novo, um para o outro._

 _Pode ser que um dia tudo acabe...  
Mas, com a amizade construiremos tudo novamente,  
Cada vez de forma diferente.  
Sendo único e inesquecível cada momento  
Que juntos viveremos e nos lembraremos para sempre"._

 __ Autor Desconhecido._

* * *

Todos os dias pessoas desaparecem sem deixar rastros. Às vezes, algumas dessas pessoas conseguem se despedir ou deixar mensagens para os seus familiares e amigos antes de sumirem. Recentemente o caso que mais chocou o mundo foi o do jogador Emiliano Sala que desapareceu no Canal da Mancha. Entretanto a pergunta que fica no ar é: Onde essas pessoas estão? Estão vivas ou mortas? Esse é um mistério que muitos tentam desvendar, mas ainda sem sucesso.

* * *

 **Capítulo VII.**

Foi difícil dormir depois do ocorrido durante a madrugada. Os nervos ainda estavam a flor da pele e o medo de alguma coisa similar acontecer de novo era constante. Contudo, o sono sempre vence. Assim que os primeiros raios de sol iluminaram o quarto era possível escutar batidas na porta. A primeira a levantar foi Heluane. Amarrou os cabelos emaranhados em um coque no topo da cabeça e foi abrir a porta, enquanto as outras meninas acordavam aos poucos.

– Bom dia. - Falou ao ver Áries e Câncer já bem-dispostos pela manhã.

– Bom dia – Responderam.

– Acordaram agora? - Perguntou Câncer.

– Sim. - Helu respondeu contendo um bocejo. - Foi difícil dormir a noite depois que vocês saíram. Ficamos meio que paranoicas, mas no fim, adormecemos.

– Eu vou consertar a porta para vocês. - Câncer começou a pegar algumas ferramentas dentro de uma bolsa de couro.

– Se você puder colocar um alarme nela. - Marcela falou aparecendo ao lado de Heluane. Seus cabelos estavam soltos e sua expressão de cansaço era igual da amiga.

Câncer e Áries ficaram encarando-a.

– Estou brincando. - Falou passando por eles. - Lu, me ajuda com o café?

– Claro, Mah.

– Vocês querem comer alguma coisa? - Perguntou Marcela.

– Não precisa. - Respondeu Áries.

– Precisa sim. - Thamires carregava uma toalha e uma muda de roupas nas mãos. - Vocês ajudaram bastante a gente ontem e continuam ajudando hoje, então vão comer aqui conosco sim.

– Não se preocupem com a gente. - Câncer já tinha tirado a porta do batente.

– É melhor obedecer. - Paula falou enquanto arrumava as camas. - Thami é bastante teimosa e quando ela coloca algo na cabeça…

– Verdade. - Anna arrumava as camas com Paula. - Vocês precisam de alguma ajuda com a porta?

– Não – Áries estava mais interessado em saber sobre elas e se elas estavam bem. - Você está bem?

– Estou. - Anna respondeu com sinceridade. Ela tinha muitas coisas na cabeça para pensar, então não conseguia parar para analisar de fato o que tinha acontecido a ela. Talvez quando as coisas se acalmassem, ela conseguiria pensar e raciocinar sobre o ocorrido. - A propósito, nós sabemos os nomes de vocês, mas vocês não sabem os nossos.

– Na realidade, nós sabemos sim. - Câncer respondeu pelo amigo.

– Sabem? - Juliana apareceu segurando uma toalha e roupas. Tomaria banho quando Thamires acabasse.

– Sim. - Athena mandou uma mensagem para todos os cavaleiros e explicou a situação de vocês hoje antes do sol nascer.

– Por isso vocês acordaram tão cedo assim? - Thamires secava os cabelos e juliana foi em direção ao banheiro para não atrasar as outras.

– Não dormimos muito. Estamos sempre em constante vigilância pelo Santuário. - Áries sentia o cheiro de flores emanar dela. - Você foi designada para a biblioteca do Santuário, não é mesmo?

– Sim. - Thami respondeu enquanto terminava de pentear os cabelos. - No meu mundo eu faço faculdade de arquivologia, talvez possa ajudar em alguma coisa aqui.

– Com certeza será de grande ajuda. Você deve conhecer o Mestre. Ele trabalha na biblioteca. - Áries a encarou. - Eu te levo lá depois do café.

– Obrigada.

– E a gente? - Anna perguntou. - Eu e a Marcela ficamos designadas a trabalhar na cozinha. Nossas profissões não têm serventia aqui, foi o que a deusa Athena falou.

– Eu vou levar vocês três. A cozinha é um lugar enorme e tem muitas pessoas por lá, são pessoas humildes e prestativas.

– E quem vai levar a gente para o meio da batalha? - Heluane gritou da cozinha.

– Como assim para a batalha? - Câncer e Áries perguntaram juntos.

– Athena designou eu e a Helu para a batalha e Juliana para o hospital. - Paula esclareceu.

– Mas o que vocês duas fariam na batalha? - Perguntou Câncer. - Athena não pode estar falando sério em colocar civis no meio da guerra.

– Ela quer que a gente ajude com os feridos. - Heluane apareceu com uma bandeja cheia de amoras, acerola e morangos. - Vou colocar mesa, venham comer.

Marcela arrumava a mesa junto com a amiga, ela colocava pratos, talheres e copos. Heluane veio logo em seguida com a bandeja de frutas, pães e sucos. Juliana deixou os cabelos enrolados na toalha e sentou-se em um caixote para poder comer. Thamires fez a mesma coisa, seguida por Paula e Anna.

– Sentem-se. - Falou Thamires. - Comam também.

Assim que Câncer colocou a porta já arrumada no lugar ele sentou-se entre Juliana e Anna, já Áries preferiu ficar em pé observando. Ele não tinha fome.

– Vocês são médicas? - Perguntou Áries.

– Não. - Paula respondeu pelas duas. - Eu sou dentista e Heluane é Enfermeira.

– Já eu sou técnica em laboratório. - Respondeu Juliana.

– Parece que Athena não contou tudo para vocês. - Anna falou bebericando o seu suco de laranja,

– Ela só deve contar o que lhe convém. - Marcela emendou. - Típico de um deus.

– Bom, seja como for vocês três irão com o Áries e eu levo vocês três comigo, já que estou voltando para a batalha essa manhã. Eu só passei aqui mesmo para ajudar vocês com a porta, não deveria demorar.

– Os outros estão na guerra? - Quis saber Thamires.

– Estão. - Respondeu Áries.

– Essa guerra já está acontecendo a muito tempo? - Perguntou Heluane conforme comia um pedaço de pão.

– Já tem um tempo. - Respondeu Câncer. - Athena e Poseidon se odeiam. Eles estão sempre disputando por alguma coisa.

– De acordo com a mitologia grega eles não tem algum tipo de treta? - Quis saber Anna.

– Todos eles têm algum tipo de "tretas". - Áries repetiu a última palavra usada pela paulista de forma estranha. - Eles brigam por território, por poder, para mostrar quem está certo, brigam por brigar.

– Completamente egoístas. - Marcela disse dando de ombros. - Mais uma vez, típico dos deuses.

– Eu não entendo qual a graça de se fazer guerra. - Juliana falou triste. - Pessoas morrem.

– Eles não se importam, Juh. - Paula falou com um misto de raiva e tristeza. - Eu pensei que as brigas deles fossem para dominar a Terra.

– Não mesmo. Eles até brigam por causa da Terra, mas não dessa forma. Eles brigam por seguidores. O que os mantém vivos e fortes, são os humanos que acreditam neles. Por isso que surgem histórias sobre nós, porque algumas palavras são sussurradas para os humanos. Às vezes até alguma aparição, qualquer coisa que faça com que os mundanos acreditem nos deuses. - Respondeu Câncer.

– Eu pensei que Hades gostasse das guerras por causa dos mortos e o resto… - Thamires falou.

– Hades abomina gente morta. - Áries falou um tanto divertido.

– O que? - Exclamou Marcela.

– Na realidade, Hades odeia ter o inferno cheio de gente. Como ele disse uma vez… "É muita burocracia! Papeladas e mais papeladas para assinar, pessoas para realocar, lugares superlotados, ter que pensar em torturas constantes e blábláblá..." - Câncer falou imitando a voz do deus.

– Por essa eu confesso que não esperava. - Anna admitiu. - E Poseidon, reclama dessas coisas também?

– Sempre. Ele diz que o maior trabalho fica com ele. - Áries pegou um morango. - O mar é um território muito grande para se tomar conta, existem bilhões de seres marinhos e todos querem alguma coisa. É o que ele diz sempre.

– A Terra fica com a deusa Athena? - Perguntou Juliana.

– Não somente com ela. - Câncer disse levantando-se. - Ela divide com Zeus e os outros.

– Nós temos que ir. - Áries cortou o papo.

– Eu vou tomar um banho rápido. - Falou Marcela.

As meninas começaram a fazer o rodízio no banheiro e se apresarem para não se atrasarem e consequentemente atrasarem os cavaleiros. Depois que todas estavam vestidas e tudo arrumado e guardado, um grupo seguiu com Câncer e o outro com Áries. Elas sentiram um aperto no peito em ter que se separar, mas era necessário e elas tinham prometido umas as outras que encontrariam uma maneira de voltar para casa. O trabalho mais pesado ficaria com Thamires, Marcela e Anna, já que Heluane e Paula estariam ocupadas em tempo integral curando de feridos. Juliana tentaria a sorte no hospital, mas também era um lugar bastante improvável de se achar respostas.


	9. Capítulo VIII

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya, obviamente não me pertence.

 **Fanfic feita no intuito de** comemorar os seis anos de amizade **verdadeira existente entre seis amigas. Que Deus continue nos abençoando e nos iluminando nesse mundão ai afora. Amo vocês!**

* * *

" _Pode ser que um dia deixemos de nos falar...  
Mas, enquanto houver amizade,  
Faremos as pazes de novo._

 _Pode ser que um dia o tempo passe...  
Mas, se a amizade permanecer,  
Um de outro se há de lembrar._

 _Pode ser que um dia nos afastemos...  
Mas, se formos amigos de verdade,  
A amizade nos reaproximará._

 _Pode ser que um dia não mais existamos...  
Mas, se ainda sobrar amizade,  
Nasceremos de novo, um para o outro._

 _Pode ser que um dia tudo acabe...  
Mas, com a amizade construiremos tudo novamente,  
Cada vez de forma diferente.  
Sendo único e inesquecível cada momento  
Que juntos viveremos e nos lembraremos para sempre"._

 __ Autor Desconhecido._

* * *

Todos os dias pessoas desaparecem sem deixar rastros. As vezes, algumas dessas pessoas conseguem se despedir ou deixar mensagens para os seus familiares e amigos antes de sumirem. Recentemente o caso que mais chocou o mundo foi o do jogador Emiliano Sala que desapareceu no Canal do Mancha. Entretanto a pergunta que fica no ar é: Onde essas pessoas estão? Estão vivas ou mortas? Esse é um mistério que muitos tentam desvendar, mas ainda sem sucesso.

* * *

 **Capítulo VIII –** Reunião dos deuses. Monte Olimpo.

Amanheceu um lindo dia. Apolo tinha feito um belo trabalho, como todos os outros dias ao puxar a sua carruagem carregando o majestoso sol. Não havia nenhuma nuvem no céu e a brisa que vinha do sul era aconchegante ao toque da pele. A sala do trono de Zeus estava uma bagunça. Todos os anos, uma vez pelo menos, eles se reuniam para poder decidir o futuro da humanidade, ou melhor, o futuro deles dentro da humanidade.

– Os nossos nomes estão sendo esquecidos. - Um deus alto e de longos cabelos loiros parecia aborrecido em seu lugar. Sua pele era clara, assim como sua vestimenta, fazendo com que o mesmo ficasse meio apagado em comparação aos outros. - Temos que fazer a nossa crença voltar a ser como antes.

– Não é tão simples assim, Hermes. - Outro homem se pronunciou. Porém ele não era tão alto quanto o anterior. Mas sua pele era dourada e seus cabelos eram curtos e castanho escuro. Seus olhos eram de uma tonalidade castanho avermelhado o que combinava perfeitamente com a cor de sua vestimenta. Ele vestia uma toga bem vermelha com detalhes em dourado. - Existem outras crenças no mundo humano, algumas são muito mais fortes do que a nossa era há milhares de anos.

– Meu marido tem razão. - Afrodite era a deusa do amor. Ela sempre mudava o seu visual de acordo com a preferência de cada século. Naquele momento ela era uma mulher de estatura mediana, com um corpo exuberante de bastante curvas. Seus cabelos escuros eram longos e cacheados. - Não é fácil persuadir os humanos. Eles estão cegos em suas concepções de religião.

– Alguns de nós ainda possuem forças no mundo mundano.

– Não diga coisas que não sabe, Apolo. - Arthemis era completamente igual ao irmão, a diferença era o tamanho dos cabelos e o fato dela ser uma mulher e ele um homem. Além disso, as suas roupas os diferenciavam. Ela usava uma toga prateada e ele uma toga dourada contrastando com o tom de pele escuro. - Já existiu uma época em que apenas alguns de nós tinha força no mundo humano. - Ela olhou para Athena que até então apenas observava seus irmãos discutindo. - Mas isso não existe mais. Todos caímos no esquecimento.

– Não seja ingênua irmã. - Apolo a encarou. - Você vive cercada de mulheres e mata, não sabe das coisas como antigamente.

– Acho que o sol que carrega consigo queimou alguns de seus neurônios, Apolo. - Dionísio bebia seu vinho em um cálice de ouro cheio de rubis encrustados nele. Ele era baixo e gordinho e seus cabelos eram loiros cacheados, parecia de fato um querubim. - Existem alguns que ainda possuem bastante força no mundo mundano sim, não é mesmo Athena?

– Por favor, não dirija a palavra a mim. - Ela falou enojada. - O cheiro de álcool que emana de sua pele deixa qualquer um bêbado. É nojento.

Dionísio revirou os olhos ao mesmo tempo em que suspirava. Aquela mulher era chata e completamente tendenciosa. Todos sabiam que ela queria poder, assim como Hades e Poseidon. Ele olhou para a sua taça e voltou a beber o seu vinho precioso. Ele não queria estar ali, ele não tinha interesse nenhum em ser conhecido pela humanidade ou em manter a sua força integra ou até mais forte, ele só queria curtir um bom vinho, comer um bom queijo e simplesmente ficar de pernas para o ar.

– Athena sendo delicada como sempre. - A voz de Hera era forte e rígida. A mulher de Zeus era alta e seus longos cabelos loiros quase tocavam no chão frio de mármore. Sua vestimenta era diferente dos demais. Usava um vestido longo brilhoso, como se a noite e as estrelas estivessem pressas a ele. Dependendo do ângulo que se olhava para ele era possível ver estrelas cadentes se perdendo por entre a imensidão escura. - Até nisso você é parecida com o seu pai.

– Hera minha querida, você continua desgostosa pelo fato do meu pai não ter precisado de você para me gerar? - Athena a encarou com desprezo. - Ou melhor, o fruto do seu casamento com o meu pai só gerou Ares e Hefesto, nada além disso, a não ser traições e mais traições. Calisto que o diga, já que você com toda a sua inveja e recalque a transformou em ursa só porque ela conquistou o amor do meu pai.

– Desse jeito você começará outra guerra, Athena. - Ares olhava da mãe para a irmã. Seus cabelos eram longos como o de sua mãe, porém vermelhos, assim como seus olhos. Sua toga era tão simples como a de Hermes. Estava sentado com uma taça de vinho em mãos. Ele apenas olhava seu reflexo no objeto entediado por estar no meio de todos aqueles deuses. - Já não basta estar em guerra contra Poseidon, agora que entrar em guerra contra a minha mãe? - Ele nem ao menos lhe dirigiu o olhar.

– Você adoraria que isso acontecesse, já que nunca será capaz de vencer uma guerra contra mim. Ela disse de forma irônica. - Aliais, mesmo que Hera e você se juntem, nunca conseguirão ser mais fortes do que eu.

– Cuidado com as palavras, Athena. - Advertiu Hera. - Para uma deusa da sabedoria, você não está sendo muito inteligente.

– Talvez ela apenas não esteja preocupada com vocês. - A voz veio das sombras. Um homem emergiu das profundezas da escuridão trazendo consigo um agouro violento. Sua pele era negra como a noite, igual sua túnica. Seus olhos da cor cinza como tempestades lhe davam um ar impetuoso e misterioso. A única coisa que destoava de todo o seu visual, era a longa trança na base de sua cabeça, seu cabelo era vermelho e descia até a base da sua cintura, era o único lugar onde era possível ver cabelo crescendo. - Onde estão os meus irmãos? - Perguntou Hades.

Athena torceu o nariz quando Hades passou. Para ela ele tinha um cheiro bastante peculiar, aquele cheiro de gente morta e enxofre. Fora a aparência ridícula que ele cismava em manter. Aquele cabelo tosco deixava-a mais irritada que o habitual. Em pensar que Perséfone adorava o estilo do marido. Ela deveria ter algum tipo de problema, assim como Afrodite em se manter casada com Hefesto.

– Como vai a esposa? - Perguntou Afrodite de forma debochada.

– Continua mais bonita do que você, minha querida sobrinha. - Hades sentou-se ao lado do trono de Zeus que no momento estava vazio. - Não acredito que cheguei primeiro que aqueles dois.

Afrodite virou a cara para o tio e voltou a prestar atenção em Ares que a encarava com olhos sedentos. Os dois eram apaixonados e viviam se encontrando escondidos dos olhos dos deuses e principalmente de Hefesto. Seu marido não era bobo e sabia que a sua esposa o traia com Ares, ele vivia tentando pegá-los e humilhá-los na frente dos outros.

– Já estão todos aqui? - Perguntou Zeus entrando pelas enormes portas feitas de ouro. Seus cabelos eram curtos, dourados e espetados. Seus belos olhos, as vezes aparentavam ser azuis e outra cinza. Era alto e forte e sua vestimenta era branca com detalhes em vermelho e dourado. - Quero acabar logo com isso para voltar com os meus afazeres habituais.

– Que afazeres? -Hera perguntou de forma ríspida. - Continuar se insinuando para qualquer mulher, ninfa, entre tantas outras vagabundas que apareça na sua frente?

– Você é muito ciumenta, mulher. - Ele rebateu ignorando a cara feia que ela fez. - Onde está Poseidon?

– Aqui! - Ele falou saindo de trás de uma grande pilastra.

Poseidon possuía uma forma humana muito bonita. Seus cabelos eram curtos castanhos avermelhado e seus olhos verdes brilhavam como as águas do oceano. Usava óculos, um item bem incomum no mundo dos deuses, já que eles não utilizavam nada criado pelo homem. Sua túnica era azul-claro em alguns pontos e ia subindo em degrade para o azul-escuro. Seus braços fortes e torneados estavam desnudos e era possível ver aquela leve camada esbranquiçada de sal do mar.

Athena se assustou ao vê-lo. Ela não tinha sentido a presença dele o que a incomodou bastante. Sua forma humana se agitou em seu âmago. Seu corpo começou a tremer e suas mãos começaram a suar frio. Aquele típico sentimento estranho que a assolava toda vez que ela via o Rei do Mares a irritava. Engoliu a seco e mordeu os lábios inferiores com força.

– Podemos começar. - Falou de forma decisiva. - Qual o motivo dessa reunião?

– Acredito que você já saiba. - Zeus encarou o irmão. - Não aguento mais guerras.

Athena olhou do pai para o tio.

– Eu também não aguento mais almas em meu mundo. - Hades parecia irritado. - Todos os dias eu tenho que preencher um monte de papelada sobre as almas infelizes que morrem nessa guerra sem pé e nem cabeça de vocês dois.

Athena queria se manifestar, mas a presença de Poseidon a incomodava demais. Era como se formigas andassem pelo seu estômago. _"_ _Aquiete-se!"_ Pensou.

– Se Poseidon admitir que eu sou e sempre serei melhor que ele e parar de querer invadir as minhas terras, essa guerra acaba hoje e agora. - Mentiu a deusa da sabedoria. Ela nunca desistiria de acabar com ele. Ela queria Poseidon trancafiado em seu mundo para todo o sempre, ou melhor, ela queria que ele deixasse de existir. Só de olhar para ele aquele sentimento de repulsa a dominava.

– Acredito que a sua filha deva estar bebendo vinho demais. - Poseidon falou olhando para Zeus. Ele queria irritar a deusa da sabedoria. Ele sabia que ela odiava ser ignorada. - Afinal de contas, foi a mesma quem começou essa guerra.

– Essa é uma curiosidade que eu tenho. - Afrodite se manifestou. - Vocês parecem até um casal de namorados brigando por coisas banais. - Alfinetou a deusa. - Parece que o amor finalmente domou o coração de Athena.

– Amor? - Poseidon parecia ter achado graça do comentário da sobrinha. - Athena não sabe amar. Não ama nem os próprios cavaleiros.

– Você não deveria falar do que não sabe. - Rebateu a deusa da sabedoria. - Aliais, diferente de alguns de vocês, eu compreendo muito bem o que significa a palavra amor e o que ele implica na vida de uma pessoa. A diferença é que eu escolhi ser dona de mim mesma e não dona de casa. - Falou de forma fria. - Acredito que essa reunião ridícula tenha terminado. - Concluiu ela levantando-se em seguida e partindo sem nem ao menos olhar para trás.

– Sua filha tem o seu temperamento, Zeus. - Hera disse de forma desdenhosa. - É evidente que ela está em uma luta interna com o seu "eu" humano.

– Pode ser. - Zeus estava intrigado. - Athena é uma deusa muito sábia e inteligente. Tem momentos que eu acredito que tudo o que ela faz e diz fazem parte de sua estratégia de conseguir o que ela quer.

– Faz todo sentido meu irmão. - Hades encarava Poseidon com curiosidade. - Manipulação é um dom das mulheres.

– Por que me olha dessa maneira? - Perguntou o deus do mar.

– Cuidado. - Advertiu Hades. - Você pode se afogar em seu próprio mar. - Dizendo isso o deus do submundo sumiu por entre as sombras voltando para os braços de sua amada.


	10. Capítulo IX

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya, obviamente não me pertence.

 **Fanfic feita no intuito de** comemorar os seis anos de amizade **verdadeira existente entre seis amigas. Que Deus continue nos abençoando e nos iluminando nesse mundão ai afora. Amo vocês!**

* * *

" _Pode ser que um dia deixemos de nos falar...  
Mas, enquanto houver amizade,  
Faremos as pazes de novo._

 _Pode ser que um dia o tempo passe...  
Mas, se a amizade permanecer,  
Um de outro se há de lembrar._

 _Pode ser que um dia nos afastemos...  
Mas, se formos amigos de verdade,  
A amizade nos reaproximará._

 _Pode ser que um dia não mais existamos...  
Mas, se ainda sobrar amizade,  
Nasceremos de novo, um para o outro._

 _Pode ser que um dia tudo acabe...  
Mas, com a amizade construiremos tudo novamente,  
Cada vez de forma diferente.  
Sendo único e inesquecível cada momento  
Que juntos viveremos e nos lembraremos para sempre"._

 __ Autor Desconhecido._

* * *

Todos os dias pessoas desaparecem sem deixar rastros. As vezes, algumas dessas pessoas conseguem se despedir ou deixar mensagens para os seus familiares e amigos antes de sumirem. Recentemente o caso que mais chocou o mundo foi o do jogador Emiliano Sala que desapareceu no Canal do Mancha. Entretanto a pergunta que fica no ar é: Onde essas pessoas estão? Estão vivas ou mortas? Esse é um mistério que muitos tentam desvendar, mas ainda sem sucesso.

* * *

 **Capítulo IX.**

Cozinha do templo de Athena.

A cozinha era enorme. Áries tinha razão ao dizer que as pessoas eram humildes e boas ali. Marcela ficou impressionada quando viu vários fornos a lenha e uma grande mesa de madeira maciça no centro. Legumes, verduras, grãos de todos os tipos estavam armazenados do lado esquerdo de forma que o cheiro daquele lugar desse água na boca. Em cima da mesa, frutas, pães, geleias, sucos e tortas variadas. Do lado direito da cozinha, um grande depósito com todos os tipos de carnes. O lugar era bastante frio, o que fez ela e Anna imaginarem que Kamus, ou melhor, o cavaleiro de Aquário mantinha aquele local desse jeito.

– Estou impressionada. - Falou Anna.

– Também. - Concordou a amiga.

– Isso aqui parece cozinha de Chef. - Anna olhava para a mesa com água a boca. Ela tinha acabado de tomar café, mas isso não a impediu de ficar babando pelas tortas suculentas e cheirosas que repousavam ali. - Isso é tortura.

– Vou ter que concordar com você. - Marcela olhava para os vários tipos de pães. - Eles parecem quentinhos.

– Olá. - Falou uma serva. - Vocês duas são as novas ajudantes? - Perguntou.

– Somos sim. - Respondeu Anna.

– O que sabem fazer? - A serva foi direta ao ponto.

– Eu sei fazer omelete. - Marcela falou com sinceridade.

– Eu sei fazer miojo. - Anna parecia envergonhada.

– Mio – quê? - Perguntou a serva sem entender o significado daquela palavra.

– É um tipo de macarrão, só que instantâneo. - Esclareceu Anna.

– Ela ainda não entendeu. - Marcela olhou de Anna para a serva. - É melhor esquecer. A gente não sabe fazer nada, na realidade.

– Hum… - A serva parecia desapontada. - Então vocês podem ajudar a descascar alguns legumes.

– Por mim tudo bem. - Declarou Anna. - Onde estão esses legumes a serem descascados?

– Podem se acomodar ali do lado. - A serva apontou para um lugar meio isolado da cozinha. - Ali dentro estão todos os legumes que precisam ser descascados para o almoço.

– Tudo bem. Deixa com a gente. - Marcela puxou a amiga pelo braço e seguiram em direção ao local aonde a serva havia lhes mostrado. A sala era pequena e não tinha nenhuma ventilação, nem a porta aberta fazia com que a brisa entrasse. O calor e o fedor de legumes começou a incomodar as duas amigas. Elas tinham sacos e mais sacos de batata, cebola, cenoura entre tantos outros para descascar. - Ela só pode estar de sacanagem.

– Não vamos terminar isso nunca. - Anna olhava dentro dos sacos intermináveis estocados naquele lugar. - Vamos morrer aqui dentro.

– Talvez esse tenha sido o plano de Athena desde o início. - Marcela sentou-se em um banquinho feito de madeira e começou a descascar batatas. - Só espero não arrancar um dedo fora.

– Já estou com dor na coluna só de olhar você descascar isso. - Anna sentou-se ao lado da amiga e começou a descascar as cenouras.

– Quero só vê quando a gente começar com as cebolas… - Marcela falou enojada.

– Vamos rezar para alguém vir aqui e nos ajudar.

* * *

Biblioteca do Templo de Athena.

Áries tinha deixado Thamires na entrada da biblioteca e teve que sair apresado, pois Athena convocará uma reunião com todos os cavaleiros. Ela queria segui-lo, mas não ousaria ficar cara a cara com Athena. Não quando a expressão do cavaleiro antes tão descontraída tinha se transformado em uma expressão séria e rígida. A carioca ficou com pena do cavaleiro, mas ela sabia que cada ali carregaria uma cruz diferente.

Nesse momento ela estava carregando a dela. Entrou na grande biblioteca e ficou impressionada com o que viu. Enormes prateleiras de madeira carregadas de livros grandes, pequenos, médios, pergaminhos, até blocos de pedra. Ela não tinha noção de onde começar a olhar a mexer e procurar. Com certeza ela acharia algo por ali. Entretanto, ela demoraria uma eternidade para achar respostas sozinha. Ela teria que pedir ajuda as meninas para conseguir dar conta.

O chão era de mármore, assim como o resto e um grande tapete verde interligava todos os corredores do local. Cortinas pesadas e grandes em tom de dourado, vermelho e laranja estavam do lado esquerdo, fazendo com que a claridade ficasse do lado de fora. Várias lamparinas estavam espalhadas pelo recinto. Elas deixavam o lugar mais acolhedor.

– Você é a nova funcionária? - Perguntou.

Thamires tomou um susto. Virou-se na direção da voz e se deparou com um homem tão lindo quanto Áries. Ela sabia quem ele era só de olhar para a sua testa. Diferente de Áries ele deixava as pintas lemurianas a mostra. Ela queria muito falar o nome dele, mas lembrou que talvez Shion não fosse o seu nome. Talvez ele nem tivesse um nome.

– Sim. - Limitou-se a dizer.

– Venha comigo. - Ele a encarou antes de seguir por entre os corredores.

Thamires fez exatamente o que ele falou. Deixou ele ir na frente e foi analisando todos os detalhes de seu belo corpo. Ele era alto, seus cabelos eram curtos, completamente diferente do que ela imaginava. A cor também era diferente. Era um dourado, quase castanho médio. Ele tinha a mania de ficar passando a mão por entre os fios, para que os mesmos não caíssem em seus olhos, mas Thami já conseguiu distinguir que aquilo era um TOC¹ dele. Usava uma roupa simples. Calças de algodão na cor verde e blusa branca de mangas até a altura dos cotovelos. Usava sandálias de couro marrom bem clara o que contrastava com a cor verde da calça.

Thamires se aproximou, ficando ao lado dele. Ela queria poder analisar seu rosto. Suas pintas eram castanhas bem claras, sua pele branca e seus olhos verdes. Tinha os braços e pernas bem musculosos e torneados. A calça ficava bem justa em algumas partes, assim como a blusa.

– Você é parente de Áries? - Resolveu quebrar o silêncio entre eles.

– Você o conheceu? - Perguntou.

– Sim. - Thamires continuava a encará-lo. - Ele fez a gentileza de me trazer até aqui.

– Ele já foi o meu discípulo.

– Posso perguntar o seu nome? - Thami não queria ficar sem saber como chamá-lo. A curiosidade era gigantesca. - Quero dizer, caso eu venha precisar de algum auxílio do senhor… A não ser que você não se incomode que eu o chame de senhor.

– Eu já fui conhecido como Áries, hoje sou conhecido como Mestre. Pode me chamar de Mestre, assim como todos os outros.

– Tudo bem.

Thami sentiu uma dor tão profunda no peito quando escutou ele dizendo aquelas palavras. Como Athena podia ser tão ruim assim? Não dar nomes aos seus cavaleiros era um ato horrendo. Triste demais. Parecia que a deusa não queria se apegar a nenhum deles. O que seria dos outros quando a guerra acabasse e outros entrassem em seu lugar? Como seriam conhecidos? Ex cavaleiro de Áries? Esse seria o seu novo nome? Pela primeira vez a empolgação de conhecê-lo havia sumido deixando apenas a tristeza em seu lugar.

* * *

Hospital.

Câncer havia deixado Juliana no hospital e seguido para a batalha com Heluane e Paula. A oriental ficou meio perdida no meio de tanta gente entrando e saindo daquele lugar, mas rapidamente uma das enfermeiras chegou e lhe direcionou até o laboratório onde ela trabalharia. Quando ela entrou na pequena sala ficou assustada com o que viu. Não havia nenhum tipo de tecnologia recente, e sim materiais antigos e que ela mal sabia manipular.

Já tinha estudado sobre alguns no curso, mas somente estudado, nunca aprendeu de fato a usar. Eles eram maiores que os habituais e mais difíceis de se manusear. A seringa era pesada, grande e ela não fazia ideia se existia exame de sangue naquele lugar. Talvez nem a penicilina existisse ali. Juliana sabia que a função dos hospitais no mundo greco-romano tinha um papel amplo, englobando tanto ações terapêuticas para a recuperação da saúde como o simples repouso de viajantes.

A clientela abarcava tanto pessoas doentes quanto sadias. O lugar do médico era pouco significativo, pois a cura não estava essencialmente ligada à sua atuação. O entendimento da cura, visto como a ação divina intermediada pelos sacerdotes, influenciava, por sua vez, a organização do trabalho hospitalar. Nesta, o sacerdote tinha uma posição de destaque, sendo creditado ao médico um papel secundário. E, finalmente, a técnica estava ligada mais a procedimentos religiosos do que médicos.

Entretanto, ela não sabia como as coisas funcionavam no mundo dos deuses. Ela esperava que Heluane e Paula tivessem mais sorte do que ela. Resolveu sair da sala e andar pelo lugar analisando o que de fato eles faziam ali. Além de curar feridas simples como uma queimadura leve, eles também faziam curativos mais elaborados para uma ferida mais profunda. Ela escutava gritos pelos corredores. Sempre que dava enfiava a cabeça para dentro de uma sala e via um ou outro paciente amputado. Era bastante normal aquilo por ali, o que a fazia pensar que não existia uma droga que sedasse as pessoas, ou seja, era tudo feito a sangue frio. Voltou a pensar nas meninas e sentiu pena delas por estarem no meio de uma guerra podendo serem mortas a qualquer momento e tendo que lidar com situações difíceis como aquelas.

Juliana voltou a pensar e suas aulas de história. Conforme passava pelos corredores lotados de gente, lembrava de seus professores falando que a tarefa do médico, na época, era observar o doente e os primeiros sinais da doença e prever quando a crise apareceria. O hospital, nesse sentido, em nada contribuía para a prática médica, pois não havia nenhum tipo de sistematização dos dados e procedimentos, ou mesmo uma clientela definida. Assim, pode-se concluir que a função do hospital medieval europeu era prestar assistência, principalmente espiritual, aos pobres e separar os indivíduos tidos como perigosos (loucos, prostitutas e doentes) da população considerada sadia.

Ela sabia que naquela época o médico não era figura central da instituição, uma vez que a própria prática médica não permitia o desenvolvimento de um saber hospitalar. A organização do trabalho, assim como no mundo greco-romano, incluía a ação sacerdotal, influenciando a ação do médico. A técnica utilizada no hospital consistia, principalmente, no isolamento do doente ou na simples espera de sua morte. E, finalmente, no que se refere à clientela, esta englobava uma enorme categoria de pessoas consideradas desviantes, ou seja, todas aquelas que de alguma maneira fugiam da ordem física e moral do período.

Por alguns segundos ela ficou procurando algum padre, ou qualquer entidade religiosa aparecer, mas não foi isso o que aconteceu. Muito pelo contrário, ela deu de cara nas costas de um homem de cabelos vermelhos e longos presos em uma trança. Seus olhos eram azuis e sua pele era tão branca que dava para ver suas veias em seus braços perfeitamente torneados.

– Me desculpe. - falou timidamente. - Eu não te vi.

– Percebe-se. - Ele falou de forma fria. - Mas creio que a culpa é um pouco minha também.

Ele a encarou de cima a baixo. Juliana sentia uma brisa gélida emanar dele. Seu coração sabia quem ele era, mas queria ouvir da boca dele.

– Você é o cavaleiro de Aquário? - Perguntou.

Ela nem sabia de onde tinha tirado tanta coragem, talvez o encontrão que dera nele tivesse afetado o seu cérebro.

– Pelo jeito você deve ser uma das mulheres que chegou recentemente no reino dos deuses. - Ele reparou em suas vestimentas. - Se vai trabalhar aqui não deveria usar esse tipo de traje, deveria se prevenir e se tapar toda. Pode encontrar algum leproso pelos corredores ou em alguma sala isolado.

– Me desculpe. - Tornou a se desculpar. Aquilo já estava se tornando algo corriqueiro. - É o meu primeiro dia e eu não sabia como me vestir apropriadamente para trabalhar aqui, não irá se repetir.

– Eu tenho uma reunião agora, quando acabar levarei roupas adequadas para você.

– Obrigada. - Ela agradeceu vendo ele sumir no meio de tanta gente ferida.

* * *

Campo de Batalha – Tenda improvisada para primeiro socorros.

O Cheiro de podre estava sendo difícil de suportar naquele lugar. Para todos os lados que Paula e Heluane olhava tinha um ferido, ou algum soldado morto. Eles não tinham separado os feridos dos mortos o que aumentavam muito o risco de infecção. A primeira coisa que elas fizeram foi vomitar, a segunda foi cobrir a boca com pedaços de panos. Não existia EPI² ali, então nada de luvas e afins.

– Temos que improvisar luvas. - Paula falou olhando com nojo ao redor. - Precisamos de muitas coisas.

– Eu sei. - Heluane não sabia por onde começar. - Se Florence estivesse aqui ela teria uma síncope.

– Tá ai algo difícil de lidar. Viver sem energia elétrica, tudo bem. Agora viver sem a porra da tecnologia é foda. - Paula estava irritada. Ela sabia que se eles utilizassem a tecnologia muitas vidas seriam salvas. - Não dá para as coisas ficarem assim.

– Acho que teremos uma tarefa bem difícil pela frente. - Heluane concordava com a amiga em tudo. O que significava que elas teriam que partir para cima da deusa. - Vamos ter que falar com ela.

– Ela vai matar a gente. - Paula tinha certeza do que aconteceria.

– Eu sei, mas já estamos mortas no nosso mundo mesmo, e se continuarmos desse jeito, morremos aqui dentro dessa tenda contraindo alguma doença. Então que se foda!

– Vamos começar resolvendo o problema desse lugar primeiro. - Paula estava determinada a fazer a diferença. - Vamos salvar vidas.

– Vamos!

Primeiro elas procuraram o encarregado daquele lugar e não acharam ninguém. Simplesmente as pessoas faziam o que elas queriam ali. Os soldados eram largados e os cuidadores colocavam os mesmos em alguma cama vazia e começava o processo de cura. Muitos dali tinham que operar, outros fazer raspagem por causa das queimaduras e outros tinham membros quebrados ou apenas escoriações leves.

Paula resolveu se separar da carioca e começar a organizar por prioridades. Quem estava muito ferido ficava no fundo da tenda, quem estava mais ou menos no meio e quem precisava de cuidados rápidos no começo. Já Heluane pediu para os soldados retirarem os mortos daquele lugar e colocarem em outro, para evitar o risco de contaminação. Logo depois começaram a pegar água quente, panos e distribuíram os cuidadores da seguinte forma. Três fariam a triagem do lado de fora da tenda, dois ficariam com os curativos mais superficiais, cinco com os feridos que precisavam de mais atenção, pois o quadro poderia evoluir para risco de vida e elas duas e mais cinco ficaram responsáveis pelos que estavam em estado de emergência.

– Amiga, como você entende tudo relacionado a cabeça e pescoço, vou deixar essa parte para você. - Heluane pegou um avental com uma das enfermeiras e o colocou. - Eu vou ficar com o resto.

– Ainda bem, porque eu não sei cuidar de gente queimada. - Paula admitiu.

– Eu fiz um curso ha muito tempo na época da faculdade. Fiz um desbridamento no pé de porco e depois disso nunca mais fiz nada relacionado a essa área específica, mas seja o que Deus quiser, ou melhor, o que os deuses quiserem.

– A única coisa que eu tenho certeza é que pior eles não vão ficar. - Paula pegou um avental também e partiu junto de mais três cuidadores deixando a carioca com duas pessoas para lhe auxiliar.

– Vamos começar pelo que está em pior estado. - Heluane respirou fundo e pediu forças para dar o seu melhor para aquelas pessoas necessitadas.

* * *

 **¹ – TOC** – Perturbação obsessiva compulsiva (POC) ou transtorno obsessivo-compulsivo (TOC) é uma perturbação mental caracterizada por obsessões e compulsões. As obsessões são pensamentos, impulsos ou imagens recorrentes que provocam na pessoa ansiedade ou mal-estar.

 **² – EPI** – Equipamentos de Proteção Individual ou EPI's são quaisquer meios ou dispositivos destinados a serem utilizados por uma pessoa contra possíveis riscos ameaçadores da sua saúde ou segurança durante o exercício de uma determinada atividade.


	11. Capítulo X

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya, obviamente não me pertence.

 **Fanfic feita no intuito de** comemorar os seis anos de amizade verdadeira **existente entre seis amigas. Que Deus continue nos abençoando e nos iluminando nesse mundão ai afora. Amo vocês!**

* * *

" _Pode ser que um dia deixemos de nos falar...  
Mas, enquanto houver amizade,  
Faremos as pazes de novo._

 _Pode ser que um dia o tempo passe...  
Mas, se a amizade permanecer,  
Um de outro se há de lembrar._

 _Pode ser que um dia nos afastemos...  
Mas, se formos amigos de verdade,  
A amizade nos reaproximará._

 _Pode ser que um dia não mais existamos...  
Mas, se ainda sobrar amizade,  
Nasceremos de novo, um para o outro._

 _Pode ser que um dia tudo acabe...  
Mas, com a amizade construiremos tudo novamente,  
Cada vez de forma diferente.  
Sendo único e inesquecível cada momento  
Que juntos viveremos e nos lembraremos para sempre"._

 __ Autor Desconhecido._

* * *

Todos os dias pessoas desaparecem sem deixar rastros. Às vezes, algumas dessas pessoas conseguem se despedir ou deixar mensagens para os seus familiares e amigos antes de sumirem. Recentemente o caso que mais chocou o mundo foi o do jogador Emiliano Sala que desapareceu no Canal da Mancha. Entretanto a pergunta que fica no ar é: Onde essas pessoas estão? Estão vivas ou mortas? Esse é um mistério que muitos tentam desvendar, mas ainda sem sucesso.

* * *

 **Capítulo X.**

 _Uma semana depois…_

– Estou muito acabada. - Anna falou jogando-se em cima da cama. - Não aguento mais descascar legumes.

– Meus dedos estão todos cortados. - Reclamou Marcela. - Eu nunca pensei que ficar na cozinha fosse tão cansativo assim. Parece que a gente trabalha naquele lugar há uma eternidade.

– Minha coluna está na merda. - Anna tentava se esticar na cama. - Preciso de uma massagem urgentemente.

– Somos duas. - Juliana entrou no quarto secando os cabelos. - Ficar naquele hospital é muito difícil e sem falar que toda hora eu esbarro no Kamus, ou melhor, no cavaleiro de Aquário.

– Isso deveria ser muito bom. - Thami comia um pedaço de pão. - Eu sempre que consigo, porque são momentos raros né… - Ela falou entre uma mordida e outra. - Tento puxar assunto com Shion.

– Você continua chamando ele assim? - Juliana agora estendia a toalha na janela. - Não se confunde quando está com ele?

– Mas chamar ele de Mestre é ridículo. - Só de pensar a carioca ficava nervosa em ter que chamá-lo desse jeito.

– Tenho que concordar contigo. - Marcela ainda encarava os próprios dedos. - Deve ser bem ridículo mesmo chamá-lo de Mestre toda hora. Pior que sempre que a gente toca nesse assunto eu penso na Branca de Neve e os Sete anões.

– Athena não tem coração mesmo não. - Anna falou irritada. - Não dar nomes aos seus cavaleiros é sacanagem. Parece até que eles são seus objetos.

– Ai é que está. - Thamires olhou para amiga. - Acredito que é exatamente assim que ela os vê.

– Isso é muito triste. - Juliana sentou-se ao lado de Anna. - Será que sempre foi assim?

– Pelo que o Áries falou, não. - Marcela lembrou as amigas.

– Verdade. - Thamires concordou com a amiga. - Lembra que ele começou a falar algo desse gênero.

– Ele e o Câncer. - Lembrou Anna.

– Talvez o Câncer seja mais suscetível a falar que o Áries. - Marcela podia ver as engrenagens nas cabecinhas das amigas. - Podíamos tentar…

– Ele parece ser uma pessoa boa. - Arriscou Thamires.

– Ele é uma pessoa boa. - Afirmou Anna. - Ele nos ajudou.

– Então quem é que vai perguntar a ele sobre Athena? - Perguntou Juliana.

Apesar de Câncer ser completamente diferente do que elas imaginavam, ninguém queria de fato entrar no assunto Athena com nenhum dos cavaleiros. Ainda tinha o quesito guerra. Eles viviam na guerra, elas nem tiveram a oportunidade de conhecer todos eles. Somente Juliana e Thamires que tiveram sorte de conhecer aqueles de quem elas curtiam e gostavam, apesar de Juliana não ter dado muita sorte com o cavaleiro de Aquário.

– Em falar em Câncer, e as meninas? - Perguntou Juliana.

– Elas não vieram para casa desde o primeiro dia. - Thamires estava preocupada.

– Deve ser foda trabalhar no meio da guerra. - Anna sentiu até as dores das costas darem uma diminuída.

– Eu escutei umas das servas de Athena falando que duas forasteiras estavam dando duro na guerra. Que já tinham salvado bastante gente e que as coisas estavam bastante diferentes. - Confidenciou Marcela.

– Quando tu escutou isso? - Exigiu saber Anna.

– Quando tu disse que ia esticar as costas hoje mais cedo e só voltou uma hora depois! - Marcela falou irritada. - Amanhã é a minha vez de voar um pouquinho.

– Já eu fiquei sabendo de uma reunião que Athena fez com os cavaleiros. - Admitiu Thamires. - Áries me contou logo no primeiro dia.

– Te contou sobre a reunião ou o que tinha rolado na reunião? - Perguntou Juliana.

– Só me falou que tinha uma reunião com Athena e que precisava ir urgente. A expressão dele até mudou na hora.

– Que babado deve ter rolado? - Anna estava curiosa.

– Não sei só sei que talvez as meninas saibam de algo. - Marcela pegou a toalha e foi até a porta do quarto. - Se elas chegarem e eu estiver no banheiro, não comecem sem mim!

* * *

Tenda improvisada no campo de batalha.

Paula tinha feito a sua última cirurgia da noite. Se é que aquilo podia ser chamado de cirurgia. Ela nunca tinha se aventurado em sua profissão nessa área específica da odontologia, mas ali ela não tinha o que fazer, era fazer ou fazer. Seu corpo doía, assim como a sua cabeça. Queria tomar um banho direito e dormir em sua cama, porque ela mal havia dormido, como ela mal havia se alimentado direito.

Estava naquele lugar trabalhando todas as horas, salvando e perdendo vidas. Se tinha uma coisa que nunca tinha acontecido com ela em toda a sua carreira profissional era ter perdido alguém. Nunca ninguém tinha morrido em suas mãos. Nunca. Entretanto, naquele lugar ela já contabilizava um total de vinte mortes. Não esqueceria de nenhuma delas. Por mais que ela não estivesse sozinha atuando, ela sabia que aquelas pessoas não estavam preparadas do jeito que ela tinha sido preparada, então no fundo mesmo, ela se culpava por todas as mortes. Se tivesse os equipamentos corretos, se a tecnologia fizesse parte daquele mundo, quem sabe ela não tivesse conseguido salvar todos.

– Cansada? - Perguntou Áries.

– Muito. - Respondeu Paula.

Áries estava ali para escoltar ela e Heluane de volta para o santuário de Athena. A guerra não tinha acabado ainda, então não era seguro para elas andarem por ai sozinhas.

– O que faz aqui? - Perguntou a morena.

– Vim buscar vocês. - falou. - Já está na hora de vocês duas descansarem.

– Janta com a gente? - Perguntou Heluane entrando na tenda improvisada que elas tinham pedido para os soldados erguerem. Ali era onde as cirurgias aconteciam. - As meninas vão ficar felizes se você aparecer por lá.

– Eu gostaria muito, mas tenho uma reunião com Athena daqui a pouco.

– Ótimo. - Paula disse decidida. - Nós também vamos nessa reunião.

– O quê? - Ele perguntou confuso. - Vocês não podem participar.

– Não nos leve a mal Áries, mas não queremos saber do assunto que ela tratará com vocês. - Heluane falou cansada. Assim como a amiga estava exausta. Tinha feitos tantas coisas que nunca havia imaginado que faria. - Queremos conversar com ela sobre outras coisas.

– Não sei se é uma boa ideia. - Falou apreensivo.

– Precisamos falar com ela. - Paula falou firme. - Não sabemos quando teremos outra oportunidade.

– Faz essa gentileza para a gente. - Pediu Heluane. - Qualquer coisa, se der algum problema você e os outros podem intermediar por nós.

– Ela é uma deusa, ela faz o que quiser. - Ele falou receoso. - Eu posso pedir ajuda ao Câncer, já que ele conhece vocês, mas os outros…

– O que tem os outros? - Perguntou Paula.

– Não sei se vão querer tomar partido.

– Eles vão sim. - A carioca disse com convicção. - O assunto interessa a eles também.

Áries ficou meio apreensivo, mas concordava com elas que Athena tinha que escutá-las, já que as duas estavam naquele lugar a dias salvando o seu povo.

– Vamos lá então.

– Vamos tomar um banho antes. - Falou Paula.

– Não. - Heluane a cortou. - Quero que ela nos veja sujas de sangue. Quero que ela sinta o cheiro do povo dela.

Falando isso os três deixaram a tenda e partiram de volta para o santuário. Quem sabe essa não seria uma ótima oportunidade para descobrir mais sobre Athena e o motivo dela ser assim, tão mal-amada.


	12. Capítulo XI

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya, obviamente não me pertence.

 **Fanfic feita no intuito de** comemorar os seis anos de amizade verdadeira **existente entre seis amigas. Que Deus continue nos abençoando e nos iluminando nesse mundão ai afora. Amo vocês!**

" _Pode ser que um dia deixemos de nos falar...  
Mas, enquanto houver amizade,  
Faremos as pazes de novo._

 _Pode ser que um dia o tempo passe...  
Mas, se a amizade permanecer,  
Um de outro se há de lembrar._

 _Pode ser que um dia nos afastemos...  
Mas, se formos amigos de verdade,  
A amizade nos reaproximará._

 _Pode ser que um dia não mais existamos...  
Mas, se ainda sobrar amizade,  
Nasceremos de novo, um para o outro._

 _Pode ser que um dia tudo acabe...  
Mas, com a amizade construiremos tudo novamente,  
Cada vez de forma diferente.  
Sendo único e inesquecível cada momento  
Que juntos viveremos e nos lembraremos para sempre"._

 __ Autor Desconhecido._

* * *

Todos os dias pessoas desaparecem sem deixar rastros. Às vezes, algumas dessas pessoas conseguem se despedir ou deixar mensagens para os seus familiares e amigos antes de sumirem. Recentemente o caso que mais chocou o mundo foi o do jogador Emiliano Sala que desapareceu no Canal da Mancha. Entretanto a pergunta que fica no ar é: Onde essas pessoas estão? Estão vivas ou mortas? Esse é um mistério que muitos tentam desvendar, mas ainda sem sucesso.

* * *

 **Capítulo XI.**

Era possível escutar o barulho que vinha do Santuário de Athena. Thamires, Juliana, Anna e Marcela andavam de um lado para o outro dentro do quarto. Elas queriam estar lá com as amigas, mas sabiam que só atrapalhariam. Paula e Heluane fizeram questão de deixar bem claro para Áries que era para avisar as amigas aonde elas tinham ido e o que elas tinham ido fazer, e que as mesmas tinham que ficar no quarto esperando.

– É sério que a gente tem que ficar aqui? - Perguntou Thamires.

– Sim. - Respondeu o grande Mestre.

Áries tinha feito aquele pedido ao mestre. Queria se certificar que as meninas não aprontariam nada. Então pediu para ele vigiá-las. Sabia que o Mestre não gostava de dar uma de babá, mas como ultimamente ele vinha reclamando que não servia mais para nada. Que a deusa Athena não solicitava mais a sua ajuda e só fazia o que ela bem entendia sem o consultar antes, ele vivia preso dentro da biblioteca com seus livros.

Ele até gostava da brasileira que passava os dias com ele naquele lugar cercado de livros. Ela era inteligente e tinha um bom papo. O dia não era monótono ao lado dela. Com certeza ela era diferente das mulheres daquele lugar. O único problema é que ela cismava em chamá-lo de Shion.

– Shion, nós precisamos ir lá. - Continuou ela.

– Mestre, por favor. - Ele não aguentava mais corrigi-la e já estava começando a se acostumar com o nome dado por ela. - Vocês ficarão por aqui. Já temos problemas demais por lá. Vocês só piorariam a situação.

– Essas duas não tem noção do perigo. - Juliana estava aflita. - Estão pedindo para morrer.

– Eu acho que elas estão mais que certas. - Anna também estava inquieta. Ela queria participar e xingar Athena junto com as amigas. - Athena não tem um pingo de compaixão com o seu povo.

– Minha preocupação é Áries e Câncer não ajudarem elas. - Marcela também queria ter ido para dizer algumas verdades a Athena principalmente sobre trabalhar naquela cozinha nojenta o dia todo descascando legume, aquilo não era legal. - Será que eles vão se colocar contra a sua deusa?

– Athena nem sempre foi assim. - Shion começou a divagar. - Ela era uma pessoa boa.

– Nós sabemos. - Anna revirou os olhos para aquela alegação. Todo mundo defendia ela e falava aquilo. - Esse povo que gosta de viver do passado…

– Olha, você precisa ser mais detalhista. - Começou Thamires. - Nos conte o porquê da mudança dela.

– Realmente, porque falar que ela era boa antes não ajuda em nada. - Falou Juliana.

– Está na cara que isso é falta de amor. - Marcela deduziu.

– Também acredito que seja isso. - O grande Mestre parecia triste. - A sua parte humana era sonhadora e gentil. Depois que ela conheceu Poseidon, sua parte deusa assumiu e estamos vivendo assim até hoje.

– Do nada? - Perguntou Marcela.

– Acho que a parte humana da deusa ainda ficou conosco por uma semana, depois disso ela nunca mais tomou posse do próprio corpo.

– Agora vamos fazer a pergunta que não quer calar… - Thamires olhou dele para as amigas. - É somente Athena que possuí um corpo humano e porque ela possui um?

– Pensei que você fosse falar algo relacionado a Poseidon. - Ele pareceu surpreso com a pergunta dela.

– Ah! Isso está realmente na cara que é um amor não correspondido. - Marcela voltou a afirmar o que tinha dito antes. - Qualquer pessoa com sã consciência consegue ver isso.

Anna cutucou a amiga. Ficou visível que para ele e os outros cavaleiros aquilo não era um assunto simples e fácil.

– Antigamente, quem se preocupava com a humanidade era Athena e Poseidon. Os outros deuses estavam mais restritos aos seus interesses próprios. Até ajudavam a humanidade, mas sempre fizeram questão de colocar limites entre essa relação. - Shion lembrava-se perfeitamente da passagem escrita em um pergaminho antigo. - "Poseidon por ser o deus dos mares, se isolou do Monte Olimpo para se dedicar as criaturas marinhas, mas para isso ele precisaria contar com a ajuda dos seres humanos. Pois o mar era imenso até mesmo para ele. (…) A deusa Athena ficaria responsável por manter a paz entre os povos humanos, pois era deusa da sabedoria, da inteligência e principalmente da justiça". - Shion olhou para as meninas. Elas prestavam atenção deixando-o aliviado. O assunto de suas amigas com a deusa Athena tinha sido esquecido momentaneamente. - Para ficar mais tempo na terra sem causar danos a sua divindade, eles precisariam possuir humanos que fossem seus respectivos receptáculos.

– E Hades? - Perguntou Anna.

– Verdade. - Juliana também pensou no deus dos mortos.

– Hades também tem um corpo humano, mas ele é diferente de Athena e Poseidon. Os dois estavam preocupados com a raça humana, Hades fez por amor a Perséfone.

– Vai soar estranho se eu disser que a atitude dele é nobre? - Falou Marcela.

– Não mesmo. - Anna tinha ficado encantada com a informação.

– Hades não queria ficar longe da amada. - Shion continuou. - Ele não queria passar seis meses longe da mesma, então optou por ter um receptáculo também.

– Isso os diferencia dos outros deuses em alguma coisa? - Perguntou Thamires.

– Sim. - Shion mais uma vez estava impressionado com o fato dela fazer as perguntas mais importantes. - Por ter um corpo mortal eles podem "morrer". Ou melhor dizendo, seu corpo divino fica mais fraco em comparação aos outros deuses quando o seu corpo mortal morre. Eles ficam meio que em um sono profundo até se recuperarem e poderem assumir a sua forma divina ou outro receptáculo.

– Hum… - Juliana estava pensativa. - Quantos corpos eles já possuíram?

– Milhares. - respondeu ele.

– Shion, posso te fazer uma pergunta? - Marcela foi até ele ficando bem próximo do antigo cavaleiro de Áries. Ela nem se importou quando a cara dele fechou por causa do nome que ela havia usado. - Você pode nos contar o que rolou na reunião há alguns dias? Eu escutei algo sobre os deuses do Olimpo terem se reunido e a deusa Athena não ter gostado da conversa.

– Como tu escuta essas coisas? - Exigiu saber Anna.

– Porque tu é lerda Anna. - Marcela olhou enviesado para amiga. - E tu vive me deixando sozinha naquela sala imunda.

– Mas é por uma boa causa. - Admitiu Anna.

– Claro, tu dá em cima do cozinheiro!

– Mentira! - Thamires olhou de Marcela para Anna. - E porque a gente só está sabendo disso agora?

– Eu não dou em cima dele, ele que dá em cima de mim.

– E tu aproveita para comer as coisas da cozinha!

– E tu come comigo!

– Gente! - Juliana as cortou. - Foco.

Shion encarava as meninas sem dizer nada. Uma estava dando em cima do cozinheiro, a outra escutava as conversas pelos corredores. Tinha até medo de conhecer as outras duas que estava com a deusa Athena agora.

– Zeus quer o fim da guerra de Athena e Poseidon. - Limitou-se a dizer.

– Mas isso é maravilhoso. - Falou Thamires.

– E porque ela ficou irritada? - Perguntou Marcela.

– Porque Athena não gosta de Poseidon. Ela quer acabar com ele de qualquer jeito.

– Olha aí o amor não correspondido. - Declarou Anna.

– Talvez não seja isso gente. - Juliana falou preocupada. Se fosse um caso de amor, quem sabe com outro o problema não se resolvesse, talvez fosse mais fácil, agora se fosse outra coisa… - Talvez seja uma briga de egos mesmo.

– Bom, a gente só vai ter noção quando conhecer Poseidon. - Disse Marcela.

– Isso está fora de cogitação. - Falou Mestre. - Não existe essa possibilidade, a não ser que vocês queiram morrer.

– Hum… - Anna começou a pensar na possibilidade de conhecer o rei dos mares. - Nem se a gente fizer uma oferenda?

– Nas terras de Athena? - Mestre perguntou incrédulo. - Você será morta pela deusa.

– Não precisa ser aqui, talvez aonde nosso avião caiu. - Sugeriu Thamires.

– Não contem comigo para entrar naquele mar de novo. - Juliana chegou a se arrepiar com a possibilidade. - Eu quase morri afogada.

– Tenho que concordar com a Juh. - Anna também não queria passar por aquela tormenta de novo.

– A gente manda a Helu entrar na água. - Sugeriu Marcela.

– Acho que ela vai dar na nossa cara, isso sim! - Completou Thamires.

– A gente resolve isso depois. - Anna encerrou o assunto. - Shion, entre em contato com os outros e nos atualize sobre o que está acontecendo.

Ele revirou os olhos para o nome, mas fez exatamente o que ela pediu. Também estava começando a ficar preocupado com a demora de Áries e as meninas.

* * *

A caminho do templo de Athena.

Ao deixarem a tenda onde haviam passado uma semana organizando e salvando vidas, sentiram um aperto no coração. Era muito gratificante quando pessoas que estavam a beira da morte lhe agradeciam por mais uma oportunidade de vida. Paula e Heluane deixaram algumas instruções com os cuidadores e foram escoltadas de volta para as terras de Athena por Câncer e Áries.

Ao chegarem na grande escadaria de pedra que levava as doze casas e consequentemente ao templo de Athena, Câncer e Áries fizeram outro percurso com elas. Eles sabiam que as mesmas estavam cansadas demais para subir aqueles milhares de degraus. Passaram pelos alojamentos dos criados e dos aspirantes. Viram o coliseu onde ainda era possível escutar o barulho de soldados em treinamento. Conforme iam seguindo por caminhos mais estreitos e até perigosos por estarem próximos demais as margens da montanha era possível ver alguns moradores lá em baixo seguindo as suas vidas normalmente.

– Tem certeza que vocês vão fazer isso? - Perguntou Câncer.

– Você acha que somos covardes, Câncer? - Perguntou Heluane.

Ele a encarou. De todas as pessoas que já havia conhecido naquele lugar, nenhuma delas se pareciam ou se comparavam aquelas seis garotas. Elas não eram covardes, ele tinha certeza disso. Já tinham passado por tantas coisas desde o dia em que pisaram naquele lugar. Ondas gigantes, flechada, o encontro com a deusa. Ter que se virar para arrumar o local onde ficariam pelos restos de suas vidas, arrumar o que comer e ainda por cima enfrentar trabalhos novos que muitas vezes não condizem com o que estão acostumadas a fazer e não tem o suporte necessário para isso. É, de fato ele tinha certeza disso. Elas não eram covardes.

– Tenho certeza que não. - Ele falou sério. - Eu só tenho medo por você, quer dizer, por vocês.

Paula tentou esconder um sorriso e percebeu que Áries também tinha um leve sorriso no canto dos lábios. Os dois sabiam do carinho que Câncer passou a sentir pela carioca. Ele vivia indo na tenda para saber se elas precisavam de algo, mas Paula sabia que ele queria mesmo era ver Heluane. Ele levava comidas para elas e até algumas mudas de roupa. Sempre que podia obrigava as duas a pararem e descasarem. Paula, no começo, achou aquilo muito estranho, porque era completamente diferente do que ela imaginava em relação ao cavaleiro de Câncer o temido Máscara da Morte, ele era o oposto. Gentil, atencioso um verdadeiro cavaleiro. Se ela não nutrisse um sentimento oculto por Saga, ou melhor, o cavaleiro de Gêmeos, ela talvez tivesse se apaixonado por ele. Definitivamente ele era um bom partido, assim como Áries.

– Estou ficando nervosa. - Confidenciou Paula.

– Com o que amiga? - Heluane sabia que Paula não ficaria nervosa por causa de Athena. Há dois dias elas estavam superconfortáveis em ter essa reunião com a deusa.

– Vocês sabem que ele estará lá e eu não o conheço. - Falou. - E se ele me achar horrível?

– Eu falo de você todos os dias para ele. - Câncer admitiu.

– Você fala de mim para ele? - Ela quase engasgou com a própria saliva.

– Sim. - Ele admitiu risonho. - Eu falo de todas vocês. Áries não queria que eu comentasse, mas como vocês nós detalharam sobre de quem vocês eram fãs. - Ele olhou para Heluane, já que a mesma nunca falou de quem ela gostava no anime para ele. - Eu falei com Aquário, que por sua vez já conhece Juliana. Ele esses dias estava falando dela para Peixes e Capricórnio. Disse que ela está dando duro no hospital e que talvez ela não seja uma pessoa inútil.

– Sério? - Paula olhou para Heluane com aquela cara de "puta merda".

– Ele é sempre assim, frio? - Perguntou Heluane. Elas duas tiveram a oportunidade de conhecê-lo. Ele foi um dia com Áries levar alguns feridos. - Nosso primeiro encontro foi bem gélido.

– Ele é assim com todo mundo. - Áries admitiu. - Ele tem dificuldades em se relacionar com outras pessoas.

– Por que? - Quis saber Paula.

– Não sei. - Câncer falou pelos dois. - Ele sempre foi assim, desde pequeno.

– Hum… - Heluane pensou na amiga.

– Mas não se preocupem, se ele está falando dela é porque alguma coisa tem ai. - Admitiu Áries.

– Você acha? - Perguntou Paula.

– Sim. - Afirmou. - Ele nunca fala de outras pessoas, nunca.

– Isso é um bom sinal. - Heluane ficou feliz.

– Eu falei com Escorpião também. - Câncer voltou a detalhar sobre os seus dias de cupido. - Ele disse que foi até a cozinha para ver quem era essa tal de Anna e ai a viu se engraçando com o cozinheiro. - Câncer sorriu. - Ele veio cheio de ferroada para cima de mim.

– Mas por que? - Paula perguntou. Não queria entrar no detalhe "cozinheiro" com ele e sim com a amiga.

– Porque eu fiz ele criar expectativas com uma carne nova e ela já está com outra. - Câncer parecia preocupado. - Será que ela está mesmo com o cozinheiro?

– Acho que ela deve estar querendo comida. - Heluane ajudou a amiga. - Anna é fome zero. Ela come muito.

– Fome zero? - Áries perguntou sem entender.

– O estômago dela não tem fundo. - Paula esclareceu.

– Ah! - Áries começou a rir. - Ela se parece com Touro então.

\- Não deixe de falar dela para ele. - Heluane pediu com gentileza para Câncer. - Ela gosta dele. Ela só precisa conhecê-lo.

Câncer assentiu. É claro que ele continuaria ajudando as amigas dela. Até Áries falava algumas coisas para ajudar.

– E Gêmeos? - Perguntou Paula.

– Ele é muito fechado. - Admitiu Áries. - Para ser honesto ele tem problemas sérios com o irmão que está do lado de Poseidon. Então a cabeça dele sempre está lotada com "O que eu faço com o meu irmão?" "Como vamos superar isso?"

– Nossa! - Heluane segurou a mão da amiga dando lhe força. - Quando essa guerra acabar, e eu espero que acabe logo, talvez ele comece a pensar em outra coisa que não seja apenas o irmão dele.

– Mas se não fosse a guerra a relação dos dois era boa? - Perguntou Paula.

– Mais ou menos. - Câncer tentava lembrar da infância. - Sabe aquele lance de gêmeos? Eles têm um elo muito forte, mas mesma assim rolava competições entre eles.

– Ah! - Suspirou Heluane.

– É claro que muitas dessas competições ocorreram por causa do nosso treino pelas armaduras de ouro. - Concluiu Áries. - Para ser honesto, acho que Kanon não gostou de o irmão ter ganhado a armadura de ouro o que gerou um conflito grande entre os dois.

– Kanon?! - Heluane e Paula falaram ao mesmo tempo.

Antes que Câncer ou Áries pudessem responder as meninas, eles pararam em frente ao Santuário da deusa. Várias pessoas entravam e saiam do local fazendo as suas tarefas diárias. Assim que viram os cavaleiros, reverenciaram os mesmo e seguiam seus caminhos. Heluane e Paula não estavam nervosas em ter aquela conversa com Athena, mas sim em obter resultados e fazer um trabalho melhor com os cidadãos daquele lugar.


	13. Capítulo XII

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya, obviamente não me pertence.

Fanfic feita no intuito de comemorar os seis anos de amizade verdadeira existente entre seis amigas. Que Deus continue nos abençoando e nos iluminando nesse mundão ai afora. Amo vocês!

" _Pode ser que um dia deixemos de nos falar...  
Mas, enquanto houver amizade,  
Faremos as pazes de novo._

 _Pode ser que um dia o tempo passe...  
Mas, se a amizade permanecer,  
Um de outro se há de lembrar._

 _Pode ser que um dia nos afastemos...  
Mas, se formos amigos de verdade,  
A amizade nos reaproximará._

 _Pode ser que um dia não mais existamos...  
Mas, se ainda sobrar amizade,  
Nasceremos de novo, um para o outro._

 _Pode ser que um dia tudo acabe...  
Mas, com a amizade construiremos tudo novamente,  
Cada vez de forma diferente.  
Sendo único e inesquecível cada momento  
Que juntos viveremos e nos lembraremos para sempre"._

 __ Autor Desconhecido._

* * *

Todos os dias pessoas desaparecem sem deixar rastros. As vezes, algumas dessas pessoas conseguem se despedir ou deixar mensagens para os seus familiares e amigos antes de sumirem. Recentemente o caso que mais chocou o mundo foi o do jogador Emiliano Sala que desapareceu no Canal do Mancha. Entretanto a pergunta que fica no ar é: Onde essas pessoas estão? Estão vivas ou mortas? Esse é um mistério que muitos tentam desvendar, mas ainda sem sucesso.

* * *

 **Capítulo XII.**

Templo de Athena.

Assim que as grandes portas se abriram para o grupo entrar, Paula pôde escutar seu próprio coração, batendo acelerado, em seus ouvidos. Ela estava nervosa demais, era uma pena não ter um cigarro para poder desfrutar. Olhou para o lado esquerdo e viu uma fileira de homens em suas armaduras douradas. Não precisou procurar por ele, seus olhos foram de encontro com a armadura de gêmeos. Trincou os dentes, pois, se não o fizesse, ficaria de boca aberta ali na frente de todos.

Ele era muito alto, sua pele era dourada e seus cabelos negros, quase azuis, tinham o mesmo tom dos de Câncer. Eles estavam soltos e desciam majestosamente pelo seu corpo. Era um contraste perfeito com o dourado da armadura. Seus olhos azuis eram escuros e misteriosos. Paula só conseguia pensar em uma única palavra – Perfeição.

Respirou fundo e voltou a olhar para frente. Não ficaria tietando ninguém, muito menos Saga, ou melhor, Gêmeos. Apesar de o mesmo ser maravilhoso, ela tinha uma reputação a zelar.

Ficou visível na expressão da deusa que aquela era a maior afronta que ela já tinha presenciado em toda a sua existência. Heluane ficou com certo receio de ser transformada em alguma coisa, já que os deuses adoravam fazer esse tipo de coisa quando se sentiam ofendidos e acuados. Assim como Paula, ela também notou os cavaleiros de Athena. Quatro do lado esquerdo e seis do lado direito. Câncer e Áries foram com elas até o centro da sala onde Athena estava sentada majestosamente em seu trono.

– Como ousam ficar em minha presença sem se curvarem e ainda mais desse jeito? - Ela perguntou de forma ríspida ao mesmo tempo em que abanava o ar a sua frente a fim de eliminar o mal cheiro.

Paula trincou os dentes ao mesmo tempo que respirava fundo para não cometer nenhuma idiotice. Tinha que manter o controle. Por ela, pelas amigas, pelos cavaleiros, por Saga, que a observava, e principalmente por seus pacientes.

\- Senhora… - Começou Áries.

\- Silêncio. - Ordenou. - Eu não quero saber…

\- Ah, mais você quer saber sim! - Heluane deu um passo na direção da deusa e Paula a acompanhou. - Podem ir meninos. - Helu olhou para Câncer e Áries que estavam pálidos. - Pode deixar que a gente resolve a partir de agora.

\- Como é que é?! - Athena ergueu-se. - Quem são vocês para darem ordem aqui?

\- Quem somos nós?! - Heluane tirou o jaleco manchado de sangue e jogou nos pés da deusa.

Paula segurou o braço da amiga e se antecipou.

\- Somos aquelas que salvam o seu povo todos os dias de uma morte miserável no campo de batalha. - Paula encarou a deusa sem medo algum.

\- Vocês?! - Sorriu debochadamente. - O meu povo só obtém a salvação através da minha divindade. Através da fé que eles têm em mim. Vocês duas não são ninguém.

\- Definitivamente, você tem razão em dizer que eu não sou ninguém, não sou mesmo. Sou apenas uma humana tentando fazer o meu trabalho da melhor forma possível. - Heluane suspirou. - Eu não sou uma deusa, e não gostaria de ser, viver uma vida vazia eternamente deve ser um saco, porém, sobre você ser a salvação do seu povo, me desculpe, mas o seu digníssimo povo está morrendo todos os dias em uma guerra sem sentindo por sua causa. E quando os mesmos chegam até nós, feridos e praticamente mortos, suplicando a sua misericórdia, eu faço questão de lembrá-los que se eles estão naquela situação a culpa é sua!

\- Insolente…

Athena estava fervendo de raiva. Era possível ver a sua divindade tremeluzir conforme as palavras duras da carioca eram assimiladas por ela. Nunca ninguém a havia enfrentado antes, nem mesmo o seu receptáculo. Ela olhou para os seus cavaleiros e podia ver os mesmos inquietos e alguns até admirados com aquelas duas mulheres. Ela não podia passar esse papelão na frente deles daquela forma. Seria motivo de chacota entre os deuses e os humanos por toda a eternidade.

\- Nós só queremos condições melhores de trabalho. - Paula quebrou o silêncio. - A senhora é uma deusa, pode muito bem dar condições melhores para o seu povo. Tecnologia. É disso que precisamos, já que a guerra não acabará mesmo.

\- Eu não sou obrigada a nada. - Respondeu rispidamente. - Quem manda aqui sou eu e vocês fazem aquilo que eu quero, então aproveitem a chance de uma nova vida e vivam. A não ser que vocês queiram que eu acabe com a vida de vocês aqui e agora.

\- Senhora… - Peixes se intrometeu. O cavaleiro era belíssimo. Loiro, alto, forte, pele branca, lábios carnudos e rosados. Era a perfeição em pessoa. Um belo receptáculo para a deusa do amor. - Quer que eu as retire daqui?

\- Com certeza eu quero. - Athena espumava ódio. - Tire-as da minha frente e saiam todos daqui. - Ordenou.

\- Você não é uma deusa, você é um monstro! - Heluane cuspiu as palavras de forma abrupta.

\- Tirem elas daqui, ou eu não irei me segurar mais. - Athena cravou os olhos nas duas. - Agradeçam por estarem vivas ainda.

Câncer e Áries ajudaram Peixes e os outros a retirarem as meninas da sala do trono. Paula tentava conter a amiga que esbraveja ao encontro da mão de Câncer que tampava a boca da amiga. Ela mesma queria avançar em Athena, mas sabia que seria uma luta perdida. Na realidade, elas entraram ali sabendo que seria assim.

\- Helu, se acalma. - Paula pedia. Ela também tentava acalmar as batidas de seu coração. Estava cansada, com fome, doida por um banho e ainda estava a poucos centímetros de Saga.

\- Caralho, Paula. - Heluane arrancou a mão de Câncer de sua boca. - Pode ficar tranquilo. - Ela o tranquilizou. - Eu não vou voltar lá e fazer o que tu está pensando.

\- Eu não tenho mais certeza de nada. - Ele continuou segurando ela. - Você disse que não ia perder o controle.

\- Porra, Câncer! - Heluane parou e o encarou. - Como não perder a calma com aquela mulher? Se é que dá para chamar aquilo de mulher.

\- Ela tem razão. - Peixes entrou na conversa. - A propósito. - Ele segurou a mão dela. - Estou a seu dispor. -

\- Nossa! - Paula deixou escapar. - Não sabia que você era assim…

Peixes se encaminhou até a morena e a beijou delicadamente no rosto.

\- Eu sou muitas coisas, inclusive, um belo de um conquistador.

\- Peixes. - Saga o cortou.

Paula sentiu o seu corpo se arrepiar. A voz que ela imaginava em âmago era completamente diferente daquela. Nunca os seus pensamentos fariam jus ao que era de verdade.

\- O que é que passou pela cabeça de vocês duas, ou melhor - Gêmeos encarou Áries e Câncer. - De vocês em levarem elas duas até a deusa? Vocês ficaram malucos? Queriam ver sangue inocente sendo derramado?

\- Eu não imaginava que seria desse jeito. - Áries disse arrependido.

\- E vocês acharam que seria como? - Virgem perguntou. Seus olhos azuis carregavam um mistério oculto. - Que ela simplesmente ia sorrir e acatar o que simples humanas tinham a dizer?

\- Elas podiam ter morrido, Câncer. - Capricórnio o repreendeu.

\- Nós não iríamos deixar. - Câncer começou a se justificar.

\- Você só pode estar maluco. - Touro se intrometeu. - Eu entendo o motivo e acho nobre o que vocês duas fizeram, mas se arriscar dessa forma foi completamente insano.

\- Pelo amor dos deuses. - Paula esbravejou. - Vocês se arriscam todos os dias por ela, por esse povo, por que a gente não pode fazer o mesmo?

Os cavaleiros se entreolham. Aquilo era verdade. Eles arriscavam as suas vidas por aquele povo, pela deusa.

\- Nós vamos viver aqui agora, o nosso mundo é esse. - Paula continuou.

\- É horrível para a gente trazer alguém praticamente de volta a vida e ter que ver essa pessoa voltar para o campo de batalha. - Heluane encarou Câncer. - Como você acha que eu… - Ela se segurou para não chorar. - …que a gente vai ficar se um dia tivermos que declarar a hora do óbito de algum de vocês?

\- Nós já perdemos muito. - Paula segurou firme o ombro da amiga lhe dando apoio. - Perdemos as nossas famílias. Tínhamos uma vida lá fora e agora a única coisa que temos aqui somos umas às outras e vocês. Não é fácil viver com medo.

\- Eu sei como é viver com medo de perder alguém. - Gêmeos disse parecendo distante de todos. Seus belos olhos encontraram com os de Paula. - Vamos tentar resolver de outra forma.

\- Vamos falar com Athena por vocês. - Sagitário falou pela primeira vez. Até então ele só observava o desenrolar daquela situação. - Athena estará mais suscetível a escutar a gente do que vocês.

\- Levem elas de volta aos aposentos delas. - Leão ordenou. - O resto de nós conversaremos com Athena.

\- Vamos esperar os ânimos se acalmarem. - Sugeriu Aquário. - Eu nunca vi a deusa tão nervosa desse jeito.

\- Eu levo elas. - Escorpião disse sorrindo. - Eu quero conhecer as outras garotas. Se forem como vocês duas, esse santuário ficará bastante interessante.

\- Você não tem jeito… - Capricórnio disse enojado. - Quando vai aprender…

Um forte estrondo ecoou fazendo com que Paula e Heluane levassem as mãos aos ouvidos a fim de abafar o barulho. Uma grande fumaça de cinzas manchava o horizonte próximo ao mar. Bem longe das terras de Athena. Paula e Heluane se entreolharam aterrorizadas. Elas sabiam o que tinha caído.

\- Um avião. - Elas falaram em uníssono.


	14. Capítulo XIII

**Disclaimer** : Saint Seiya, obviamente não me pertence.

 **Fanfic feita no intuito de** comemorar os seis anos de amizade **verdadeira existente entre sete amigas. Que Deus continue nos abençoando e nos iluminando nesse mundão ai afora. Amo vocês!**

" _Pode ser que um dia deixemos de nos falar...  
Mas, enquanto houver amizade,  
Faremos as pazes de novo._

 _Pode ser que um dia o tempo passe...  
Mas, se a amizade permanecer,  
Um de outro se há de lembrar._

 _Pode ser que um dia nos afastemos...  
Mas, se formos amigos de verdade,  
A amizade nos reaproximará._

 _Pode ser que um dia não mais existamos...  
Mas, se ainda sobrar amizade,  
Nasceremos de novo, um para o outro._

 _Pode ser que um dia tudo acabe...  
Mas, com a amizade construiremos tudo novamente,  
Cada vez de forma diferente.  
Sendo único e inesquecível cada momento  
Que juntos viveremos e nos lembraremos para sempre"._

 __ Autor Desconhecido._

* * *

Todos os dias pessoas desaparecem sem deixar rastros. As vezes, algumas dessas pessoas conseguem se despedir ou deixar mensagens para os seus familiares e amigos antes de sumirem. Recentemente o caso que mais chocou o mundo foi o do jogador Emiliano Sala que desapareceu no Canal do Mancha. Entretanto a pergunta que fica no ar é: Onde essas pessoas estão? Estão vivas ou mortas? Esse é um mistério que muitos tentam desvendar, mas ainda sem sucesso.

* * *

 **Capítulo XIII.**

 _Brasil – Algumas horas antes._

– Pode ficar tranquila Nana, eu vou avisar assim que chegar nos Estados Unidos. - Pollyana tentava acalmar a irmã. Ela estava preocupada pois uma tempestade estava indo em direção aos Estados Unidos. - Fica tranquila e cuide do meu sobrinho. Se eu não conseguir ligar para você, avisarei a mamãe, então fiquem em contato vocês duas.

– _Tá bom. Não esquece em! - Nana a repreendeu. -Você sempre esquece!_

 **Última chamada para o voo de número 00568 com destino a Flórida.**

– Tenho que desligar. Beijos e mais tarde nos falamos. - Falou encerrando a ligação.

Polly pegou a sua bagagem de mão do banco e foi ao portão de embarque com o passaporte em mãos. Ela estava indo a estudo. Conseguiu uma bolsa de 100% na faculdade no sul da Florida em Tampa. Ficaria três a quatro anos longe do Brasil e de sua família, estava triste por deixá-los, mas feliz pelas experiências que adquiriria.

Uma pequena fila começava a se formar na frente do portão, foi para o seu lugar e ficou esperando até chegar a sua vez. Cinco minutos depois já estava entrando no avião e guardando a sua bagagem. Olhou o celular pela última vez, mandou uma mensagem para a mãe e a irmã avisando que já tinha feito o embarque e que estava deixando o celular em modo avião.

– Agora é só esperar pela vida nova. - Polly olhou a foto de sua irmã e sobrinho e sorriu. - Vai sentir orgulho de mim quando estiver mais velho. - Beijou a foto e colocou o celular no bolso.

As portas finalmente foram fechadas e as aeromoças já se preparavam para explicar sobre as saídas de emergência e o cinto de segurança. Por último, o piloto falou que eles já estavam autorizados a decolar e que em breve chegariam ao seu destino.

Pollyana colocou o fone de ouvido e tentou relaxar, a viagem seria longa. Nem percebeu que tinha pego no sono, só sentiu a mão da aeromoça em seu ombro a acordando para comer alguma coisa. Polly aceitou a bandeja e analisou o que ela tinha para comer. Uma torta de limão, um sanduíche estilo Subway e uma lata de coca cola.

– Poxa, não tem nada light? - Ela falou avaliando a sua refeição. Apertou o botão do painel acima de sua cabeça e logo a aeromoça apareceu ao seu lado.

– Como posso ajudá-la? - Perguntou.

– Não tem nada diet? - Ela perguntou sem graça. - Eu sou diabética.

– Claro. - A aeromoça foi até o fundo da cabine e depois de alguns minutos voltou com outra bandeja. - Aqui. Esse sanduíche é de peito de peru e ricota, gelatina diet de frutas vermelhas e Ice Tea de pêssego diet.

– Muito obrigada. - Agradeceu já desenrolando o sanduíche.

Fez sua refeição em paz. Escutando suas músicas favoritas e olhando pela janela. As nuvens estavam densas e ela podia ver vários relâmpagos cortando e iluminando o céu. Fez uma prece silenciosa e fechou a cortina da janela, não queria ficar vendo e sofrendo com o mal tempo.

O piloto anunciou que eles estavam entrando em área de turbulência que era para permanecerem em seus assentos e com o cinto de segurança afivelado.

Parecia uma eternidade, o avião dava vários solavancos no ar, subia e descia, era como se Pollyana estivesse em uma montanha-russa. Até que o avião apenas caiu. Despencou em direção ao mar. Mascaras de oxigênio balançavam na frente dos passageiros e as orações passaram a ser gritos.

* * *

 _Templo de Athena_

Thamires e Anna escutaram primeiro o barulho vindo de algum lugar do lado de fora. Mas foi Shion quem saiu primeiro. Ele olhou para o céu e viu uma nuvem preta indo em direção ao mar. Juliana e Marcela já estavam ao lado dele olhando para o mesmo ponto em que o Grande Mestre olhava. Tinha acontecido de novo. Em tão pouco tempo outro avião havia caído ali.

– Não acredito! - Thamy falou desesperada. - Temos que ajudar.

– Não se preocupe. - Shion a tranquilizou. - Áries e os outros estão indo para lá.

– As meninas também? - Marcela perguntou sem tirar os olhos do céu.

– Sim.

– Nós temos que ir também.- Anna estava decidida.

– Não. - Falou veemente. - Vocês vão ficar aqui.

– Você não pode nos impedir.- Marcela o ameaçou.

– O que vocês vão fazer lá? - Ele perguntou sério. - Vocês vão ajudar como?

– Eu posso ajudar. Eu sei primeiro socorros. - Juliana se meteu na conversa. - Eu trabalho no hospital. Eles devem precisar de mim.

– Sim, eles devem precisar de você no hospital e não na praia. Você quer ir para o hospital no seu dia de folga?

– É melhor você ficar por aqui.- Aquário chegou com Escorpião e Capricórnio. - Estamos aqui para ver como vocês estão.

– Estamos bem. - Juliana respondeu sem graça.

Anna e Thamires olharam para a amiga incrédulas. Ela estava brigando com o Shion momentos antes e agora estava quietinha em seu lugar. Marcela revirou os olhos para a amiga. Ela sabia que Juliana estava assim por causa de aquário.

– Então vocês são as forasteiras. - Escorpião falou de modo sedutor. - Conheci as amigas de vocês. Corajosas. - Ele avaliou as meninas. - Acho que as coisas vão começar a ficar boas nesse santuário.

Anna revirou os olhos. Escorpião sabia ser um sedutor, mas tudo tinha sua hora e seu lugar. Ela não estava com cabeça para cair nas graças dele. Por mais que ele fosse o homem mais lindo daquele Santuário. Seus belos olhos azuis e seus longos cabelos loiros estavam soltos e voavam conforme a brisa os beijava. Ele tinha um sorriso travesso nos lábios, o que fazia ele ser mais irresistível ainda. Anna sacudiu a cabeça, estava sucumbindo aos encantos dele.

– Nos não precisamos de distrações no momento. - Ela disse fazendo um gesto com a mão para que ele e os outros partissem.

– Opa! - Ele chegou perto dela. - Então você me considera uma boa distração?

– Vão para o quarto! - Marcela apontou para a porta. - Aquário e Capricórnio, será que vocês podem explicar o que aconteceu no santuário e o que é essa fumaça toda preta no céu?

– Um avião. - O Capricorniano respondeu. - Suas amigas estão indo com Áries, Gêmeos e Câncer até o local.

– E os outros cavaleiros? - Shion perguntou.

– Foram ver se somente um avião caiu ou se existem outros. - Aquário respondeu. Ele estava de olho em Juliana que não parava de olhar para os próprios pés.

– A gente não pode mesmo ajudar? - Thamires tentou mais uma vez.

– Infelizmente não há nada o que fazer, a não ser esperar. - Escorpião respondeu pelos amigos. - A gente pode fazer alguma coisa até elas chegarem, que tal uma brincadeira? - Ele sugeriu.

Anna e Capricórnio deram um tapa na cabeça do Escorpião. Ele olhou para os dois ultrajado.

– Escorpião, menos por favor. - Aquário repreendeu o amigo. - Viemos aqui para ver como vocês estavam, vendo que está tudo bem, nos estamos indo.

– Mestre, se o senhor puder continuar com elas. - Capricórnio pediu com educação. - Temos que ajudar os outros.

– Não tem problema. - Ele compreendia a situação. - Qualquer coisa, me avisem.

– Sim senhor. - Aquário respondeu por todos.

Ele ainda ficou alguns segundos como se quisessem fazer mais alguma coisa, mas Capricórnio o trouxe de volta de seus pensamentos. Aquário olhou uma última vez para as meninas e foi até Juliana antes de ir embora.

– Fique bem e fique segura aqui. - Disse gentilmente. - Não faça nada estúpido.

– Pode deixar. - Ela respondeu baixinho.

Foi só o trio sumir de vista que Thamires, Marcela e Anna foram para cima da oriental.

– Você não disse que o Kamus era frio com você? - Anna a colocou contra a parede.

– Isso mesmo, eu me lembro de você ter dito isso. - Marcela ajudou a amiga.

– Vocês já se pegaram? - Thamires entrou no meio da discussão.

– Vocês querem parar com isso? - Shion pediu constrangido. - E parem de dar nomes para a gente.

– Não dá para ficar chamando você de mestre e os outros pelas casas que eles regem! Vai ter nome sim, aceita que doí menos. - Thamires encerrou a discussão com ele.

Ele escondeu um sorriso que havia se formado em seus lábios e voltou a olhar para o horizonte como se nada tivesse acontecido.


	15. Capítulo XIV

**Disclaimer** : Saint Seiya, obviamente não me pertence.

 **Fanfic feita no intuito de** comemorar os seis anos de amizade **verdadeira existente entre sete amigas. Que Deus continue nos abençoando e nos iluminando nesse mundão ai afora. Amo vocês!**

" _Pode ser que um dia deixemos de nos falar...  
Mas, enquanto houver amizade,  
Faremos as pazes de novo._

 _Pode ser que um dia o tempo passe...  
Mas, se a amizade permanecer,  
Um de outro se há de lembrar._

 _Pode ser que um dia nos afastemos...  
Mas, se formos amigos de verdade,  
A amizade nos reaproximará._

 _Pode ser que um dia não mais existamos...  
Mas, se ainda sobrar amizade,  
Nasceremos de novo, um para o outro._

 _Pode ser que um dia tudo acabe...  
Mas, com a amizade construiremos tudo novamente,  
Cada vez de forma diferente.  
Sendo único e inesquecível cada momento  
Que juntos viveremos e nos lembraremos para sempre"._

 __ Autor Desconhecido._

* * *

Todos os dias pessoas desaparecem sem deixar rastros. As vezes, algumas dessas pessoas conseguem se despedir ou deixar mensagens para os seus familiares e amigos antes de sumirem. Recentemente o caso que mais chocou o mundo foi o do jogador Emiliano Sala que desapareceu no Canal do Mancha. Entretanto a pergunta que fica no ar é: Onde essas pessoas estão? Estão vivas ou mortas? Esse é um mistério que muitos tentam desvendar, mas ainda sem sucesso.

* * *

 **Capítulo XIV.**

O cheiro de fumaça e o calor deixavam Paula com medo do que estava logo a frente. Ela e Heluane seguiram com Câncer, Gêmeos e Áries a fim de ver o estrago da situação e se havia sobrevivente, por mais que Áries acreditasse que não.

– Falta muito? - perguntou.

– Não. - Gêmeos não deixava de encará-la. - Está com medo?

– Não é medo, é receio. - disse dando de ombros. - Não quero ter que enterrar mais ninguém hoje.

Gêmeos entendia o que ela queria dizer. Ele também não gostava daquilo. Em todo o seu tempo como cavaleiro de Athena, ele já havia enterrado muitos amigos.

– Lá! - Heluane apontou em direção aos escombros. - Misericórdia!

Sentiu o coração apertar. Se alguém estivesse vivo, seria milagre dos deuses. Uma parte do avião estava no mar e começava a afundar, já a cauda, estava em terra firme. Alguns pertences dos passageiros estavam espalhados pela areia.

Câncer e Áries foram para a cauda do avião procurando por alguém vivo, já Gêmeos entrou no mar. Ele iria até o pedaço do avião ver se não tinha alguém preso nas ferragens. Heluane e Paula caminharam pela a areia a procura de alguém ainda vivo. Se tivessem sorte, poderiam encontrar alguém que conseguiu sair da parte central do avião que afundava no mar e ter nadado até a areia.

Uma explosão as deixou assustadas, mas ao olhar para trás, Áries continham a fumaça e o fogo com a sua muralha de cristal, enquanto Câncer mandava as almas que ficaram perdidas naquele plano para o outro mundo com o seu poder.

– Aquele é o Sekishiki? - Heluane perguntou boba.

– Acho que sim. - Paula também estava impressionada. - Não sabia que ele podia fazer isso. Mandar as almas assim do nada para o outro lado.

– Nem eu. Para ser franca, acho que não sei nada sobre ele.

Paula encarou a amiga e um sorriso se formou em seus lábios.

– Não conhece agora, mas vai conhecer em breve. - ela cutucou a amiga com o cotovelo.

Heluane revirou os olhos e voltou a sua atenção para a areia branca. As duas continuaram a caminhar e quando os dourados sumiram do seu campo de visão, assim como Saga no mar, restando apenas o foco de fumaça na linha do horizonte que as duas conseguiram distinguir uma silhueta aparentemente feminina deitada na areia.

Os cabelos estavam cheios de areia, assim como as suas roupas, pelo menos o que restavam delas. Heluane virou o corpo da mulher, a fim de colocar em posição anatômica, mas ao fazer isso se sobressaltou junto com Paula. As duas se olharam assustadas. Elas conheciam aquela pessoa.

Paula reagiu primeira, ela imediatamente verificou os sinais vitais de Pollyana. Enquanto a amiga não parava de olhar para o corpo de Polly jogado na areia.

– Helu, você precisa me ajudar. - Paula tentou chamar atenção da amiga.

Ela queria ajudar, mas não queria nem imaginar que a sua amiga ali deitada e sem consciência estava morta. Se estivesse, ela não ia aguentar.

– Ela está mor… morta? - gaguejou.

– Não. - Paula a tranquilizou. - Ainda não. Preciso de você!

Foi exatamente o choque que ela precisava para agir. Fez os procedimentos de primeiro socorros com Paula, avaliando vias aéreas, sinas vitais, se havia algum osso quebrado, entre outras coisas, mas aparentemente estava tudo em ordem. Quando constataram que a amiga estava apenas desacordada, Paula gritou por Gêmeos que saia da água como um deus grego. Seus longos cabelos escuros estavam grudados em sua pele dourada de sol, o que fez a mulher imaginar coisas que não eram apropriadas para aquele momento.

– Sinto o cheiro dos seus hormônios daqui. - Helu cutucou a amiga.

– Desculpa, mas é difícil não imaginar nada ao olhá-lo.

– Eu te entendo.

Saga chegou logo em seguida. Ele avaliou a mulher deitada e perguntou se era apropriado erguê-la. Paula conversava com ele sobre esse problema. Elas não sabiam como estava a coluna de Pollyana e não queriam ter que carregá-la no colo sem antes fazer alguns exames. Ele concordou.

– Então chamarei por Áries, ele pode usar a sua telecinese.

– Isso. - Paula concordou.

Gêmeos chamou pelos amigos e dois minutos depois já estavam ali.

– Está viva? - Câncer queria saber.

– Sim. - Helu respondeu abalada.

Ele achou que fosse por causa da situação que ela aparentava estar triste.

– Vamos ajudá-la.- Áries tentou confortar as meninas. - Ela vai ficar bem.

Foi Paula quem resolveu esclarecer as coisas.

– Ela é nossa amiga.

Os três se olharam. Gêmeos foi quem falou primeiro.

– Isso é muito estranho. - ele realmente parecia preocupado. - Qual a probabilidade disso acontecer? - ele perguntou para os amigos.

– Bem pouco, quase improvável.

– Será que existe alguma coisa por trás disso? - Câncer perguntou. - Não pode ser mera coincidência, pode?

Áries olhou deles para as meninas e fez um gesto com a cabeça para que aquela conversa se encerrasse. Gêmeos e Câncer entenderam o que ele queria dizer. Era melhor discutir sobre aquilo longe das meninas.

Paula e Heluane não eram burras e muito menos desatentas. Elas entenderam também que aquela conversa seria entre apenas eles. Paula olhou para Helu que acenou brevemente. Elas também teorizariam sobre o ocorrido, só que com as meninas.

Pollyana teve seu corpo suspenso no ar com os poderes de Áries. Ele a carregou até para próximo ao hospital. Heluane e Paula pediram para que ele a levasse para a casa delas. Elas cuidariam da amiga em casa, junto com as outras. Ele fez exatamente o que elas pediram, mesmo com Gêmeos sendo contra, afinal, Athena gostaria de saber que uma pessoa tinha sobrevivido a queda do avião.

Quando chegaram, Thamires, Marcela e Anna correrão para saber o que tinha acontecido e quem era a mulher que Áries carregava. Já Juliana preparava a cama para pôr a mulher recém-chegada. Quando elas notaram quem era, se entreolharam assustadas.

– É sério isso? - Marcela não podia acreditar em seus olhos.

– Pollyana. - Thamy deixou seu corpo cair em uma cama ao lado. Levou a mão a boca assustada. A amiga estava morta?

Shion a abraçou. Ele não sabia o que dizer, então apenas agiu. Ela afundou o rosto na curvatura do pescoço dele e ficou ali, tentando acalmar as batidas de seu coração. Já Anna andava de um lado para o outro. Sua cabeça trabalhava sem parar. Como que Pollyana tinha parado ali? Era só ela que tinha percebido, ou a amiga parecia mais velha?

– Eu vou tomar um banho. - Helu disse depois de um tempo.

Paula e Juliana estavam ao lado da amiga verificando os sinais vitais todos de novo, então ela podia se dar ao luxo de um banho. Na realidade, o que ela queria mesmo, era se isolar e chorar sozinha. Extravasar um pouco dos sentimentos aprisionados em seu peito.

Câncer a seguiu. Quando ela chegou perto da porta do banheiro sentiu que ele estava a centímetros de distância dela, ela sentia a respiração dele colada em sua nuca.

– Você não vai me deixar sozinha, não é?

– Não.

Ela sorriu e girou o corpo em sua direção a fim de vê-lo nos olhos. Ele estava com um olhar sério e preocupado. Ela sentia algo por ele. Como não sentir? Ele sempre foi atencioso com ela. Desde o dia em que a conheceu. Era como se eles já se conhecessem de outras vidas. Tudo era natural e verdadeiro.

– Quer tomar um banho comigo?

Ela não tinha segundas ou terceiras intenções, ela apenas queria a presença dele e ele sabia disso. Acenou e abriu a porta para que ela entrasse, fechando logo em seguida. Estaria com ela sempre que ela quisesse, até mesmo nos momentos difíceis.


	16. Capítulo XV

****Disclaimer**** : Saint Seiya, obviamente não me pertence.

 ** **Fanfic feita no intuito de**** comemorar os seis anos de amizade ** **verdadeira existente entre sete amigas. Que Deus continue nos abençoando e nos iluminando nesse mundão ai afora. Amo vocês!****

" _ _Pode ser que um dia deixemos de nos falar...  
Mas, enquanto houver amizade,  
Faremos as pazes de novo.__

 _ _Pode ser que um dia o tempo passe...  
Mas, se a amizade permanecer,  
Um de outro se há de lembrar.__

 _ _Pode ser que um dia nos afastemos...  
Mas, se formos amigos de verdade,  
A amizade nos reaproximará.__

 _ _Pode ser que um dia não mais existamos...  
Mas, se ainda sobrar amizade,  
Nasceremos de novo, um para o outro.__

 _ _Pode ser que um dia tudo acabe...  
Mas, com a amizade construiremos tudo novamente,  
Cada vez de forma diferente.  
Sendo único e inesquecível cada momento  
Que juntos viveremos e nos lembraremos para sempre".__

 _ __ Autor Desconhecido.__

* * *

Todos os dias pessoas desaparecem sem deixar rastros. As vezes, algumas dessas pessoas conseguem se despedir ou deixar mensagens para os seus familiares e amigos antes de sumirem. Recentemente o caso que mais chocou o mundo foi o do jogador Emiliano Sala que desapareceu no Canal do Mancha. Entretanto a pergunta que fica no ar é: Onde essas pessoas estão? Estão vivas ou mortas? Esse é um mistério que muitos tentam desvendar, mas ainda sem sucesso.

* * *

 **Capítulo XV.**

Pollyana acordou sentindo um peso em suas pernas. Ela levantou a cabeça para ver quem estava dormindo sobre as suas pernas e se assustou ou ver os longos cabelos de Paula misturados com o lençol da cama.

– Você está bem? - Juliana perguntou.

A oriental estava acordada. Não tinha conseguido dormir desde a hora que Pollyana havia chegado. Queria saber sobre a sua família. Se a queda do avião delas tinha sido noticiada no Brasil, ou melhor, no mundo todo.

– Merda! - Pollyana se levantou apressada. Se arrependeu em seguida quando pequenos pontos escuros começaram a borrar a sua visão.

– Você precisa ficar calma. - Paula pedia enquanto prendia os cabelos bagunçados em um coque no topo da cabeça.

– Eu to morta? - ela falava consigo mesmo. - Merda! EU TO MORTA!

– Você não morreu! - Marcela tentando acalmar amiga também. Estava com a cara amassada e uma fina camada de baba escorria pela lateral de sua boca. Ela olhou para fora, por entre as cortinas e constatou que ainda era noite. - Pelo amor! Ainda está escuro!

– Se vocês estão aqui é porque eu to morta! - ela não tinha dúvidas disso.

– Como assim? - Anna perguntou de sua cama.

– Alguém sabe onde caralhos está a Helu? - Thamires perguntou procurando pela amiga.

As meninas deixaram Pollyana um pouco de lado e começaram a andar pelo quarto. Juliana e Anna foram para fora e voltaram com as caras de quem não estavam entendendo nada.

– Não está lá fora. - Anna disse o obvio.

– Ela está em Câncer. - Marcela segurava um papel em mãos. - Safada!

– Não acredito que ela vai ser a primeira a dar! - Anna pegou o papel da mão de Marcela. - Sortuda da porra!

– Deixa eu ver isso aqui! - Thamires cruzou o quarto em segundos. - Porra! Como ela consegue ser tão rápida? Estou penando com Shion. O máximo que consegui foi um abraço ontem.

– Um puto de um abraço amiga. - Paula a lembrou.

– De que porra vocês estão falando? - Pollyana estava apavorada. - Que merda é essa de Shion e Câncer? Meu Deus! Morri e fui parar dentro de uma fic!

– Calma! - Juliana pediu a amiga. - Você não morreu. A gente vai explicar.

– Tem que ser uma puta de uma explicação, porque vocês estão mortas há mais de dois anos.

Aquela revelação fez o grupo ficar em silêncio. Marcela e Thamires vomitaram e Paula teve que sentar, sentiu sua pressão cair, já Anna olhava para um ponto fixo em estado catatônico. Somente Juliana encarava Pollyana.

– Dois anos? - ela tornou a perguntar.

Queria confirmar o que tinha escutado da boca da amiga.

– Sim. - Pollyana esfregou os olhos e sentiu a boca seca. Sua glicose estava alterada. - O avião ao qual vocês pegaram caiu no mar e nem a caixa preta foi achada.

– Eu não acredito. - Anna recuperou a voz. - Isso aconteceu tem quase 1 mês.

– Não. - Pollyana tinha certeza. - Fez dois anos.

– O tempo espaço é diferente aqui. - Thamires falou enquanto bebia um copo de água. - Meus pais… - ela não terminou a frase.

– Nossos pais… - Marcela a corrigiu. Ela também tinha um copo de água em mãos. Não podia ser verdade, tinha que ser mentira.

– Precisamos chamar a Helu. - Paula queria evitar pensar naquilo. - Ela tem que estar aqui quando a Polly nos contar o que está acontecendo em nosso mundo.

– Enquanto vocês procuram por ela, eu preciso comer alguma coisa. - Pollyana não podia ficar com a glicose baixa. Não queria entrar em coma. - Minha glicose está baixa.

– Pode deixar. - Juliana correu para fora do quarto voltando dois minutos depois. - Toma. - Ela colocou duas maçãs e uma banana nas mãos da amiga. - Se quiser mais, eu pego. Temos pão também.

– Obrigada. - agradeceu. - Isso vai servir.

– Eu vou chamar pelo Shion. - Thamires correu para fora do quarto.

– Como que ela vai achá-lo a essa hora? - Anna perguntou curiosa.

– Não sei, mas ela consegue. - Marcela deu de ombros. - Amiga, como você está se sentindo? - Perguntou sentando-se na cama próxima a ela.

– Melhor. - Pollyana sentia o corpo melhor, mas sua cabeça estava uma confusão. - Não entendo o que aconteceu.

– Pronto! - Thamires voltou esbaforida. - Shion está avisado.

– Como você conseguiu falar com ele a essa hora?- Paula queria saber os truques da amiga.

Thamires apenas corou com a pergunta. Ela tinha os seus segredinhos com o ariano. Não queria deixar transparecer que a relação deles estava um pouco mais sólida do que aparentava. Quando ela começou a trabalhar na biblioteca com ele, ele havia lhe ensinado a usar o fogo para transmitir mensagens.

– Não é nada demais, apenas um truque que ele me confidenciou.

– Truque? - Juliana ajeitava as cobertas de sua cama. Já não conseguiria mais dormir.

– Sim. - Thami não queria ter que contar aquele segredo, mas já não tinha escapatória. - Um truque simples com o fogo.

– Agora você vai ter que explicar. - exigiu Anna.

– Você pega um pedaço de folha e escreve a mensagem e joga no fogo sussurrando ao deus do fogo que entregue a mensagem a pessoa que deseja.

– Pedir para Hefesto? - Paula tentava entender.

– Sim. - Thami deu de ombros.

– Que estranho. - Pollyana prestava atenção na conversa. - Pensei que o deus mensageiro fosse Hermes.

– Sim, Hermes é o deus mensageiro. - Marcela tinha certeza disso. - Porque pedir a Hefesto?

– Por causa do fogo. - Thami falou sem graça. - Na hora eu também não entendi, mas ele disse que ia funcionar e bem, funcionou.

– Não importa quem foi que enviou o quê… - Anna disse decidida. - O importante é Helu chegar logo, estou cheia de perguntas.

Como que por um passe de mágica a porta se abriu revelando a carioca. Ela estava com os cabelos bagunçados e ainda úmidos. Câncer estava ao seu lado e a cara dele não era muito boa, como se algo tivesse acabado com os planos dele.

Heluane esfregou os olhos para afastar o sono ainda presente. Ela beijou o rosto de Câncer, e o cavaleiro entendeu que aquela era a sua deixa de deixá-la e seguir o seu caminho de volta para a sua casa. Ele fez um breve aceno com a cabeça em direção as meninas e sumiu por detrás da porta.

Quando finalmente a carioca sentou-se aos pés da cama de Pollyana, as meninas lhe bombardearam de perguntas:

– Cara, não acredito que tu já deu isso ai! - Marcela estava empolgada e embasbacada com a situação.

– Não dei nada.

– Duvido! - rebateu Thamires.

– Sério. - Heluane bocejou. - O que foi? Qual a urgência?

– Nós estamos mortas há mais de dois anos. - Juliana resolveu mudar de assunto, já que Anna e Paula estavam já se preparando para invadir mais um pouco a privacidade da amiga.

Heluane olhou de Pollyana para as meninas. Levou a mão a boca e vomitou no canto da cama. Thamires e Marcela entendiam a amiga. Tiveram a mesma reação. O problema daquela notícia era que aquilo só confirmava que seria impossível voltar para casa e mesmo que elas conseguissem voltar, teriam perdido muitas coisas nesses anos fora. E ninguém estava preparada para perder absolutamente nada.


	17. Capítulo XVI

__"Pode ser que um dia deixemos de nos falar...  
Mas, enquanto houver amizade,  
Faremos as pazes de novo.__ __Pode ser que um dia o tempo passe...  
Mas, se a amizade permanecer,  
Um de outro se há de lembrar.__ __Pode ser que um dia nos afastemos...  
Mas, se formos amigos de verdade,  
A amizade nos reaproximará.__ __Pode ser que um dia não mais existamos...  
Mas, se ainda sobrar amizade,  
Nasceremos de novo, um para o outro.__ __Pode ser que um dia tudo acabe...  
Mas, com a amizade construiremos tudo novamente,  
Cada vez de forma diferente.  
Sendo único e inesquecível cada momento  
Que juntos viveremos e nos lembraremos para sempre".__

 _ __ Autor Desconhecido.__

* * *

Todos os dias pessoas desaparecem sem deixar rastros. Às vezes, algumas dessas pessoas conseguem se despedir ou deixar mensagens para os seus familiares e amigos antes de sumirem. Recentemente o caso que mais chocou o mundo foi o do jogador Emiliano Sala que desapareceu no Canal da Mancha. Entretanto a pergunta que fica no ar é: Onde essas pessoas estão? Estão vivas ou mortas? Esse é um mistério que muitos tentam desvendar, mas ainda sem sucesso.

* * *

 **Aceitação.**

Depois que os ânimos ficaram mais calmos dentro do quarto Pollyana começou a contar o que tinha acontecido depois que o avião ao qual as meninas estavam sumiu.

– Foi horrível. - ela segurava o lençol nas mãos apertando-o. - O Brasil ficou de luto por causa do acidente de vocês. Mas de cem pessoas morreram naquele dia e ninguém sabia o que tinha acontecido. - ela não ousava olhar nos olhos de suas amigas. - Ficamos sabendo na madrugada que o avião tinha caído. Confesso que naquele dia eu estava com muita insônia e ai ao ligar a televisão para tentar espairecer, o plantão da globo informava a queda. No começo eu fiquei triste, porque eu não sabia que era o avião de vocês. - ela fez uma pausa como se os detalhes daquele dia fossem muito doloridos para serem lembrados. - Quando anunciaram o número do voo, já era de tarde. Foi então que começaram a divulgar os nomes dos passageiros. Foi horrível escutar o nome de vocês e ter a certeza que nunca mais nos falaríamos ou nos veríamos de novo.

Juliana enxugava as lágrimas que teimavam em escorrer pelo seu rosto. Já Paula abraçava Anna tentando uma consolar a outra. Marcela, Helu e Thamires seguravam uma a mão da outra, ali elas tentavam tirar qualquer tipo de apoio silencioso.

– Durou meses até que as buscas se encerrassem. Eu nunca vou esquecer a passeata que os pais de vocês fizeram. Cada um em seu respectivo estado. A família da Thami com a sua Helu no Rio de Janeiro na avenida Rio Branco. Em São Paulo, as famílias de Marcela, Juliana e Anna se encontraram e caminharam pela Avenida Paulista e a sua Paula estava lá na Basílica de Nossa Senhora de Nazaré. Fora as dos outros passageiros.

– Como eles estão? - Heluane criou coragem para perguntar.

– Quando completou um ano do desaparecimento do avião, as famílias das vítimas fizeram uma missa em memória de todos que morreram. Foi muito lindo de se assistir. Passou em rede nacional. - Polly secava as próprias lágrimas. - Provavelmente deve ser assim que vai acontecer comigo também, não é?

– A gente sente muito, Polly. - Marcela segurou a mão da amiga.

– Eu agradeço por estar viva, mas dói tanto saber que meus pais, assim como o de vocês, não vão ter um corpo para enterrar.

– Vamos tentar voltar. - Thami tentava tranquilizar a si mesma e as amigas. - Vamos dar um jeito.

– Mesmo que a gente consiga, não saberemos em que ano vamos voltar. - Paula disse triste. - Se já se passou dois anos para eles e para a gente menos que um mês, talvez quando voltemos não tenha ninguém nos esperando.

Aquela era uma verdade dolorida. Voltar significava muito para elas, mas também significava que poderiam regressar e não ter nada esperando. De todas as formas elas perderiam. Ficar significava nunca mais ver a sua família e voltar a mesma coisa. Porém, se elas aceitassem ficar, teriam que viver pelo resto de suas vidas sobre o domínio de uma deusa arrogante e impiedosa.

– O que faremos? - perguntou Pollyana. - Onde estamos?

– Vamos aceitar que morremos em nosso mundo e viver nesse. - Anna disse de forma prática. - Temos que esquecer o nosso passado e viver o presente para termos um futuro.

– Não vai ser fácil.- admitiu Marcela.

– Não mesmo. - Thamires sentia falta de suas coisas, de sua família, do seu mundo.

– Vamos tentar fazer com que se torne fácil. - Helu disse. - Vamos nos apoiar e quando sentirmos falta do nosso mundo, vamos nos apoiar e se tiver que chorar, a gente chora.

– Nós vamos conseguir. - Paula voltou a deitar em sua cama.

– Vocês ainda não me falaram onde nós estamos. - perguntou Polly.

– Estamos no santuário. - respondeu Juliana.

– Santuário?

– Sim. - Paula falava olhando para o teto. - No santuário da deusa Athena.

– Então não era palhaçada de vocês mais cedo?

– Não, amiga. - Thami suspirou. - Viemos parar no mundo dos deuses.

– Então os cavaleiros de ouro existem?

– Sim. - Marcela foi até a sua cama e se aninhou nos lençóis. - Todos eles.

– Minha nossa! - Polly não sabia se ria se chorava, se acreditava ou não. - Então a gente pode estar no meio de uma guerra santa contra Hades?

– Não. - falaram todas em uníssono.

– Estamos em guerra contra Poseidon. - esclareceu Heluane.

– Então já teve o processo das doze casas?

– Não sabemos se isso é verdade. - Juliana brincava com o travesseiro. - O que sabemos é que os cavaleiros de ouro não tem nome e que deusa Athena não é gentil, doce e meiga como no anime/mangá.

– Na realidade… - começou Helu.

– Um dos cavaleiros tem nome. - terminou Paula.

Elas tinham esquecido de passar aquela informação para as amigas.

– Quem? - Anna e Marcela perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

– Kanon. - respondeu Heluane.

– Aries e Câncer deixaram escapar ontem. - acrescentou Paula.

– Porra! - Thamires estava boquiaberta. - Então só essa praga… - ela fez um gesto em direção ao templo de Athena. - Não dá nomes aos seus cavaleiros?

– Pelo jeito sim. - respondeu Paula.

– o que vamos fazer a respeito disso? - Marcela parecia preocupada. - Digo, como vamos lidar com Athena, ainda mais agora com Polly aqui?

– Gente, ela é tão ruim assim? - Pollyana perguntou assustada.

– Ruim é poco. - Juliana disse triste. - Ela é o oposto do que a gente imaginava.

– Você vai ter que ir lá hoje quando amanhecer. - Marcela falou o obvio.

– Ir lá?

– Nós vamos com você. - Heluane a acalmou. - Temos assuntos inacabados.

– Você vai tentar de novo? - Paula parecia preocupada.

– Temos que tentar. - Helu apontou para Polly. - Ela é diabética.

O silêncio que se instaurou depois daquilo, foi aterrorizador. Sem os medicamentos, Pollyana poderia morrer. Depois de tudo o que foi contado, ninguém sabia se conseguiriam dormir, mas precisavam tentar, pois quando o dia amanhecesse, e ele amanheceria, as coisas não seriam fáceis.


	18. Capítulo XVII

"Pode ser que um dia deixemos de nos falar...  
Mas, enquanto houver amizade,  
Faremos as pazes de novo. Pode ser que um dia o tempo passe...  
Mas, se a amizade permanecer,  
Um de outro se há de lembrar. Pode ser que um dia nos afastemos...  
Mas, se formos amigos de verdade,  
A amizade nos reaproximará. Pode ser que um dia não mais existamos...  
Mas, se ainda sobrar amizade,  
Nasceremos de novo, um para o outro. Pode ser que um dia tudo acabe...  
Mas, com a amizade construiremos tudo novamente,  
Cada vez de forma diferente.  
Sendo único e inesquecível cada momento  
Que juntos viveremos e nos lembraremos para sempre". _ Autor Desconhecido.

Todos os dias pessoas desaparecem sem deixar rastros. Às vezes, algumas dessas pessoas conseguem se despedir ou deixar mensagens para os seus familiares e amigos antes de sumirem. Recentemente o caso que mais chocou o mundo foi o do jogador Emiliano Sala que desapareceu no Canal da Mancha. Entretanto a pergunta que fica no ar é: Onde essas pessoas estão? Estão vivas ou mortas? Esse é um mistério que muitos tentam desvendar, mas ainda sem sucesso.

* * *

 **Capítulo 17** – Cavaleiro de Libra.

As meninas passaram o dia quietas. Cada uma com o seu afazer. Marcela e Anna voltaram para a cozinha e, pela primeira vez, sem protestar. Juliana foi para o hospital junto de Camus; e Thamires para a biblioteca. Paula estava dormindo, já que seu corpo pedia por um descanso e, assim como ela, Heluane estava deitada em sua cama com os olhos fechados, porém, sem conseguir pegar no sono.

Pollyana era a única trabalhando. Para desviar a mente do que viria mais tarde, ela arrumava a cozinha externa e o banheiro. Queria evitar pensar em sua família e no luto que eles viviam agora, ou melhor, já teriam vivido. Só de pensar no tempo e espaço sendo diferentes, já ficava confusa. Tentava também não pensar sobre a diabetes. Se ela não morreu naquela queda de avião, não seria aquela maldita condição que a mataria.

– O que eu vou fazer? - Perguntou para si mesma.

Segurava uma caneca de água. Seu reflexo era uma mistura de tristeza e apreensão pelo que estava por vir.

– Tente não pensar nisso. - Sugeriu Helu.

Ela andava se arrastando até um caixote. Sentou-se ali e deitou a cabeça na mesa.

– Por que não vai dormir? - Perguntou à amiga. - Você e a Paula devem estar muito cansadas.

– Não consigo. - A carioca lhe encarou com pesar. - Preciso resolver o seu problema. Minha cabeça fica martelando.

– A gente pensa nisso depois.

Pollyana só não queria ser um peso morto para alguém.

– Não. - Helu disse decidida, levantando a cabeça e se espreguiçando. - Precisamos resolver isso o mais rápido possível. Em breve voltaremos para o campo de batalha e não teremos como lhe ajudar.

– O que você pensa em fazer? - Perguntou Polly.

– Você chegou a tomar algum chá para diminuir o açúcar? - Perguntou curiosa.

– Sim. - Pollyana já havia tomado vários por causa da sua mãe. - Minha mãe me apresentou alguns.

– Lembra quais ervas?

Claro que ela lembraria. Ela tomava os chás sempre quando visitava a mãe ou a tia.

– Sim. - Ela colocou o copo na mesa. - Chá de canela, de sálvia, pata de vaca, carqueja…

– Nossa, temos bastante opções. - Helu ponderou sobre aquilo. - Acho que canela deve ser fácil de obter aqui.

– Também acho. - Paula apareceu na porta do quarto. Seu rosto estava marcado por ter dormido por cima do braço. - Talvez Anna e Marcela consigam pegar na cozinha.

– Paula tem razão. - Helu não pode deixar de conter um bocejo. - Você se sente bem?

– Sim. - Pollyana realmente não sentia nada de diferente. - Estou me sentindo bem. Me alimentando direito e evitando abusar de coisas doces. Estou ficando mesmo é no doce das frutas e com moderação.

– Faz mais que certo. - Paula pegou uma maçã de cima da mesa. - Qualquer coisa não hesite em pedir ajuda, ou para mim ou para Helu, e se a gente não estiver aqui, Juju vai te auxiliar.

– Obrigada, meninas. - Polly abraçou Paula e depois Heluane. - Com vocês não me sinto sozinha.

– Fico imaginando se isso tudo tivesse acontecido somente com uma de nós. - Paula secou uma lágrima que nem sabia que tinha rolado pelo seu rosto.

– Não gosto nem de pensar. - Pollyana sentiu um arrepio subir pela sua espinha. - Seria horrível.

– Pelo menos estariam no meio de um harém. - Divertiu-se a carioca.

Elas começaram a rir do comentário. Finalmente o clima estava um pouco mais leve.

– Vocês vão querer falar com Athena? - Perguntou Polly.

– Sim…

– Não. - Falou Câncer.

Ele estava junto de Libra e Gêmeos. Tinha os braços cruzados contra o peito e, pela expressão em seu rosto, era obvio que havia escutado a parte do harém.

– Por que não? - Perguntou Helu, ignorando a cara fechada dele.

– Porque nós combinamos que iríamos resolver isso, lembra? - Foi Gêmeos quem respondeu.

-Verdade. - Helu limitou-se a dizer.

Paula não podia deixar de passar a mão no cabelo involuntariamente. Ela estava sentindo-se desleixada; se soubesse que ele apareceria por ali, tinha, pelo menos, trocado de roupa.

– Bom dia, meninas. - Libra mudou o assunto.

– Bom dia. - Pollyana respondeu por todas. - Você é...?

– Desculpa. - Ele sorriu. - Eu sou Libra.

Paula, Heluane e Pollyana se olharam. Dohko estava no santuário e com a aparência jovem. Mais uma coisa que Kurumada havia errado: Dohko tinha os olhos verdes, pele queimada de sol, cabelos castanhos claros. Os mesmos estavam bagunçados e eram ondulados. Vestia uma calça de algodão na cor marrom clara, quase um bege e uma blusa branca com gola redonda. Seu sorriso era magnífico.

– Dohko… - Pollyana deixou escapar.

– Quem? - Ele perguntou sem compreender.

Câncer revirou os olhos para a carioca. Ele já imaginava que elas dariam nomes para todos e aquele brilho no olhar delas o incomodava, ou melhor, o brilho nos olhos de uma só.

– Nós pensávamos que você fosse velho. - Paula falou com certo receio de ser indelicada.

– Bom, eu sou velho, tenho mais de 200 anos. - Ele disse dando de ombros. - Mas como vocês sabem disso?

– Palpite. - Emendou Pollyana.

Os três cavaleiros se entreolharam. Alguma coisa elas estavam escondendo deles.

– Viemos ver se vocês estão bem e se estão precisando de algo. - Gêmeos perguntou olhando diretamente para Paula.

– É muito legal da parte de vocês. - Ela queria dizer da parte dele, mas não podia ser tão direta assim, não ainda. - Estamos um pouco abaladas pelas informações que Polly nos trouxe de fora, mas vamos superar. Precisamos.

Câncer se aproximou de Heluane.

– Quer conversar sobre isso? - Ele repousou a mão gentilmente na base das costas dela.

– Sim. - Deu um sorriso de lado. - Adoraria.

– Bom dia, meninas. - Áries chegou trazendo alguns pães. - Passei na cozinha para ver como Marcela e Anna estavam e elas me pediram para trazer esses pães.

– Obrigada. - Pollyana pegou a cesta das mãos deles. - Ainda estão quentinhos. - Disse com um brilho nos olhos.

– Você está bem, Áries? - Saga perguntou.

Ele viu uma certa sombra no olhar do amigo.

– Na realidade, não. - Respondeu com um suspiro. - Eu venho trazer algumas notícias.

Pollyana chegou a se sentar. Ela sabia que era algo relacionado a ela. Será que Athena já queria vê-la? Será que as meninas seriam prejudicadas por causa dela? Sua cabeça começou a doer e a boca ficou seca. Lá estava a diabetes agindo.

– Amiga, você está bem? - Heluane perguntou.

– Só um pouco tonta. - Disse sem jeito.

– Merda! - Paula encheu um copo com água. - Tenta se acalmar, tá? Bebe um pouco.

– O que houve? - Perguntou Libra.

– Ela tem diabetes. - Respondeu Paula.

– O que é isso? - Gêmeos olhou de Pollyana para Paula.

– É uma doença caracterizada pela elevação da glicose, ou melhor dizendo, do açúcar no sangue. - Respondeu Heluane.

Ela estava abraçada a Câncer, que lhe acariciava os cabelos com ternura.

– Eu posso ajudar. - Libra chegou perto da mulher de cabelos curtos. - Eu conheço algumas ervas medicinais, posso te ajudar se você precisar, tudo bem?

– Muito obrigada. - Ela não sabia se olhava nos olhos dele ou se tentava se acalmar. - Vai ser de grande importância.

– O que o traz aqui então, Áries? - Saga perguntou.

– Athena quer que vocês duas. - Ele apontou para Paula e Helu. - Voltem a trabalhar.

– Como é que é? - Paula perguntou com dentes trincados.

– Ela só pode estar de sacanagem. - Heluane falou rispidamente. - Ela quer nos punir?

Áries confirmou tristemente.

– Eu vou com você. - Câncer a apertou contra seus braços.

Ele não queria demostrar a sua revolta com aquela notícia, não na frente delas.

– Eu sinto muito. - Saga disse olhando para Paula. - Vamos tentar resolver isso.

– Eu vou tomar um banho. - Heluane deu um beijo no rosto de Câncer e se retirou com um aceno de cabeça na direção dos outros.

– Puta merda! - Pollyana estava triste. - Vocês não chegaram nem a dormir direito.

– Ela quer se vingar. - Paula já sentia o joelho gritar. - Mas nós não vamos dar esse gostinho a ela. Vamos lindas e plenas salvar vidas.

Pollyana segurou firme a mão da amiga em apoio.

– E você deverá vir comigo. - Áries concluiu sem graça. - Ela quer te ver sozinha.

– VACA! - Helu gritou do banheiro.


	19. Capítulo XVIII

_"Pode ser que um dia deixemos de nos falar...  
Mas, enquanto houver amizade,  
Faremos as pazes de novo._ _Pode ser que um dia o tempo passe...  
Mas, se a amizade permanecer,  
Um de outro se há de lembrar._ _Pode ser que um dia nos afastemos...  
Mas, se formos amigos de verdade,  
A amizade nos reaproximará._ _Pode ser que um dia não mais existamos...  
Mas, se ainda sobrar amizade,  
Nasceremos de novo, um para o outro._ _Pode ser que um dia tudo acabe...  
Mas, com a amizade construiremos tudo novamente,  
Cada vez de forma diferente.  
Sendo único e inesquecível cada momento  
Que juntos viveremos e nos lembraremos para sempre"._ __ Autor Desconhecido._

Todos os dias pessoas desaparecem sem deixar rastros. Às vezes, algumas dessas pessoas conseguem se despedir ou deixar mensagens para os seus familiares e amigos antes de sumirem. Recentemente o caso que mais chocou o mundo foi o do jogador Emiliano Sala que desapareceu no Canal da Mancha. Entretanto a pergunta que fica no ar é: Onde essas pessoas estão? Estão vivas ou mortas? Esse é um mistério que muitos tentam desvendar, mas ainda sem sucesso.

* * *

 _Santuário._

Assim que Heluane e Paula seguiram com Áries, Gêmeos e Câncer de volta para o campo de batalha, Pollyana se dirigiu ao santuário junto de Libra. O caminho foi feito no mais absoluto silêncio. Era difícil para Pollyana não espiar o cavaleiro pelo canto dos olhos. Ele era lindo, muito mais bonito do que imaginava. Parecia tão descontraído e sereno que a fazia duvidar de que Athena era realmente uma megera como as meninas contaram.

Passaram por várias pessoas pelo caminho. Polly não deixava de analisar a estrutura e as construções que rodeavam o santuário. Assim que ela chegou no templo de Athena sentiu seu coração parar de bater. O lugar era enorme fazendo com que a sua ficha caísse. Ela realmente estava naquele mundo, onde os deuses comandavam. Será que estava em coma em algum hospital? Sacudiu a cabeça tentando afastar aqueles pensamentos. Não podia se permitir ter esperanças de acordar em seu mundo.

Tinha que aceitar a realidade. Estava morta para a sua família, agora teria que viver naquele lugar sabe-se lá Deus como. Tinha sorte de ter suas amigas com ela, não imaginaria viver naquele lugar sozinha, mesmo tendo todos os cavaleiros de ouro por perto. Nada aplacaria a solidão de não ter a sua família por perto. Aquela dor nunca iria embora, sempre esmagaria o seu coração nos momentos em que estivesse sozinha.

Engoliu as lágrimas que ardiam em seus olhos, ergueu a cabeça e foi em direção ao seu destino. Não sabia o que Athena acharia dela, mas estava preparada para aguentar qualquer coisa vindo daquela mulher. Nada poderia ser pior do que a perda de seus familiares. Sentiu a mão quente de Libra em suas costas. Ele possuía um sorriso torto nos lábios e a encarava com interesse. Seu coração deu um salto no peito.

O que estava acontecendo com ela? Indo de oito a oitenta assim do nada? Apenas com um toque? E o que aquilo significava?

– Não fique com medo. - falou de forma serena. - Vou estar com você.

– Obrigada.

Então era aquilo. Ele só estava sendo cavalheiro com ela. É claro que ele seria. Era o Dohko, ou melhor dizendo, era o cavaleiro de libra. Ele a guiou sem tirar a mão das costas dela. O calor irradiava do local subindo pelo pescoço até o seu rosto deixando-o completamente vermelho. Ela queria tirar a mão dele dali, mas ao mesmo tampo não. O problema era que ele estava deixando-a com calor em lugares inapropriados.

Libra sentiu o desconforto dela e sorriu. Ele tinha tudo muito bem planejado na sua cabeça. Ele tinha ido lá com os amigos só para poder ver quem eram as mulheres que estavam no santuário. Ele fora o único que não havia conhecido as meninas, então quando voltou de sua missão, agarrou a oportunidade de conhecê-las. Ele sabia que praticamente todas já estavam com meio caminho andando com algum dos cavaleiros de ouro, então ele tinha que se assegurar de conseguir a última mulher que acabara de chegar no santuário e para a sua sorte a mulher era linda.

Ele até estranhou um grupo tão bonito de mulheres cair assim no santuário, será que os deuses estavam se apiedando deles? Não deixaria a oportunidade passar. Chegaram em frente as grandes portas do salão de Athena. Ele se permitiu olhar para Pollyana por alguns segundos antes de abrir as portas.

Polly não queria ficar nervosa, mas ficou. O lugar era muito bonito e os detalhes impressionavam. Quando Libra abriu as grandes portas ela parou de respirar. Teve que se obrigar a soltar o ar que prendia, pois pontos negros começavam a aparecer na sua frente. Sentiu a mão dele sair de suas costas levando o calor consigo. Ficou triste, queria fazer um biquinho e pedir que ele lhe tocasse de novo lhe dando o conforto do qual precisava, mas só de ver a deusa majestosamente sentava em seu trono de ouro, ela agradeceu por ele ter tirado a mão.

A mulher era linda por demais. Seus longos cabelos estavam soltos e dançavam com a brisa que entrava pelas janelas abertas. O cheiro que emanava da pele dela era incrível, lembrava muito um perfume importado da Lacome – Miracle se ela não estivesse enganada. Athena inclinou levemente a cabeça para a esquerda ao ver os dois caminhando em sua direção. Suas mãos repousavam em seu colo e fixo ao seu lado estava o seu cetro que brilhava conforme os raios de sol o tocavam.

– Então temos mais uma humana em meu reino. - Athena pegou o centro e se levantou com toda a elegância de um deus.

Libra se ajoelhou e Pollyana se apressou em imitá-lo. Ela não queria ficar com a boca aberta olhando para a mulher magnífica a sua frente, então mordeu os lábios com força, assim ela se mantinha sã e focada.

– Qual o seu nome? - perguntou a mulher de forma ríspida.

– Pollyana. - falou sem tirar os olhos do chão.

Se tinha uma coisa que as suas amigas a alertaram era sobre nunca olhar para ela ou falar sem ser perguntada.

– Fiquei sabendo que você conhece as outras que caíram em meu reino, isso é verdade?

– Sim.

Polly já estava começando a sentir os joelhos e para o seu azar, o nervosismo foi tanto que sua glicose estava descontrolada. Sua boca começou a ficar seca e suas mãos tremiam. Começou a apertas as laterais de sua roupa para não deixar transparecer o seu problema e rezou para o seu Deus fazer com que aquilo acabasse logo.

– Que interessante. - Athena começou a andar de um lado para o outro. - Qual a probabilidade de um raio cair duas vezes em um mesmo lugar? - A pergunta era retórica.

Libra se permitiu olhar para Pollyana de lado. Ele conseguia ver as mãos dela tremendo e sentiu uma pontada de preocupação por ela. Ele não queria se envolver sentimentalmente com ninguém, mas não podia deixar de sentir piedade da mulher.

– Enfim, deixa que esse problema eu resolvo depois. - Sentou-se no trono novamente. - Você trabalhava com que em seu mundo? Por que eu acredito que as suas amigas tenham lhe dito que aqui nada é de graça.

– Eu sou advogada. - limitou-se a responder.

– Outra advogada. - Athena bufou. - Onde eu vou colocar você…

Libra ergueu a cabeça encarando a deusa. A mulher o encarou e acenou para que ele tomasse a palavra.

– Se a senhora não se importar, eu gostaria de fazer uma proposta. - Ele esperou Athena falar alguma coisa, como ela se manteve calada, ele continuou. - Gostaria da ajuda desta mulher. - Ele falou sem tirar os olhos da deusa. - Ela seria de grande ajuda na confecção de medicamentos com as minhas ervas medicinais.

Pollyana tremeu ao se imaginar trabalhando com Libra. Aquilo não daria certo, ainda mais se ele lhe tocasse do mesmo jeito que o tinha feito mais cedo. Respirou fundo tentando controlar as batidas de seu coração, não precisava ter um ataque de arritmia também. Já bastava a sua glicose esta baixa.

– Como queira. - Athena fez um gesto com a mão os liberando.

Libra se levantou e ajudou a mulher a ficar de pé. Ele podia jurar que se não a segurasse pelo braço ela cairia dura ali mesmo. Sustentou o peso dela até sair da sala de Athena e ter as grandes portas fechadas atrás de si. Quando percebeu que estavam longe da visão da deusa, pegou a mulher nos braços.

Pollyana soltou um _"Ah!"_ de surpresa ao sentir o homem lhe pegar no colo. Ela abraçou o pescoço dele no impulso, ficou com medo dele a deixar cair. Como se tivesse lido os seus pensamentos Libra sorriu e disse:

– Não se preocupe, você não é pesada e não vou deixar você cair. - assegurou-lhe

Pollyana sentiu o rosto queimar de tão sem graça que estava. Não queria abrir a boca e falar alguma besteira, então se permitiu curti aquele corpo másculo e quente do cavaleiro de Libra. Encostou o rosto no peito dele sentindo o cheiro que emanava da pele dele. Era cheiro de ervas, mas a que mais se sobressaía era o cheiro de erva doce.


	20. Capítulo XIX

_"Pode ser que um dia deixemos de nos falar...  
Mas, enquanto houver amizade,  
Faremos as pazes de novo._

 _Pode ser que um dia o tempo passe...  
Mas, se a amizade permanecer,  
Um de outro se há de lembrar._

 _Pode ser que um dia nos afastemos...  
Mas, se formos amigos de verdade,  
A amizade nos reaproximará._

 _Pode ser que um dia não mais existamos...  
Mas, se ainda sobrar amizade,  
Nasceremos de novo, um para o outro._

 _Pode ser que um dia tudo acabe...  
Mas, com a amizade construiremos tudo novamente,  
Cada vez de forma diferente.  
Sendo único e inesquecível cada momento  
Que juntos viveremos e nos lembraremos para sempre"._

 __ Autor Desconhecido._

Todos os dias pessoas desaparecem sem deixar rastros. Às vezes, algumas dessas pessoas conseguem se despedir ou deixar mensagens para os seus familiares e amigos antes de sumirem. Recentemente o caso que mais chocou o mundo foi o do jogador Emiliano Sala que desapareceu no Canal da Mancha. Entretanto, a pergunta que fica no ar é: Onde essas pessoas estão? Estão vivas ou mortas? Esse é um mistério que muitos tentam desvendar, mas ainda sem sucesso.

* * *

 _Cozinha._

Marcela segurava firme a faca em suas mãos. Ela olhava para os dez sacos de batatas que tinha que descascar ainda naquele dia. Ela nunca mais veria as cozinheiras da mesma forma. Aquelas mulheres eram guerreiras! Pegou uma batata com grande desgosto por estar ali naquele lugar – não por causa do trabalho, longe disso, mas porque não aguentava mais aquela salinha minúscula, além de ficar no meio daquele fedor o dia todo.

Suas costas doíam e ela também sentia os dedos dormentes de tanto descascar. Para o seu azar, Anna estava mais uma vez dando uns beijos no cozinheiro. Ele prometera um frango assado com batatas douradas e uma salada de alface com tomates. Marcela pensou que talvez pudesse fazer algo parecido para se livrar daquele trabalho. Suspirou e tentou se alongar. Suas costas gritavam em protesto toda vez que ela sentava naquele banquinho de madeira.

– Quer ajuda?

Uma voz conhecida lhe trouxe de volta à realidade. Ela encarou o homem de longos cabelos loiros.

– Áries. - Ela tentou se levantar, mas suas pernas e a dor nas costas a traíram.

Antes que ela pudesse cair no chão, ele a segurou.

– Acho melhor te tirar desse lugar. - Ele a ergueu do chão e Marcela envolveu os braços no pescoço dele. - Vou te levar para casa.

– Isso não vai lhe causar problemas? - Perguntou com receio.

– Não pense nisso.

Ele saiu da cozinha, passando com ela nos braços em meio às mulheres que o olhavam de olhos esbugalhados e com bocas abertas. _"Com certeza ele teria problemas"._ Pensou Marcela. Áries passou por Anna, que comia uma maçã tranquilamente enquanto batia um papo com o cozinheiro. Anna quase deixou a maçã cair quando viu a amiga nos braços do cavaleiro de ouro. Marcela piscou para ela e Anna tentou esconder o sorriso.

– Se ela continuar a se encontrar com o cozinheiro, acredito que Escorpião não quererá investir nela. - Comentou Áries.

– Acho que ela faz isso justamente para chamar a atenção dele. - Marcela disse encostando a cabeça no peito dele.

Áries tinha cheiro de terra molhada.

Ele pensou naquilo por alguns minutos.

– Talvez ela esteja no caminho certo então. - Ele falou com um sorriso.

– Será que ele vai aceitar o desafio? - Marcela se afastou um pouco para poder olhá-lo nos olhos. - Digo, será que ele vai entender a jogada dela?

– Escorpião é muito egocêntrico e narcisista. - Áries a encarou. Ela tinha uma pele bonita e seus olhos castanhos brilhavam como estrelas. - Ele vai aceitar o desafio.

Marcela ficou encarando os olhos azuis dele. _"Será que ela podia investir nele? Ele era muito bonito, mas será que ele a via com esses olhos? Queria algo a mais do que amizade? E também tinha a Thami, que parecia gostar dele"._ Seus pensamentos se espelharam em seu semblante, fazendo com que um vinco se formasse em sua testa.

– Está pensando em quê? – Perguntou, curioso.

– Em nada. - Deu de ombros.

– Não parece ser nada. - Ele passou por um grupo de mulheres que discutiam sobre alguma coisa relacionada à guerra. Assim que elas o viram, se calaram. - Suas sobrancelhas dizem outra coisa.

– Está me analisando, Áries? - Marcela perguntou de forma atrevida.

Ele conteve o sorriso.

– É fácil ler as suas expressões depois de um tempo de convívio.

Marcela não deixou aquela informação passar despercebida.

– Então quer dizer que você tem me observado?

– Vamos dizer que sim.

Ela escondeu o rosto no peito dele mais uma vez, evitando que ele a visse corar.

– E o que isso significa? - Perguntou sem tirar o rosto do peito dele. O som tinha saído abafado, quase inaudível, mas Áries era um cavaleiro de ouro, não era difícil entendê-la.

– Significa o que você quiser.

Ele parou de andar para que ela pudesse olhar em seus olhos – ao invés de se esconder em seu peito.

– Você não está me iludindo, está? - Perguntou sem olhá-lo. - Não quero me apaixonar e sofrer no final.

– Por que eu te faria sofrer? - Ele a ajeitou em seu colo, fazendo com que uma de suas mãos ficassem livres. Marcela tinha certeza que ele estava usando seus poderes telecinéticos. - Olhe para mim, quero ver seu rosto. - Ergueu o rosto dela com delicadeza.

Marcela deixou seus olhos mergulharem na imensidão azul dos dele. Ela conseguia ver verdade ali. Sabia que ele não a faria sofrer, e era quase palpável o sentimento que exalava dele.

– Olhe para você e agora olhe para mim. - Ela falou sem graça. - Você é um cavaleiro de ouro. Eu sou somente uma humana comum.

Áries sorriu. O som de seu sorriso lembrava muito o som de vários sinos tocando. Era como se uma áurea de anjo repousasse sobre ele. Marcela teve que se segurar para não escancarar a boca como uma boba ao vê-lo daquele jeito.

– Não é isso que eu enxergo. - Disse com um tom sério. - Eu posso escutar a mente das pessoas que estão à sua volta. Todas pensam exatamente a mesma coisa: Que mulher linda!

Marcela deixou a última frase dele guardada em seu cérebro para depois voltar a ela. A única coisa que gritava sem parar em sua cabeça era o fato de ele conseguir ler mentes.

– Você consegue ler mentes?

– Sim.

– Consegue ler a minha mente?

– Sim, mas não o faço. - Falou com uma expressão de dor.

– O que houve?

– Não é fácil entrar na cabeça de uma pessoa. - Ele disse com sinceridade. - Se fossem só os pensamentos que eu escuto... Mas eu consigo "ver" tudo, até o que não é necessário. Então a carga é muito pesada para mim.

Ela repousou as mãos no rosto dele.

– Você esteve disposto a escutar a mente dos outros, sentir dor, só por mim?

– Sim.

Marcela mordeu os lábios. Ele gostava dela e ela achando que fosse acontecer alguma coisa romântica entre ele e Thamires. Meu Deus! Será que ela trairia a amiga ao se apaixonar por Áries? Seu corpo tremeu só de imaginar ficar mal com Thami.

– O que foi? - Perguntou ao ver a aflição em seu rosto.

– Não vou mentir para você, Áries. - Marcela queria muito beijá-lo, mas não o faria antes de conversar com Thami. - Eu gosto de você, mas não posso me envolver sem antes saber se a minha amiga não sente algo por ti.

– Como?

– Thamires. - Marcela achou melhor esclarecer as coisas. - Eu acho que ela gosta de você.

Ele a encarou, surpreso. Achava que a mulher gostava de seu mestre. Estava tão claro para ele pelas atitudes dela e do seu próprio mestre, mas, se Marcela estava lhe dando aquela informação, talvez ele tivesse se enganado.


	21. Capítulo XX

_"Pode ser que um dia deixemos de nos falar...  
Mas, enquanto houver amizade,  
Faremos as pazes de novo._ _Pode ser que um dia o tempo passe...  
Mas, se a amizade permanecer,  
Um de outro se há de lembrar._ _Pode ser que um dia nos afastemos...  
Mas, se formos amigos de verdade,  
A amizade nos reaproximará._ _Pode ser que um dia não mais existamos...  
Mas, se ainda sobrar amizade,  
Nasceremos de novo, um para o outro._ _Pode ser que um dia tudo acabe...  
Mas, com a amizade construiremos tudo novamente,  
Cada vez de forma diferente.  
Sendo único e inesquecível cada momento  
Que juntos viveremos e nos lembraremos para sempre"._

 __ Autor Desconhecido._

* * *

Todos os dias pessoas desaparecem sem deixar rastros. Às vezes, algumas dessas pessoas conseguem se despedir ou deixar mensagens para os seus familiares e amigos antes de sumirem. Recentemente o caso que mais chocou o mundo foi o do jogador Emiliano Sala que desapareceu no Canal da Mancha. Entretanto, a pergunta que fica no ar é: Onde essas pessoas estão? Estão vivas ou mortas? Esse é um mistério que muitos tentam desvendar, mas ainda sem sucesso.

* * *

 **Escorpião.**

Assim que Marcela saiu carregada por Áries, Anna correu para o quartinho onde as duas ficavam e começou a descascar as batatas. Se a amiga estava começando a ter um caso com o cavaleiro de ouro, ela tinha que encobri-la e para isso, ela tinha que trabalhar. Marcela já havia feito tanto por ela, era mais do que justo retribuir.

Sentou-se no banquinho de madeira e colocou a maçã em cima do colo pegando a faca largada pela amiga e começou o processo exaustivo de descascar legumes. Ela queria saber quando seriam promovidas. Terminou o primeiro saco antes do que imaginava, já estava pegando o jeito. Uma senhora de meia idade entrou no local pegando o que ela já tinha feito e levou para a cozinha. Não disse nada como sempre, apenas mostrou com a cabeça os outros legumes que ela tinha que descascar ainda aquele dia.

Seu pescoço estava doendo e seus dedos começavam a ficar dormentes. Queria jogar tudo pro ar e sair dali, Athena que enfiasse os legumes no orifício anal. _"Se bem que era capaz da mulher gostar"_. Pensou Anna.

– Quer ajuda?

Uma voz surgiu de trás da mesma. Anna nem se importou em olhar, estava tão concentrada em não arrancar um dedo fora no processo que respondeu automaticamente:

– Claro, por favor.

O homem sentou-se ao seu lado com cuidado para não esbarrar nela, já que o lugar era bastante pequeno. Torceu o nariz ao sentir o cheiro daquele lugar, mas se ele queria alguma coisa com aquela mulher, ele precisava fazer sacrifícios. Começou a descascar as cebolas, já que a garota estava focada nas batatas e até que achou a tarefa um tanto quanto prazerosa.

Já estava indo para o seu segundo saco quando a mulher o notou pela primeira vez. Anna começou a sentir um certo incomodo nos olhos. Ela estava tão concentrada no que estava fazendo que tinha se esquecido do homem ao seu lado, ela não sabia nem como ele era. Na realidade ela não estava muito preocupada com isso no momento. Estava pensando em Marcela com Áries e na Heluane com Câncer. As duas amigas já estavam com meio caminho andado com aqueles por quem nutriam um carinho, agora ela estava ali pegando o cozinheiro, que por sinal era bem bonito, afinal, o mesmo era soldado de Athena. Então o corpo dele era bastante desejável, assim como a comida que ele cozinhava, diga-se de passagem, era divina.

Quando começou a lacrimejar olhou para o homem pela primeira vez. Ele era alto, com longos cabelos loiros e olhos azuis. Trajava a armadura de ouro de escorpião que brilhava como o sol.

– Puta que pariu! - Anna quase gritou.

Ela caiu do banquinho rolando por cima das cascas espalhadas pelo chão. O susto tinha sido tanto que ela se engalfinhou com os sacos e cascas e ficou perdida no meio de tantos legumes. Miro teve que pegar a mão dela para lhe tirar de baixo de tanto legume.

– Cacete! - Anna com a ajuda dele voltou a sentar no pequeno banquinho. - Acho que eu quebrei a coluna… - Ela esfregava as laterais das costas resmungando baixinho.

Miro ficou olhando para a mulher com os cabelos cheios de casca e começou a rir baixinho. Ele começou a limpar o cabelo dela e, quando não havia mais nada ele voltou a se sentar.

– Está doendo muito? - perguntou.

– Minhas costas bateram nesse banquinho dos infernos. - Ela tentava se controlar para não chorar. Sabia que ficaria roxa. - O que tu está fazendo aqui? - perguntou querendo se distrair.

– Te ajudando. - objetou ele.

– Me ajudando? - Encarou ele. - Por que?

– Porque eu encontrei com Áries e sua amiga no caminho e resolvi vir ver você. - Disse dando de ombros.

Anna parou de esfregar o local da pancada e pensou naquilo. _"Será que consegui chamar a atenção dele?"_

– Ainda bem que eu vim. - Falou satisfeito. - Você parecia necessitada.

Anna revirou os olhos para a última colocação dele. Sim, ela estava precisando de ajuda, mas não ia implorar para ninguém, muito menos para ele, contudo, como ele veio por livre e espontânea vontade…

– Já que está aqui… - Ela começou avaliando o trabalho dele. - Pelos Deuses! - Ela se levantou rápido demais fazendo uma cara feia para a dor que se instaurou em sua coluna. - O que tu fez? - perguntou entre dentes.

– Te ajudei! - Ele disse parecendo meio chocado com a expressão dela.

– Você destruiu as cebolas. Olha só! - Ela pegou uma olhando incrédula para a mesma. - Você realmente a descascou… Você destruiu as camadas dela. Não é para descascar assim! É só para tirar isso, olha aqui. - Anna pegou uma cebola e tirou apenas a fina casca que a protegia. - Não é para desmembrar ela.

– Ah! - Miro agora estava encabulado. - Eu pensei que fosse para fazer desse jeito.

Anna respirou fundo. Ela própria já tinha feito algo errado na vida dela, não podia simplesmente julgá-lo, afinal, era só uma cebola, ou melhor, um saco inteiro destruído.

– Tudo bem. - Ela falou um pouco mais calma. - Eu vou esconder isso e você vai fazendo do jeito que eu te mostrei, pode ser?

– Você não vai me deixar aqui sozinho e ir ficar com o cozinheiro, né? - Perguntou irritado.

Anna fuzilou ele com os olhos. Pegou uma batata e tacou na direção dele. É claro que o mesmo a pegou com facilidade.

– Vai a merda! - Ela queria bater nele. - Acho melhor você ir embora!

– Por que? - Ele colocou o legume de volta dentro do saco. - Não é a verdade? - Perguntou ficando frente a frente com ela.

– Qual é o seu problema? - Ela o empurrou. - O que você tem a ver com o que eu faço ou deixo de fazer? Tu nem me conhece!

– Se não você não negou, deve ser verdade.

Miro era enorme em comparação a Anna. Ela batia no ombro dele e para falar tinha que inclinar a cabeça. Aquilo não era justo. Ela subiu em cima do banco tentando diminuir a discrepância entre os dois.

– Sabe o que eu não entendo. - Ela começou a falar bem devagar. - O que você tem a ver com isso?

Ela não esperou ele responder.

– Nada. - Objetou. - Ou seja, devo concluir que o fato de você estar aqui dizendo que veio me ajudar é mentira, você só veio mesmo por que está interessado em mim e, com certeza, está com ciúmes por eu me envolver com o cozinheiro, que alias, é muito melhor do que você.

Anna notou a expressão de raiva no rosto do escorpiano. Era possível ver as suas veias sobressaltadas em sua têmpora.

– Eu vou te mostrar quem é melhor!

Miro a puxou para os seus braços a segurando firme. Anna não o rejeitou ou resistiu ao seu contato, ela apenas o encarou surpresa. Ele a beijou com fervor. De imediato, os lábios dele eram duros feitos pedra contra os seus, estavam quentes e úmidos. Ele forçou a língua por entre os seus lábios explorando a sua boca. Anna puxou os cabelos dele com força, fazendo ele parar o beijo e encará-la. Estavam muito perto, ela podia sentir o hálito dele contra a sua pele.

– Admita escorpião… - Ela sussurrou rouca. - Você só veio aqui porque ansiava por isso.

Um lampejo de desejo passou pelos olhos dele e ela soube que ele a queria. Assim como ela o queria muito, mas ele não precisava saber desse detalhe. Um som ininteligível saiu de seus lábios e ela sorriu ao perceber que o estava deixando louco, e ela não havia feito nada ainda. Pobrezinho.

Miro a beijou mais uma vez, porém com mais delicadeza. Agora ela podia sentir os lábios dele direito contra os seus. Eles eram macios e quentes. Afrouxou os dedos do cabelo dele e os acariciou gentilmente, assim como ele a beijava. Seus lábios só se afastaram para eles recuperarem o ar, pois haviam parado de respirar.

Ela a pegou nos braços a carregando. Anna começou a achar que aquilo era algo normal entre eles. Carregar as mulheres nos braços como se elas fossem donzelas indefesas. _"Que se foda!"_ Pensou.


End file.
